My Wonderful Mistake
by TheWittyOne96
Summary: Minako Arisato is faced with the possibility of death every night when the Dark Hour appears, but when she discovers she is fighting to protect another unexpected life, how will she cope? My first fan-fiction.
1. Discovery

I stared at the pregnancy test in my hands. Two lines hit me in the face each time I looked at it, no matter how many times I rubbed my eyes the results stayed the same. I was pregnant, with a comatose man's baby.

My initial reaction was shock, I couldn't move, or speak, or even breathe. It was like I was the one in a coma, not the baby's father. Then that realisation hit me, and hit me hard, no matter what way I looked at it, I was alone. I was sixteen years old and hadn't experienced the world yet, now I probably never would. That was when I sank down and curled up in a ball on the floor of the dorm bathroom and sobbed. I had ruined my entire life and any chance of finding a good job or making a future for myself, who would want to hire a teenager who couldn't keep her legs closed?

I thought then of the situation of my friends and of SEES, how could I tell them? I was supposed to be their leader and they would never let me fight knowing my 'condition', if they even acknowledge me now after this.

I stand shakily and my gaze flickers over to look at myself in the mirror, I look like a mess. My hair is falling out of my pins, I'm sickly pale and my eyes are red and puffy from crying. I splash water in my face and take a deep breath. I hide the test in the pocket of my blazer and walk out to the lounge and try to discretely make my way up the stairs. Too no avail.

"Yo Minako-chan!" I hear a male voice shout, I look over and I see my best friend Junpei Iori beckoning me over to the sofas at the other end of the room. I make my way over slowly, in no mood at all for one of his antics.

He smiles cheekily at me and says, "Dude, why were you so long in the bathroom? Did you run out of paper? Happens to me all the damn time, but I ain't ever going in there to save your ass, ever, not if you paid me or bought me deluxe ramen for the rest of my life!"

I whack him on the head with a nearby newspaper, "You talk big for a guy I had to rescue from a gang of third year boys after you 'accidently' spread a rumour that one of them was born a chick!"

"He looked like a girl!"

"That doesn't mean you spread rumours like that without knowing the details first!"

"Dude, I wasn't gonna ask him first, that's like asking to be killed."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and give an irritated sigh, "Whatever Jun, do what you want."

Junpei looks at me with a worried expression, " Hey, you ok there? You look kinda sick."

I try my best to smile, "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Junpei doesn't look convinced but, mercifully, drops the subject. He puts his feet up on the coffee table and turns the T.V on with the remote control. A news report on Apathy Syndrome comes onscreen, with a list of new victims. Junpei looks discouraged, " Damn it, the number of victims isn't going down, but at least there's only one shadow left, right?" He turns his head towards me and I give him a forced smile. I stretch my arms above my head and I feint a yawn, "You know I'm beat, I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

Junpei looks up at me and goes, "Oh ok, night man," and turns his head back to the T.V.

I trudge my way up the stairs to the girls floor and it isn't until I'm in the comfort of my own room that I let myself cry again. I curl up on my bed and let the misery wash over me.

What the hell am I going to do?

I cling to my pillow like a doll and bury my face in it. I go over the facts in my head.

It was September 25th when Shinji and I... were together and it was now October 29th, that means I am officially 1 month and 4 days pregnant. I ball my fists up. Why me? Why not some other irresponsible girl who does it with every guy they see. I was with the man I knew I loved more than anything, but I lost him and gained something I didn't want.

I rub my eyes. I have to see a doctor soon and discuss what I can do. A niggely voice in the back off my mind tells me,' It's obvious you can't handle this, just have an abortion.'

My eyes widen at the thought, abortion? Could I really do that? When I thought more off it, I started to feel sick to my stomach. I couldn't do it, not to a baby... Shinji's baby.

That was when I began to think of the thing that frightened me most, Shinji never being there. It was a bad situation, but I knew of Shinji was there with me, I could have felt braver and stronger, but he wasn't here. He was lying in a hospital bed in a death-like state. He would never know he had a child. He would miss out on so much, the birth, the first time the baby smiled, the first time it crawled and walked, its first word, Birthdays, Christmases, graduations... maybe a wedding and our childs own baby some day. I felt my tears pour down my face at each thing Shinji would miss if he never woke up. I wept for the fact that if I had it, the baby would never know its Dad. No Dad to hug them close, no Dad to give them comfort when they are hurt or sad, no Dad to teach them to ride a bike, or fish or maybe even whistle. No Dad to ask about girls, if they baby is a boy, or if it is a girl, no Dad to walk them down the aisle at their wedding.

Shinji wouldn't be a father to them, he would just be a sleeping man that is so close to them, yet so far.

I had no idea what to do, and I was far too afraid to talk to the others at the dorm, I wouldn't know how they would react. I took the pregnancy test from my pocket and looked at it again. Two lines stared back at me again for what seemed like the millionth time. I sighed and got up and hid the test in the cupboard under the sink. I would get rid of it later. I changed into my pyjamas and crawled back under the covers, I don't think sleep will come too easily for me tonight.


	2. The next day

I wake up the next morning to the irritating sound of my alarm clock going off. As I predicted, I had a terrible nights sleep, so I am in no mood for school. I'm about 15 minutes later today than I normally am. I roll myself out of bed, dress and get ready to leave. I look in the mirror before I leave my room and notice how my skin looks much paler than usual. My red eyes stand out dramatically against my waxy skin and my hair looks flat and less bouncy than normal. I tilt my head to the side.

'I look almost like a vampire.' I chuckle to myself and then bare my teeth in a frightening grin, and giggle like a fool. I walk to my desk, still giggling, to get my bag and see a picture, taken a month or so ago, of me and Shinji trying to teach Fuuka how to cook a Chocolate Cake.

In the picture Shinji is covered in flour, while looking irritated and borderline fed up, and Fuuka has chocolate all over her face and looks sheepish, while I'm next to Shinji trying to hide my laughter behind my hand. I sober up almost immediately and my smile disappears. A sense of hopelessness of my situation washes over me, but I ball my hands into fists and shake myself;

"No", I mutter out loud, "I cannot be like this, I need to make the others think everything is normal or they'll suspect something's wrong, and then who knows how long my secret will stay a...well secret. Especially with Radio Yukari around, I'll be gossip on everybody's lips faster than I can say 'Shadow'."

I leave my room and go down into the lounge, as I go down the stairs I feel a sudden wave of nausea overcome me, 'Oh God,' I say to myself, 'Please not the morning sickness.' I pause on the stairs and take a few deep breaths and hold on the railings tightly as I feel dizzy and didn't want to end up sprawled on the floor. When I recover slightly, I shakily continue my way to the lounge and run into the gossip vulture herself, Yukari Takeba, eating a cereal bar at the table. When she sees me, she jumps up, "Morning Minako, are you going off to school now? I might as well go now too, since I'll have someone to walk with."

I smile back at her, "Yeah, I'm heading out now, come on then." I start to make my way to the door, but Yukari grabs my arm,

"Hey wait! Aren't you going to get any breakfast? You usually eat cereal or something. "

I look at her, 'I can't let her suspect anything is wrong.' I think to myself. I scratch the back of my head and say in a cheerful voice, "Oh? No I'm fine, actually I still feel a little full from the take-out last night." Yukari looks at me with suspicion, "Really? Are you sure? You look a little... white."

"No no, I'm fit as a fiddle!" I say, desperate to drop the subject. Yukari looks like she wants to question me further, but a flying grey ball of fur comes out of nowhere and tackles me. I only just manage to keep my balance when I feel a wet tongue licking my hand.

"Oh did I forget to say good morning to you Koromaru? I'm such a bad friend." I coo at the dog, while scratching him behind the ears. Koromaru continued to lick my hands, until I heard Yukari take his bowl down from the counter and put it on the floor. He was off like the mad but loyal dog he is.

"I see I only come second to food Koro-chan!" I yell after him, but by now he is too busy stuffing his face with his food.

"I think the fate of the universe comes second to Koromaru when he eats Mina." Yukari giggled. She looks down at her watch and her eyes widen.

"Shit! We are running late, If we don't go now we will miss the train!" She yelled before grabbing the sleeve of my blazer and dragging me out onto the street.

"What about the others!" I yell as we continue to run.

" That's their problem now, not our faults' they got up late." Hmm she's such a good friend, remind me to call for her during the apocalypse, unless she sells me out for a bottle of moisturiser.

I want to protest, but all the running is taking up my oxygen supply. We make it to the train station with 2 minutes to spare. We board the train and head to school.

I watch the ocean pass us by and the view still amazes me every time, even though I should be used to it now. When we arrive Yukari and I part ways at the entrance. I watch all the students spill in through the door as I get my school shoes from the genkan.

'They all look so... carefree'. I think to myself as I close my locker. I sigh and make my way up to my homeroom. I walk into my class room to the sounds of laughter and the gentle hum of conversation. I notice Yukari over in the corner talking to some of her archery friends. I sit at my seat and turn to say hello to Aigis who I had noticed was in her seat when I arrived," Hey Aigis, why are you here so early?"

The robotic girl turns to me and gives a small smile, " Good Morning Minako-san, I awoke early this morning and decided to leave early for school, I hoped to walk with you, but you were still asleep... I hope it is alright I left without you?"

I blink a few times, "You don't have to ask my permission Aigis, you can go wherever you want to go, when you want to."

She stares at me, "I see, so..." she starts but is interrupted just as Junpei sprinted into the room, like clockwork.

"Wooh!" Safe!" He called just before the bell rang. I shake my head tutting at him, he grinned at me and made his way over to his desk and sat down.

"Like clockwork." I said teasingly. He leaned back on his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "What can I say? I'm just awesome like that, I know when to show up when I'm needed."

"Needed? I think Ms Toriumi is relieved the days you DON'T show up."

"Now now, Mina-tan, your jealously has you trying to save your pride by insulting me, of all people."

"Jealous? Of what exactly? Do tell, I love hearing the thoughts of the insane."

"Well..." Junpei started, but was interrupted by our homeroom teacher slamming the door open and stomping inside the room with a face of Thunder. Junpei quickly shut up and sat up right in his seat.

Ms Toriumi cast her beady eyes around the room, "The bell rang 8 minutes ago, and some of you are not in your seats, this means you are holding up my class so I believe I shall hold you all up at your lunch time for 8 minutes, now everyone still standing around like lost geese, SIT DOWN!" There was the sound of scraping chairs and then a deadly silence. Sometimes that woman creeps me out more than one of my personas, Mara. I physically shivered at the memory of that particular fusing session. It wasn't until I caught Aigis eye that I realise the witch was staring at me

"Something bothering you, Miss Arisato?" Uh oh the last name mood.

"Nothing is wrong Ms Toriumi, just a little cold." I say trying not to show any kind of fear on my face.

Ms Toriumi nodded once and started the lesson, completely ignoring the fact I could be freezing to death. I knew this attitude, obviously there was something wrong in 'Paradise', a.k.a, her boyfriend must have gone A.W.O.L.

The hours to lunch time dragged on, and the extra 8 minutes didn't help either. When we were finally released Junpei yawned loudly and raised both arms above his head,

"Remind me to personally kill every person that was standing before lessons started." He said cracking the bones in his fingers. I scrunch my face up at the disgusting noises but decide to humour him. "Fine then, but when you get beat up don't come crying to me about bad ideas."

We continue our way to the snack stall and buy two pieces of Melon bread and wander outside to find a shaded spot to sit in.

I sit under the Persimmon tree that the book store owners cherish so much. Junpei plonks down beside me and we start eating.

Junpei natters away about stuff he saw on T.V after I went to bed last night and something about his Innocent Sin MMORPG. When I was about half way through my bread, I felt a terrible sweep of nausea come over me. I groaned and held my head in my hands.

Junpei eventually noticed my distress and said, "H-hey Mina? You really don't look good man. Do you need to see the nurse?"

I look up at him and try my best to give him a reassuring smile, "No I'm fine," I say, but he doesn't look convinced, "REALLY." I emphasise.

"O-ok man whatever you say." He replies, but I notice for the rest of lunch he keeps giving me worried looks.

When the bell rings for afternoon classes, we troop upstairs and sit down.

Mr Ekoda walks into our room...great. Possibly the only teacher that is a bigger twat than Ms Toriumi is Mr Ekoda, at least Ms Toriumi is only a bitch when she's in a bad mood. Mr Ekoda is constantly a pain in the ass, and isn't slow to remind us we are the same to him.

"Now seeing as probably none of you read the chapters on the Heian Period, I shall set an essay and how our language has changed over the centuries, and I expect content from every chapter!"

There was the mutual sound of groaning and complaining but everyone quickly shut up when Mr Ekoda slammed his ruler down on the podium. "SILENCE, I think all of you should be grateful that you have the opportunity to learn about our language and an essay should open your eyes to our much forgotten ancient Japanese Language!"

Mr Ekoda scanned the room," Any questions?" No one moved. He smiled, "Good."

He began the lesson and all was going well (as well as it can in Classic Literature) until 20 minutes in, disaster struck. I felt nausea coming over me again. 'Oh no no no, not now.' I despaired inwardly. I looked up at Mr Ekoda teaching at the front of the room and then at Aigis, who was staring at me with a strange expression, so I quickly looked away, folded my arms and placed my head on top of them. Keeping my head up was making the room start to spin . I don't know how long I sat like this until suddenly I heard a loud bang and something slam on my desk, I look up dazed into the eyes of a furious Mr Ekoda. "Now do tell me," he started to say in a hushed, dangerous voice, "Why you are sleeping in my class, am I boring you Miss Arisato? Hmmm?"

I was frozen in momentary panic, but quickly shook myself. "I wasn't feeling very well Mr Ekoda, so I was resting my head." Mr Ekoda was starting to look very pissed off. "Then why didn't you ask to go to the nurse or the restroom then?"

"Why? Ummm," I said weakly. What do I say?. 'Well Mr Ekoda I can't go as I might make my friends suspicious as I'm never sick, they might make me see a doctor and as Mitsuru-senpais Dad owns the hospital, it will be no time until they figure out I'm actually having morning sickness, which is odd as it's the afternoon but I'm just cooky like that.'...No that's a little bit too truthful... I go with Plan B

"Well Mr Ekoda," I say, "As exams are coming up soon I felt that I shouldn't miss any moment of your class at all as my grades are very important to me as a young student, on the brink of deciding my career." I finish my terrible lie by plastering a shit eating grin on my face. Mr Ekoda justs sighs.

"That may work on other teachers Miss Arisato, but not me, I am not the idiot you think I am, and take that stupid grin off your face and go see the nurse or at the very least go to the restroom. Now stop disturbing my class you silly girl." With that he walked up to the board and I got up from my chair and left the room, with the stares off about 25 kids burning holes into my back. I don't go to the nurses office, I instead go to the bathroom and proceed to splash water on my face. I hear the bathroom door opening and look up to the mirror and see one of my friends Fuuka Yamagishi walk in. She stops when she sees me. "Oh Minako-chan, hello."

"Hey Fuuka." I turn around and face her. Fuuka takes one look at my face and gasps.

"Minako-chan, you look almost green! Are you okay?"

I sigh, the fact people keep asking me if I'm okay is starting to piss me off, but I try to stay patient. "Yes Fuuka I'm just dandy, I just needed to get out of my class room for a few minutes, that's all." Fuuka stares at me for a minute and then smiles, "Okay then If you're sure." She then disappears into a stall. I turn to the mirror and smile again, I really liked Fuuka sometimes... especially her naivety, she doesn't really question anything, keeping a secret from her would be simple... It's the rest of the blood hounds I'm worried about. I groan as another wave hits me and I grip the sink. I need to call the doctors office after school today, hopefully he could do something to get rid of the nausea.

I pout for a second and then collect myself and head back to class. After the bell rings for the end of school I rush out, not wanting to be questioned by Junpei, Yukari or Aigis. I make it back to the dorm at 6pm after spending some time with Maiko, the little girl at the shrine. We went to get Takoyaki at Octopia at the Strip Mall. She told me how she is going through rough times with her parents, I tried to encourage her the best I could and she left a little happier. I hope she will be ok.

Once I reach the dorm, I hear chatter in the lounge, mostly about the last Full Moon mission on the 3rd of November. I feel myself getting pumped up, I'm just as excited as the others to end this. Akihiko, one of the seniors, sees me first and calls out," Hey, where have you been?"

I shout over my shoulder as I walk to the stairs, "Out."

"No shit." I hear him call back and I giggle. I climb up to the second floor where, just my luck, Yukari, Junpei and Ken are sitting and having a conversation. I walk up to them and decide talk to them first before escaping to my room, "Hey, is this a meeting of the Gossiping Grannies club?"

Junpei looks up and grins, " Well, look at who finally dragged her busy social life ass home." I plonk myself next to Ken and face Yukari and Junpei across the table. Before Junpei can say anything else, Yukari is shooting out questions at me.

"So where did you rush off to after school? You looked like you were in a hurry." I shrugged ," Not anywhere in particular, just hanging around town."

"Oh." She said resting her elbows on the table. When I thought I was safe she jumps in again. "So were you on your own... or were you with anybody?"

"I was with a friend." I answer simply, hoping she would stop questioning me.

Junpei opened his mouth to say something, but miss gossip queen interrupted... again.

"So where you really ill in Classic Lit today or were you actually sleeping, I don't blame you if you were though, Mr Ekoda is boring as hell."

I give her an annoyed look," Yes I actually was feeling ill, but I'm fine now, I think it was the Melon Bread at lunch time." Yukari looked slightly disappointed, as if she had wanted to tell other people that I had pulled a fast one, HA! Sucks to be her.

Junpei managed to dive in this time, "So when Yuka-tan is done playing 20 questions," Yukari glares at him, "I think we should discuss the Beating-the-12th- shadow- party." Ken looks up from the table and asks, " You mean like a PARTY party or just us, Junpei-san?"

Junpei and I take one look at each other and burst out laughing. Really? He thought we would have a wild party here? Where Mitsuru Kirijo lives? Not a chance. I don't think she would let one person through the front door and If a miracle happened and she did let anybody in, she might try to lecture people on behaviour and *sigh* grades.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and explain to Ken why it would be a very very bad idea. A look of understanding dawns on his face and his face makes an 'O' shape. I ruffle his hair and he looks again, embarrassed and red faced. We sat and talked for a while until I realised it was getting late.

I stand up and crack the bones in my neck. " Well you guys are fun and all but I'm going to make a phone call now."

"Who to?" Yukari asks her eyes shining with the possibility of something scandalous happening under 'her' roof.

"Rio Iwasaki." I say without hesitation, " I need to ask about practise next week." Before she could reply I had sprinted up to the third floor and down the hall into my room. I locked the door and made my way over to my nightstand and took out a phone book from the cupboard part. I took my mobile phone out of my pocket and open the book and flicked through until I found the number for the doctors office. I stood in a trance like state for a while, just thinking to myself. Was there a chance the test was wrong? Could I be worrying over nothing? Or will I just have the truth confirmed. I gripped my phone tighter in my hand, so tight I'm surprised it didn't crack and break into pieces. I sat on my bed and took a few deep breaths. I dialled the number and hit the call button, and held the phone up to my ear. After a few rings I heard a female voice.

"Hello, this is Tatsumi Port Island Medical Center, how may I help you?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. My hands were shaking

"Hello?"

I tried again, but my mouth had dried up. I quickly hit the end call button and the buzz of a disconnected line rang in my ear. I brought my hands up to my face and lay back on my bed

"Your nothing but a coward Minako Arisato." I sigh out loud. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling I got up from my bed and looked out my window at the street below, hoping to distract myself. I watched the people coming and going about their lives.

After a while, I see a family with a Mum and a Dad and a small toddler walk past. They looked so... happy... and complete. I pressed my palm against the window. The Dad picked the small boy up and set him on his shoulders and the small child screamed with joy. I smiled as the Dad pointed out different flowers and vehicles that passed by and the Mum tickled the childs tummy, causing him to twist and giggle more. As I continued to watch them, by chance the boy looked up at the dorm and gave a big smile. He waved is chubby little arm over to the dorms direction. I then realised he was waving at me. I raised my hand gave a little shy wave back. The boy smiled with glee and rested his cheek in his fathers hair. Then, far too soon, the family was walking off into the distance. It wasn't until they were long gone and I had raised my hand to my face that I even realised I was crying. I knew what I had to do. I wiped my face, picked up my phone and dialled the number for the doctors office.

When the same woman picked up I answered without hesitation. "Hi, I would like to make an appointment for Doctor Takemoto please."

I heard the sound of a book being opened, "Name please?"

"Minako Arisato."

"Ok Minako, the doctor has an opening Monday at 5pm, is that suitable?"

"Yes , thank you, that's great."

"Ok, then I put you down then, Goodbye."

"Bye,"

I hung up and put the phone book away. I looked at my clock it was only 8.09pm

I scowl," Damn it, I can't go to bed now and still pretend to the others that I'm somewhat sane." I get up and collect my evoker from under my bed.

"Well, you know what they say, 'Can't sleep? Go kill Shadows'." I grimace at my awful excuse for a joke and head down to the lounge to get some supper. Can't kill shadows on an empty stomach!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

A/N remember reviews are the only way i'll get any better, please tell me your thoughts so far!


	3. Napolean and the Duke of Wellington

After we returned from Tartarus and I bid everyone goodnight, I changed into my snugly pyjamas and went to bed. I actually felt more at rest now after calling the doctor and knowing I would finally get some answers to my many questions. I woke up on Halloween morning in much better mood than yesterday.

I dressed quickly and after taking a quick look in the mirror, (thankfully I didn't look like a creature of the night) I headed to the lounge. I rounded the corner and sat at the table. As soon as I had sat down, I suddenly felt something grab my leg under the table and pull. Having not expected this, I screamed bloody murder and kicked at the thing holding me under the table. There was sound of impact and a loud curse and I was released. I lifted the table cloth to find Junpei under the table, cradling his hand.

"What the fuck Jun!" I shouted, "You scared the shit out of me!"

Junpei glares up at me, "Dude, you didn't have to break my hand."

"I didn't know what was happening, I was defending myself!"

"It's not like I was a pervert or ghost or anything, it's just a joke!"

"Whatever, I'm going to school now." I mutter as I collect my bag and walk to the door.

"Fine then! Have no sense of humour!" Junpei shouts after me as he gets out from under the table. I open the door and leave the building. Just before the door closes I hear him shout," Oh and Happy Halloween, you boring bit-" The door slams shut and I stomp down the street to the station.

When I arrive at Gekkaukan high school, I make my way to my homeroom to get some peace and quiet. There's nobody in the room when I arrive so I place my head on the desk and start thinking.

Maybe I was too harsh on Junpei, it was only a joke after all. I cocked my head the other side. I've been quite melodramatic lately. I get so worked up over nothing. It's like I'm having mood swings... oh.

My eyes widen," Well shit." I say out loud. No freaking wonder. I note to myself to apologise to Junpei later. When class starts to assemble, Junpei finally decides to join the class. He doesn't even look at me and he faces the front when he sits down. Oh dear.

When the bell rings for lunch he gets up, still ignoring me, so I decide to follow him. I walk right next to him and say clearly, "Hey Junpei." He doesn't acknowledge me.

I step a little closer and say, "Bonjour mon ami, Junpei." When he still doesn't say any thing . I tap his head with my knuckles and say, "Hello anymore by the name Junpei Iori in there, please come out." For the third time he doesn't do a thing. It's time for new plan of action. I wrap my arms around his neck and say in a cutesy voice, " Come on, Jun Jun, you can't stay mad at me for this long, can you?" I flutter my eyelashes at the same time as I say this, hoping to get a reaction (if an eye roll was considered a suitable reaction, then I'd take it). I watch his face and he looks like he is desperately fighting to keep a smirk off his face. Aha success! I decide to sugar coat it.

"I thought your joke was very funny, Jun, I'm just not as em a-awesome as you to get it at the time, I'm very sorry for hurting your hmmm amazing sense of humour..." I hope no one heard or worse recorded that, I will deny that for the rest of my life.

Junpei immediately plasters a shit eating grin on his face. "Took you that long to admit huh?" He then folds his arms behind his head.

"Yeah?" I say, "Don't get used to it, cause I'm gonna deny it if you tell anyone."

When school ends we go to the video store and rent a couple of scary movies to watch tonight in his room.

I sneak my way to his room on the second floor in my pyjamas just after the dark hour ends, if Mitsuru-senpai catches me then we both suffer the infamous executions. I knock on his door and here him say ,"It's unlocked." I open the door to immediately step in an empty noodle packaging.

"Oh my God, ewww." I say and jump back at the same time. Junpei looks up at me.

"Oh come on man it' s just an empty carton." I give him a disgusted look but proceed slowly into his room. I have to tiptoe around his room to avoid empty food packaging and manga and something that suspiciously looks like a dirty magazine. I end up sitting on his bed which is the only non littered part of his room.

"Dear God Jun, you really have to clean this 'cave' up, it looks like a dumpster threw up in here."

"Haha, you're very funny, I didn't know you stole ALL your 'jokes' from the T.V.," Junpei says while I throw a pillow at him. He ducks and then picks up the plastic bag with the movies in, "So what first, Texas Chainsaw Massacre or The Ring?" I bounce up and down on his bed, " The Ring oh please please please!"

Junpei grins, " Ah! A woman after my own heart." I giggle as he pops the movie in and he sits beside me and crosses his legs. I had never seen this movie before and It was really fucking scary. I hid behind a pillow for most of it and screamed into it (to muffle the sound, I don't want to be killed by our terrifying student council president) at the worst bits. Junpei spent most of the time laugh at my reactions. Our roles reversed however at TCM as he had never seen it. His face the whole way through was set in a look of horror and sickness. He kept muttering and saying things like, "Oh fuck that's sick," or "How can you watch this shit!" I laughed at his expression each time, until I got a wave of (very) early morning sickness

I started to feel kinda weird but I ignored it until I had a sudden hit of if-I-don't-get-to-the-toilet-now-I'm-gonna-hurl and I leapt up with my hand over my mouth and ran from his room. I heard him shout after me but I didn't stop. I just managed to get downstairs and inside the girls bathroom before I puked my guts up into a toilet bowl. After I was done I sat on the floor of the bathroom and shivered, until I heard the door open and voices in the room.

"Arisato?" I heard a regal voice call. Shit it's Mitsuru!

"H-here." I call back weakly, I heard footsteps reach my stall and saw Mitsuru and a worried looking Yukari and Fuuka behind her.

"Are you alright, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked.

I nod a few times but when she doesn't look convinced I try to find an excuse, "I was watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre with Junpei upstairs." I see the suspicion clear from her eyes and she nods understandably. "I see, I shouldn't be surprised, It is Halloween after all." I smile, thinking I was in the clear.

"But." Mitsuru starts to say and my heart sinks, "I cannot say I approve of you sneaking inside a boys room so late at night, especially a teenage boys room. You will return to your room and we can discuss this another time." I start to get up and Fuuka takes my hand. to help me.

Mitsuru takes another look at me and says, "Are you sure you are alright Arisato? You look frail." I panic a little, Mitsuru usually can spot a lying person from one hundred miles away, but I've been lucky so far tonight. I let go of Fuukas hand and smile, "I'm fine, really, it's just that movie got a little gross." Yukari hands me a glass of water and I take it gratefully, I rinse my mouth and spit out into the sink. When the four of us leave the bathroom I see Koromaru scratching his coat, so I rub his head. I make my way with the other girls to the third floor. On the second floor all the boys had gathered on the landing. Mitsuru immediately scolds them and sends them to bed. I look at Junpei and give him a small smile, which he returns, but his eyes seem off.

I walk up to the third floor and then down the hall into my room and bid the girls goodnight. I close my door and sigh. At least tomorrow is Sunday.

On the Sunday morning, the day before my doctors appointment, I woke to see the sun shining in through the cracks in my curtains. I throw the covers off of me and go over to the window and pull open the curtains. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I didn't feel particularly ill. I had a feeling today would be a good day.

I dress in my striped orange and beige jumper, a short skirt, tights and boots. I struggled with the zipper on my skirt for a minute but eventually got it up, and made my way to the lounge. When I arrived everybody was already up and either eating or watching the T.V. I went to the cupboards and got out a bowl, spoon and my favourite cereal (Crunchy Nut Bites, YUM) and sat at the table and began almost literally shovelling the food into me. I heard a chuckle to my left, I look up to see Akihiko drinking a protein shake and looking at me with an amused smile on his face. "I see someone's feeling better this morning, you slept in long enough." His smile then turns mischievous and he says in a mocking voice, "Where you afraid of the big,scary man and the T.V. screen." I lean over to whack him, but he just laughs and dodges me. He stands up and makes his way over to the others at other end of the room. I finish my bowl, but not feeling quite full yet, I go and get another. When I come back to the table I see that Junpei has taken his place in my chair.

"Hey!" I protest," There are plenty of other chairs you can rest your butt on, so why did you have to take mine?"

He turns to me," This one has great strategic position, I can see the T.V. from here and it is the shortest walk to the kitchen." He nods at his own words and turns around to his cheerios again, as if I would let him get away with that!

"Woah woah Napoleon, this isn't war here, but I will kick your ass if you don't get up right this second."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Arisato?"

"Come on then!" I set my bowl on the table, but I didn't realise that Junpei was already standing and before I could react he grabbed me up and slung me over his shoulder and began to spin me around. I screamed in protest and slapped his back with both my hands but he just laughed and chanted, "Where's the big talk now!"

I decided to play dirty. Junpei happened to be very ticklish and so I started to tickle him under his armpit. He started to squirm and twist and made to mistake of bending over so my feet were closer to the floor. I grabbed his shirt and pull it up until it was over his head and he dropped me onto the floor. I collected myself and started to get up but Junpei was on a roll today as he had already fixed his shirt and was on his knees. He fought to catch both my hands and we wrestled on the ground for a minute before he held onto my wrists in one of his hands and used the other to tickle my sides. "Tickle me, will ya?" He smirk as I squirmed and shrieked.

"I yield, I yield!" I gasped breathless as I was laughing so hard, " Please stop, you're killing me here. "

He smirked," I ain't stopping until you promise buy me The House special at The Beef Bowl for, oh lets say, two weeks."

"Are you insane, I'm not made of money, please stop I'm gonna pee myself!"

"Oh well then," he sighed in pretend disappointment," I'm not cleaning up after you."

"OK OK, I will buy your damn ramen, now get off me!" I gasp in defeat.

"Oh, you said get OFF, I could of sworn you said keep tickling me." Junpei smirked as he stood up. I glared at him and he grinned as he offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet, I took my bowl and went to eat it in my room." COME ON MINA-TAN!" I heard Junpei shout up after me, " THE DUKE OF WELLINGTON CAN'T WIN THEM ALL!"

I groan and slam my way into my room. I turn on the T.V. and the room is filled with the annoying theme tune of 'Tanaka's Amazing Commodities' I watch the show for a while , but I don't see anything interesting. I finish my cereal and leave the bowl in the sink. I was about to turn the T.V. off but I saw something that caught my attention.

"... And finally our last product of the day, The super sliming and toning body underwear! This product is guaranteed to make you look slimmer, It's great for you ladies out there that want to shed a few pounds instantly! It can even be worn by women in the early stages of pregnancy up to three months! Its completely safe so order to-" I shut the T.V. off and scoff.

"Yeah right, waste of bloody money that is." I go to my sink to brush my teeth. When I finish I look up into the mirror and stop for a second, I remembered back to when I was dressing and how my skirt had seemed tighter than normal. 'No, it can't be.' I thought to myself. I turned around and hurried over to my full length mirror next to the shelves on the wall.

I look at myself and turn from side to side. I do a full 360 spin, but don't notice anything different... until I pull my jumper and shirt up. I gasped and my hand shot up to my mouth. My tummy had definitely gotten... pudgier. My stomach was usually as flat as a pancake, I felt so stupid I had not noticed the changes earlier. I fix my jumper down over my tummy, shaken by the new revelation. I heard a knock at my door and I said in a trembling voice, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Junpei, well Junpei and bag of what liked like snacks and DVDS under his arms .

He held up the bag and grinned." You aren't still pissed are ya? Don't you want to watch some movies wit-" He stops when he sees my face. He steps closer," Hey are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." I nod, "Yep, I'm okay now, I thought I saw something that looked like Freddy Kruger, but it was just you." I'm glad my voice doesn't shake when I say this

He looks at my strangely and gives a forced smile, "At least I don't throw tantrums when I lose fair and square." I laugh but it sounds like I'm trying not to cry...damn it.

I quickly grab the movies from him and look through the pile. I hear him place the snacks on my desk. We decide on watching 'The Dark Knight' and we sit on my bed and eat. We talk a little during the film but we mostly sit in silence. When the film ended Junpei got up to switch the discs to something else, but as he got up he accidently knocked my can of Cola onto the floor.

"Damn it!" He swore.

"It's okay, it's fine." I assure him as I get off my bed, but he keeps apologising.

"I'm really sorry man, Do you have any kitchen cloths in here?"

"Yeah." I say, "Under the sink."

He goes over to the sink and pulls out the cloths and comes back over and we clean up the mess. We throw the dirty cloths into my bin by the window.

I smirk at him, "You owe me a new fizzy drink now, since your clumsy self spilled mine on my nice clean floor."

He feints horror, "Oh no, I got Mina's floor dirty, how can I redeem myself from this awful crime?!"

I laugh at him, " You could buy me sushi... and before you can complain," when he opened his mouth to protest, "You did assault a lady this morning so it should be an honour to redeem yourself."

I hand him the cloths, "You can start by putting this back and then we can go and I might just go to Karaoke later." He reluctantly takes the roll and goes to put it away. I go over to my nightstand to take my purse out.

I hear Junpei complaining over by the sink," Don't you ever clean this out?!"

"Your one to talk! Don't you ever clean that cave of yours?"

"Hey, I'm a guy, I have an excuse, I thought chicks were supposed to be clea-"

"Clea? Have you even forgotten how to speak your nature tongue... actually thank God for that, I might actually get some peace from now on!"

"..."

"Hey Jun, you okay? You haven't been this quiet since Koromaru used you as a toilet in front of those college girls!" I laugh at the memory. When I still hear nothing. I turn to the sink, " Yo, earth to Junpei, do you...read...me..." I trail off and freeze in horror at the sight of Junpei. He was ghostly pale and looked ill and he was holding something in his hand; my pregnancy test. I stare at him with wide eyes.

He looks up at me and holds the test up with the lines facing me, "M-mina...what does two lines mean?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

A/N Next chapter will be fun to write :) remember to review!


	4. Comfort and a Dream of Happier Times

My mouth felt like sandpaper as I stared at my friend. What the fuck do I say?!

I opened my mouth and tried to speak but no sound came out. I swallowed a lump in my throat and no longer able to hold his gaze, my eyes fell to the floor.

"Mina-tan, look at me...please." Junpei begged , his voice cracking a little, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Mina..." I still didn't look at him. This seemed to be the last straw.

"MINAKO! WILL YOU ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He roared. I looked up in shock and he glared back with an angry expression, Junpei never shouted, least of all at me. I felt my eyes begin to sting with the threat of tears and I silently cursed myself, 'No I will not look weak'. I stood up straighter and was proud of myself when I spoke in an emotionless but clear voice, "Three guesses, Junpei."

His expression went through a million different emotions; alarm then fury, distress, and finally settled on something that looked like weariness.

He was obviously having an interior battle with himself.

I open my mouth to speak but he beats me to the punch. "How f-far along are you? His voice shakes with an emotion that I can't decipher.

"About 5 weeks." I say, barely above a whisper.

He nods once and asks me another question in the same tone of voice, " How long have you known?" I look into his face and answer, "A couple days."

His eyebrows crease together as he thinks. There is a silence that spans about 10 minutes. He kept muttering to no one in particular," The sickness... the weird eating habits... the bad temper..." As he thought I sat on my bed and waited, not wanting to interrupt his efforts to absorb this kind of revelation. After what seemed like years, but only could have been minutes, I heard him say something a little louder, obviously addressing me this time, but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to hear him the first time. I look up at him and see him watching the floor

"Sorry? I didn't hear that."

"I said, Why?"

"W-why? Why what?"

He looked up at me again. "Why did you keep this hidden from us?"

I couldn't think of anything to defend myself, so I just do what I do best and sit there like a moron. "Were you ashamed or something?" He pressed, wanting some kind of answer from me.

I open my mouth," I-I-... f-f-felt..." but stopped when I couldn't find the right words.

Junpei stood there with his arms folded and looked at me, waiting. I know that look on his face. It's the same look my aunt gave me when she kicked me out of her house to come and live in Iwatodai when she found herself a new husband; resentment.

I looked away from him and stared out the window. How could I have been so stupid to not have thrown the test away as soon as I had used it. I folded up arms around myself as I fought not to cry. I was losing my best friend, and that fucking hurt so badly. How long before he told the rest of them? I would be in isolation or worse the street by the end of the week. These thoughts caused my face to fall even further and my eyes to close to keep the tears from falling

Seeing the look on my face, Junpeis face changed into alarm and he did something that surprised me. Before I knew what was happening he had made his way across the room towards me and I was enveloped in a tight hug. This was too much and I started to sob into his shoulder. I brought my arms up to encircle his neck and we stood there for what seemed like ages. He was rubbing my back as I cried and whispering comforting words into my ear like, "It's okay, you'll be okay."

"I'm s-s-so sorry Jun-p-pei." I sob, my words muffled in his shoulder.

"Sssh, don't be sorry, it's all okay."

I continued to pour my heart out, a door had been opened that couldn't be closed.

"I feel s-so a-ashamed in myself, I'm sup-p-posed to be your l-leader and I've failed all of y-you!" He continues to rub my back as I talk.

"I'm s-so s-scared to do this on... on, "I sniffle pathetically on his shoulder, "... on my own. I didn't want you or anyone else to know! I thought you would all t-think I'm a-a slut and want nothing to do w-w-with me!"

He tenses when I say slut and holds me tighter, "Never, I would never think that of you! Your too modest and kind to be that kind of girl Mina and the others would never think that either, they care about you too much."

When I hear his words and the promises they hold and I cling onto his shirt tighter.

When my sobs subsided into hiccups he lets me go to put his hands on my shoulders and give me small smile.

" Do you feel better now? Or do I have to go and get some ice cream to drown your sorrows in?" I giggle as I wipe away the last few stray tears from my face. Junpei hands me a tissue and I except it gratefully.

After I clean myself up a little, Junpei gently takes hold of my hand.

"For what it's worth, I never thought at all during that that you were any less of a leader."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. You're the best gal for the job."

I smile in relief and tightened my hold on his hand.

"Thank you." I whisper in a watery voice, the aftermath of my crying session.

"Emm no problem." He says looking embarrassed but happy.

I knew Junpei was often very uncomfortable around emotional girls and it must have been very hard to stay cool headed in this kind of situation. I was very grateful and proud of him. His friendship, especially in the months ahead would be priceless.

I look over his shoulder to the sink. My test is sitting on the corner of it about to slide off. I let go of Junpeis hand and go over to it and pick it up. I play with it in my fingers. I hear Junpei clear his throat and I look up at him to see him shuffle his feet awkwardly. I tilt my head to the side, confused at his reaction. He sees me staring at him.

"Erm, uhh..." He splutters looking increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

"Yes?" I question him.

"I don't know how to ask you this without you being embarrassed or..."

"Just ask me, I won't be angry."

I go to encourage him further but before I can he suddenly blurts," Who is the father?"

His face instantly turns scarlet and I'm pretty sure my face matched his.

"Oh, umm, I-I umm." I stutter stupidly. He notices my discomfort

"Do you not want anyone to know or something?" He asks, suddenly his eyes widen and he looks sick, "Did some guy from our school or anybody else force themselves on you? Please tell me it's not true or I swear to God; I'll go and kick their fucking ass!"

"NO, NO!" I grab his arm, "It wasn't like that, we were... we... emm... we were both... willing..." I cringe at my explanation and even worse so does Junpei.

" Umm I don't need to know the mushy stuff man."

"Sorry."

"Well who is it then?"

"It's umm, " I look at the floor and then to the picture on my desk of Fuuka, Shinji and I and then back at Junpei, my throat suddenly seems tight again.

"It's Shinjiro." I say not looking at his face.

I hear an audible intake of breath and I start to feel the familiar sting of tears again, but this time I don't fight them and they drip down my face. Once again I find myself in Junpeis arms and my head on his still damp shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mina, I'm so so sorry." He whispers. I nod but say nothing more and neither does he, but he continues to hold me. His actions truly mean more than a thousand words ever would.

He knew, as well as the others did, how much Shinji meant to me, if not before Shinji went into a coma then definitely after it. I couldn't eat, or sleep.. or even speak after what happened to him...it wasn't like I didn't want to, I just literally couldn't. It really scared Junpei and the others, I usually never shut up, but at that time I barely even blinked. Jun would spend days trying to get me to talk and eat, and he held me close whenever I cried, trying everything he could think of to comfort me. My depression, oddly enough, resulted in my relationship with Akihiko becoming closer, as he was the only one (besides Mitsuru) who could tell me stories about him before I ever knew him. I would waste hours just sitting in Shinji's room, on his bed reminiscing about our short time together. I would think of all the times we would go out to eat, how he would complain if I didn't eat my vegetables and about the movie we went to see and how he ended up crying at the end. I would think of the time we cooked dinner for everyone and how happy he looked, or at least happy for Shinji, to be cooking for others.

The memory that crossed my mind most of all was the night that we declared our love for each other.

I had been working up the courage to talk to tell him for days and when the opportunity presented itself one evening on September 25th I jumped at the chance. I was nervous, but I decided, 'What could go wrong?'

I remember making my way over to him in the lounge. He was standing by the front door, he seemed to by surveying the room, staying far away from the others, just as he liked it. He saw me coming from the stairs and gave me a small smile that made my chest suddenly seem tight. When I made my way up to him I fidgeted a little and kept playing with the strands of my ponytail, "G-good... Evening Senpai." He looked at me and seemed to get the wrong idea as he said, " It's fine, I'm okay now... I feel better after our talk... take care of them, Ok? I believe in you."

He turns away as if ending our conversation, but I'm desperate to keep conversation flowing, or else I might start to lose my nerve, "O-oh I know that Senpai, but... I-I like talking to you." He looks at me in disbelief. "W-what?..." He seemed to mentally shake himself then, as he pulls his beanie over his eyes, "Shouldn't you be with the others? He glares at me then, "I can't give you anything or do anything for you."

I know what he is doing, so I stand my ground and gain a new sense of determination, "But, I WANT to be with you."

He stared at me in confusion and I stared right back defiantly, or all least what I thought was defiant, I call it a success that I didn't wilt under his gaze. After a while his gaze flickers to the sofas, were most of the guys were watching T.V. or in their own private conversations. He seemed to my debating something in his head. When his eyes came back to me, they saw I was still staring at him...waiting.

" Tch, you know, you can stare at me like that all day, I got nothing for you" He said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Haven't you wasted enough time on me? What more do you want?" I began to panic as my courage swayed, what if he outright rejected me here and now? I envisioned myself just walking away, and pretending my feelings didn't exist. But of course they did. A wise man once said, 'To burn with desire and do nothing is one of the greatest torments we can bring upon ourselves.' Or something along those lines. So I take his advice and throw all my self-respect out the window and tell him bluntly, "I love you."

His jaw dropped and his face blushed bright red, "...Huh?" His reaction wasn't encouraging me at all and my heart sank further when he said, "Urgh...D-don't tease me like that!"

"I'm not teasing you senpai!" I said, mortified that he possibly thought this could be some kind of joke.

He looked away from me with a pained expression and up at the ceiling. "Why just blurt out something like that," he then gestured to the lounge," here of all places!"

I was a little more anxious now but, decided to be more ballsy. "Won't you come to my room, and we can talk further... in private?"

He looked at me like I had asked him to strip naked on the street. "I-I can't do that."

I folded my arms, "And why not?"

"I mean you're... Well people are gonna get the wrong idea."

'The wrong idea'? I thought to myself, It wasn't like I was throwing myself at him. And besides who cares about what others thought.

I sigh, "Then that just leaves your room I guess." His head whips round to gawk at me.

"Y-you moron!" he said harshly, and a little bit too loudly as several people in the lounge turned to stare at us. He quickly glanced up at them and turned back to me and said more quietly, "I-I ain't a nice guy, I can't let you in my room."

When I opened my mouth to protest, his expression changed from alarmed to one of frustration. "Don't you get it."

I look into his eyes and muster my confidence, I had waited too long for this and I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers, "I know what I'm saying senpai, I still want to go."

He shook his head then, the alarmed look had returned, "No way, It's not gonna happen." He sighed and looked straight into my face and bent down to my level.

"Look, you need to watch yourself, don't bother with someone like me."

I could see what he was doing, he was giving me a way out, one that I didn't want. I smile at him.

"I still love you, Senpai."

" You shouldn't, Idiot."

I made every excuse I could think of to get into his room. I begged and pleaded until he finally gave in. I marched my way up to the second floor, victorious. He followed me, his movements awkward and unsure. He was nervous, I could tell.

He stopped in front of the first door on the left hand wall and rummaged in his pocket for the key. I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground. He looked up at the sound and almost smiled. "Impatient, are we?" He pulled a small key from his pocket and turned to the door, "I dunno what you hope to find up here, let me tell ya, it ain't nothing special."

"That's okay with me, senpai." I smile. He falters when opening the door but he soon pushed the door open and walked in. I timidly followed after him, suddenly feeling a little out of place.

His room was practically empty except for his bed and a writing desk... It reflected him perfectly, you needed to find the charm in what seemed like an empty shell, I saw it perfectly though.

I stood in the middle of his room and he leaned against the wall.

"...So, happy now?" I turned to him and saw he was watching me with an intense expression. He leaned off the wall and stood to his full height."Your always pushing me around all the time." He shook his head and chuckled a little. He had such a nice laugh, so full of humour and kindness. "You're just gonna ignore what I want, huh?" He sighed and his eyes suddenly got a mischievous glint. "Yeah, well **two** can play that game." Shinjiro suddenly embraced me tightly and rested his head into my hair, his arms where wrapped around my waist. I was in a state of shock. And here I had been thinking this man might not harbour any feelings for me. Shinji never showed emotion, ever and now he was holding me tightly in a hug.

"This is all your fault you know, I'm all confused." His words are muffled in my hair, "You're all I can think about day and night... Dammit this isn't how it's supposed to be."

His words made my heart flutter in excitement and euphoria. I realised that I never wanted him to let me go. As I brought my arms up to encircle his neck, he suddenly released me and stepped back. I was frozen in confusion with my arms still in the air, I lowered them awkwardly. He turns his back to me and he now faces the bed, "You get it, right? How I feel about you, I-I don't want you to get hurt, and I know you will if you stay with me."

"Senpai..." I start to say but he interrupted me.

"Go back to your room." He pulled his beanie over his eyes and he warned me, "If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance, cause I won't let you go tonight."

I knew this decision would be my most important. If I left then everything would stay the same, I know he would not blame me, in fact it was like he was almost begging me to leave. He seemed to feel he wasn't worthy of any kind of happiness whether it be with me or anyone else, but I would be unhappy, doomed to admire him from afar. If I stayed I knew what would happen, I wasn't naive, I would be a part of something that we both couldn't truly understand, but if I took the plunge, I knew he was the only one I wanted to hold my hand. It didn't matter if we sank or swam. If we were together that would be enough. I just needed to be brave enough to jump.

"I'm not going anywhere senpai, this is what I want... you are what I want."

Shinjiro sighed at my words, almost seeming disappointed by my choice, he then started to chuckle and shook his head. "You're a real piece of work, you know that...?"

He took a few steps closer to me until our foreheads were almost touching. My heart accelerated and my breathing started to become ragged. I stared into his grey, but warm eyes

"I'm gonna make myself clear..." He said in a steady voice, "I ain't holding back anymore."

And then he leaned forward and pressed our lips together. It was our first kiss, and boy was it sweet. He tasted like oranges and some other tropical ingredients I couldn't name. I praise the Lord now that I had eaten nearly an entire packet of tic-tacs before I went to talk to him, nothing to put the love of your life off you like having dog breath.

His hands had worked their way into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed suddenly and pulled back, I was about to question him (if telling him off is the same as questioning) when he walked to the door and flipped the lock. My look of confusion changed to relief... and then a sense of fear, I had never been with anymore that way and I was so frightened. When Shinjiro came back over he seemed to sense my feelings. He brought his hand slowlyup to my face, as if he didn't want to startle me, and stroked his thumb across my cheek bone tenderly. "It's ok, don't be afraid... I won't hurt you." I leaned into his touch and smiled at him, I knew he loved my smile, he once told me to always keep smiling, no matter what happened.

He gave his own small smile back and leaned forward so our noses touched. "If you can't do this I understand, don't feel guilty at all." Shinjiro always thought of my feelings no matter what happened, he knew how I felt... but I knew how he felt. I could feel the desire radiate from him. He deserved to be happy, and so did I.

"I'm fine, senpai, I just... haven't done this before, that's all." I try to sound as casual as possible. His expression softens even further and he gave me a fond look. "Shinji." I look at him, "Huh?" He starts to look uncomfortable again. "If we are gonna do this, then call me, Shinji."

I giggle and throw my arms around his neck. Only Akihiko ever calls him Shinji. This was telling me that he considers me worthy of that nickname, and I feel honoured.

"Shinji." I said trying the name out.

"Yeah?" He said staring at me questioningly . I smile

"I love you."

He pulls back a little to look me in the eyes. I'm the first to lean in to restart our kiss.

And after that we carefully undress each other and we made love.

When all was said and done afterwards, He pulled the sheets over our bare bodies. He held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head, as I rested my head on his chest.

"Shinji?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" He murmured while stroking my hair, which I had taken down during our activities.

"C-can I stay here... tonight... with you?" I held my breath hopefully.

"Idiot."

I looked up at him, instead of an angry face I saw a tender look. His arms then tightened around me. "As if I would let you go tonight... tomorrow you can, but tonight your mine." He then rolled over on top of me. I giggled and ran my hand through his beanie-less and shaggy brown hair. He kissed me, and held me so gently, like I was made of porcelain. As he held me, and I snuggled into his chest again, he finally said it. He was running his fingers up and down my arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake, he leaned over, and whispered, his lips barely touching my ear.

"I haven't told you this Minako... and I should have, a long time ago... I love you."

I fell asleep some time later, listening to the comforting sound of his heart beating.

I'm brought back to the present when, I feel Junpei release me and I am forced out of my memories of happier times and back into my present situation.

"I know, I'm fine Jun." He looks unconvinced, "Really. I know he wouldn't want me to be unhappy. I just have to go to the doctor and get my head straight.

"Have you made an appointment?" He asks, to which I nod.

"Yeah, tomorrow at 5pm."

"I'm coming with you then!"

"Jun..."

"Just hold up! You don't expect me to sit by and watch you go through this scary as hell shit alone, do you?!"

"I don't want you force yourself..." I look away again, feeling bad that I might have dragged him into my problems.

"Hey." I feel his finger lift my chin up so I look at him. "I wouldn't offer If I didn't want to come." I smile at this.

"Thanks Jun that... that actually means alot to me."

He scratches the back of his head and looks embarrassed. His arm drops.

"When are you planning on telling the others?" I freeze. I rush forward and grab his arm.

"Jun, please don't tell them."

"Why no-"

"PLEASE JUN! I'm asking you as my best friend, please, I just need more time before I can deal with their questions."

He looks at me, "They aren't gonna accuse or judge you, ya know."

I let out a breath that I had been holding, "That's BS Jun, they all have I thoughts, they may not say it but I can see it in their faces."

"I didn't judge you." I pause. I don't know how to respond to that.

"No, you didn't, did you?"

There is an awkward silence.

"Ok Mina, I won't say anything." I smile in relief. "But!" My smile fades, I knew there was a but, " You have to tell them yourself by the end of November."

"Jun..."

"No, they have a right to know, especially since you are living under Mitsurus dads roof."

I look at him angrily but I can't argue with his logic, but I'm afraid of how they might react. I nod curtly. He seems satisfied. He changes the subject.

"So," He says, "You are having a kid, eh?"

I nod, " Yep, probably." When he looks confused I explain.

"Pregnancy tests aren't always 100% accurate. I could go to the doctor tomorrow and he might say all that is wrong is that I have a bad case of the flu or something."

He looks even more confused. "So you may NOT be pregnant."

"That's right, but very unlikely."

His forehead creases again. I grin, " Take your time Jun."

He scowls, "Shut up..."

"Can we go get something to eat now? I'm starving."

He looks almost panicked. "Wait... does that mean you might have to eat for two now? Oh dear God my poor wallet!"

I whack him on the arm, "For that I'll get two portions of the most expensive thing on the menu!"

"Don't you dare!"

I laugh and grab my bag and jacket from the hook on the wall and rush out the door. I hear Junpei come out after me. I lock my door. I look at Jun and see he is staring at me strangely

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, but... I am glad you're so calm... about all of this."

"Oh ... well..."

"I'm gonna be there for you ok? Since Shinjiro-senpai can't be here at the moment... I just... want you to know that...ok?"

I feel like crying again, I blink furiously. "You sap." I say eventually in a teasing tone.

He looks put out for a second and then laughs, "Hey! I'm being all emotional here! I thought chicks dig that."

"Oh yes Romeo, you are real smooth, just remember who you're talking to here."

"Oh how could I forget, I guess you're going to be an even bigger pain in the ass from now on, huh?"

He dodges my well aimed blow and we both head to Wakatsu. We laugh and joke, while we are there. We don't come back to the dorm until late. I decide to head to Tartarus to train tonight. I knew Junpei didn't approve but I ignored him.

When we returned I bid everyone good night, and went up to bed. When I got in under the covers, I realised just how lucky I was to still have Junpei. Today could have gone alot worse, I count my lucky stars and smile. I curled up into a ball and fall into a dreamless sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

A/N I'm quite happy with this chapter :) I'll try to post again tomorrow. remember to review. thanks


	5. The Doctors office and a Hard Decision

The next day, after school, I found myself walking to the doctors office, with Junpei right at my side. There was no time to go home and change, so we were still in our uniforms. He kept shooting glances at me, but I looked straight ahead. We approached the centre 15 minutes before I was due for my appointment.

The centre was a moderately sized, modern building. There were swirling bushes decorating the paved walkway into the centre. When we entered through the sliding glass doors, we were immediately hit by a burst of cold air. I shivered a little and folded my arms across my body. The walls are blindingly yellow and there are wide windows stretched down each wall until they stop at the first doors on each side. I can see a long corridor travel down behind the front desk and waiting areas on both sides of the rooms We make our way up to the front desk and see a plumpish woman sitting behind it. She looks up from her magazine as we approach, and she looks annoyed.

"Yes? How can I help you?" She asks in a bored tone, I take an instant disliking to her, but decide to stay polite.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Doctor Takemoto for 5pm."

Without a word, she takes a file out of a container and opens it up. She flips to a blank page and picks up a pen.

"Name?"

I narrow my eyes. "Minako Arisato."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

She writes this information down and comes to a larger box.

"And what are your symptoms and/or reoccurring problems?"

I pause for a second, symptoms? I look at Junpei, but he just shrugs.

I turn back to the woman, who by now looks like she's being tortured at the fact I'm taking so long, " I have been ummm vomiting and uhhh been eating strangely annnddd my tummy had been hurting and emm... uhhh..."

"Had a serious temper problem." I glare at Junpei, and he just holds his hands up in surrender. "Just helping you here."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. The woman writes my 'symptoms' down and I answer a few more medical related questions, like, 'Do you have Diabetes?' etc, etc.

When she is finished, she rips out the sheet of paper and hands it to me.

"Give this to the Doctor when you go in, he will call you when he is ready." And with that she picks up her magazine and blanks us.

We move to sit at the waiting area. When we are settled I glance at the huge clock above the door, it read 4.51pm. I started to feel extremely nervous and began to start shaking my leg up and down to try and distract myself for a while.

Suddenly Junpeis hand came down and stopped my leg from shaking. I look up at him.

"Please stop, that's so frickin' annoying."

"Sorry."

He sighs and leans forward and murmurs, "Tell me now, before we go in, what is on your mind."

"I'm afraid."

"I know that already."

"No but I mean, terrified. I don't know what to do..."

He gives me a comforting smile and takes hold of my hand gently. "Dude, you're going to be okay. I'm here now, that isn't gonna change." I nod but stay silent. And that is how it stays until,

"Minako Arisato!"

I look up to see a nurse with a clipboard standing by the desk. I looked at the clock. It was 5.00pm exactly. I began to physically shake. I wasn't ready for this. I felt Junpeis hand tighten onto mine. I started to feel like I was hyperventilating. I looked at Junpei. "I can't do this, I can't do this, I can-"

" Yes, you can! You know why? Cause you are strong! You can't let this floor you. You have gone through worse and probably will go through worse, hell you fight shadows nearly every-night!"

"But I know what I'm doing in Tartarus! This is way way way over my head!"

Junpei stands and holds his hand out to me, "Come on Mina-tan, docs waitin'." I don't move and I feel my eyes widen in panic. They quickly flicker to the door and back at him. When he sees this, his face grows dark.

"Is this it? Hmm? Are you finally gonna run away?! After all the other bullshit you put up with, is this the thing that beats you!"

I start to feel really frustrated at how he didn't see my inner turmoil, and how much this frightened me, "I-I just want to be normal for once! Is that so hard? If I pretend this." I point to my stomach, "...Doesn't exist then I feel almost... normal... for a little while..."

"But I under-..."

"No you don't! You have no idea what it's like! This fear is consuming me, I can't think straight! I'm scared for everything now! My future, my friends reactions... Shinji never coming back..." I stop and bite my lip. " I don't wanna do this, I'm not ready."

"Minako..." He looks at me with sad eyes, but thankfully, not pity. He looks to the ceiling for a minute, maybe asking God for inspiration... stranger things have happened. He bends down onto his knees so we are eye level.

"Mina-tan... I'm sorry... truely, but I'm not gonna let you run now. There are times in every persons life were they have to do stuff they don't wanna do, hell we are the living examples of that!" I almost smile. He takes hold of both of my hands.

"You have to do this, but... I know you know this. I know it can't be easy and I'll probably never will understand properly but..." He loops his arm through mine. "...I'm not gonna leave you alone for this, I swear, scouts honour."

A smile slowly creeps back up my face. " I don't know what burning orphanage I rescued or ...cat I saved from a tree, in a past life to deserve you, Jun."

He just grins his good-natured grin and stands to his full height. He offers me his hand and I take it... I guess this can almost be counted as some kinda metaphor or some fate shit.

We walk up to the nurse who was by now tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"If you're ready, Doctor Takemoto is ready for you now. Please follow me."

We follow the doctor down to the long corridor and come to two flights of stairs. We walk up them and down another corridor until we stop at a door that says, 'Doctor Takemoto' on it.

"Just go right in, and hand that sheet to him."

"Thanks." Junpei says and the nurse nods and walks back the way we came.

I grip the door handle tightly.

"Jun..."

"Yeah."

"What I said earlier, about wishing 'this' didn't exist. I don't... really know If I mean that yet."

I pushed open the door.

The doctors office was a nice sized room with a window at the back. The walls were a peachy colour with posters of the human anatomy with different diseases all across it. There was a cabinet of books on the right side wall, an examining table was right next to the same wall and two chairs on the other side. On the left wall was large desk that spanned half the wall with lots of pages, books and a computer on it. I saw a picture near the computer of a man, a woman and two young children at what looked like Naganaki Shrine. The Doctor was sitting in his chair in front of the computer. When he heard us come in, he swivelled round to face us. He was the man from the picture. The doctor was a young man with short black hair, stubble and wore glasses. He smiled kindly at us and got up from his seat and shook my hand. "Hello, I'm Doctor Takemoto."

"Hello, doctor." I said and he then shook Junpeis hand, who said hello as well.

"Please, Please do sit." He gestured to the chairs. We both obediently sat and I handed him the piece of paper. He adjusted his glasses and read the information on the sheet, his pursed his lips once or twice but said nothing. He then set it aside and sat himself.

"Now," he looked back at the sheet," Minako, It seems here that you have been suffering abdominal cramps and persistent vomting. Have you been eating anythin-"

I cut him off, "Listen, I know what is wrong, and by your expression so do you... you think I'm pregnant as well."

The doctor smiles and removes his glasses, "Your observant... yes I do think that is the case. Have you taken a test?"

"Yeah, it was positive."

"I see, then I guess you are here today to get a second opinion, and discuss your opinions, is that correct?"

"Yes."

The doctor turns to Junpei, who had been quiet until this point, " I assume this is your partner, Miss Arisato."

Junpei and I took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Oh hell no!

I try to explain to the poor doctor, who looks startled at our behaviour."No, no, this is my friend, Junpei, He isn't the father..." I pause for a second and swallow a sudden lump in my throat.I appreciate everything Junpei is trying to do and I hate seeming ungrateful...but... It should be Shinji here with me, I sigh quietly."The father... couldn't come today, so Junpei offered to come with me."

The doctor nodded his understanding. He started to discuss some... very personal information, about when I noticed my periods stopped, etc. Actually that was the only reason I had taken the test in the first place, I never in a million years thought it would be positive, I originally thought it was stress over what happened to Shinji. Poor Junpei looked like he wanted to bolt from the room, but like a loyal friend he stayed by my side. A question that really caught his attention was the last one.

"Did you and your partner use protection when you had intercourse, Miss Arisato?" I blushed bright red at that and half wanted to bolt myself but I answered calmly, "Yes... we used a condom."

Junpeis head snapped up, "W-what?" he stuttered, looking like he had seen a ghost. The doctor and I looked at him, "What...what?" I asked. He looked from me to the doctor and back again, "You used a condom?! T-Then how c-can you be pregnant!?"

I stared at him, horrified that anybody could actually be that stupid. The doctor just chuckled merrily and explained, " No contraceptives are 100% son, they usually go from 87% affective right up to only 98% affective, either that or they may have holes or tears in them, that is probably happened with Minako here, the only 100% affective way is to have a vasectomy or female sterilisation."

The look on Junpeis face was priceless, he looked like we had burned his manga collection and burned the Beef Bowl to the ground, scared, sad and a little traumatised. I shook my head, "We learnt this in school Jun."

"H-huh, when!"

"About two months ago!"

"You can't expect me to remember to all the way back then, do ya?"

I facepalm, literally, "No, of course not, sorry... Grandpa."

The doctor smiles at our antics, "Miss Arisato, I'm finished with my line of questioning , but would you mind if I took a look at your stomach for a moment? I just want to check for bruises or unusual swelling."

"Ok."

I hop onto the table and Junpei moves down a chair to the one closest to the table. I lift my blazer and white shirt up over my belly. I feel the doctor beginning to poke and prod at my abdomen. It was kinda uncomfortable and I grimace a little, but it's not anything really painful. When the doctor seemed satisfied nothing was wrong he told me I could sit down again. I pull my shirt down and take my place in the seat next to Junpei.

"I'm glad to see there is nothing wrong so far, can you see how your stomach is starting to grow a little rounder?"

I nod," Yeah, just the other day I had trouble getting my skirt on."

The doctor chuckled, "Well get really used to that, cause that is going to happen more now." He grows more serious. "I think it's time for the hard part, discussing your options."

I feel my face fall, this is the moment I had been dreading.

The doctor stands and walks to the cabinet, takes out a couple of leaflets and sits down again, but not before pulling his chair a little closer.

"You know you have a few options, and remember this is your decision, don't let me or anybody else...," the doctor looks pointedly at Junpei, "...influence your choice." Junpei looks a little reproached but says nothing.

I nod and the doctor hands me a leaflet, the title was , 'Adoption: Giving a child a second chance.' I flip it open and see pictures of families with adopted children and see details about choosing the right family and real life stories from both the adoptive parents and the children.

"What do you feel about adoption, Minako?" I look at Junpei, who smiles at me encouragingly, and then back at the doctor.

"For a while, I thought this would be probably the best choice..." the doctor nods, "... but I'm just a little confused about what would happen, if I did want the baby to be adopted."

The doctor leans back in his chair, "Well I'm no expert, but I believe that the centre would contact an agency and tell them of your wishes. In turn they would set up a make shift interview process for you and the potential parents. There would be more than one couple, and you would just pick who you feel is best to care for the child, and of course all the couples would be approved by the agency before they met you."

I nod in understanding, "And what after I... you know... give birth."

"Well, the couple will be the ones to take the child home with them, you have the right to see the child before it is given to his or her parents but it is up to the parents if they allow you to see the child after that day."

I run the facts through my head. This should be perfect, the baby gets a stable home and a family that will love it, and I keep my independence and have a chance to live life. This should be perfect, but...

"Do you mind if I see some other leaflets, please."

The doctor sits up straighter, "Oh, off course, here." He hands me another leaflet and I freeze. It says, 'Abortion: all the facts you need.' My eyes widen, I open the leaflet and there are facts all about what dates it can be done up to and all the different kinds of abortions that can be performed. There is a story from a woman who had an abortion, as the foetus was heavily disabled. I start to feel a little overwhelmed, I had never considered abortion, I thought I would never be able to hurt a baby like that. I looked up at the doctor and he notes my distress.

"Minako, if you were to have an abortion at this early stage the baby wouldn't feel any pain." I blink in surprise, "Really?" The doctor smiles, "Really, in fact the 'baby', isn't even a foetus yet, an embryo becomes a foetus in the 9th week of pregnancy, we wouldn't even be able to see it on an ultrasound at this stage."

I nod again...I'm beginning to feel like a bobble head.

In all seriousness, this piece of news makes me feel a little less guilty about considering an abortion. If the embryo can't feel any pain then that makes one less problem to think off. If I have an abortion, this whole situation just... goes away, nobody ever has to know. I could probably persuade Junpei never to tell a soul. I lift my hand run it through my hair, which I have out of my usual ponytail.

I lift my head up, "Can I have the last leaflet, please." The doctor hands it to me silently, the cover says, 'Having a baby? All the information to taking care of your bundle of joy.' This is the leaflet I am the most frightened to read. I flip it open and immediately see a picture of a man and woman, the woman is holding a tiny baby in a little yellow onesie. A lump forms in my throat when I look at them. They looked like a perfect family... something that, until now, I never realised that I wanted.

In a better time and a better place, I could see Shinji and I together... with a family. I think nearly every girl dreams of having a baby with the love of their life... mine just came sooner than expected. I sigh and close the leaflet.

"Doctor, would it be ok if I could talk with Junpei in private...please?"

"Yes of course, I really should go and file these anyway." The doctor says gesturing to a stack of folders. He picks them up and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I turn to Junpei when it closes.

"What should I do?!" He looks surprised.

"I thought you had already decided that?"

I gawk at him, "When?"

He looks at me like I'm stupid, "Outside the office, you said you didn't mean to say you didn't want the kid, I thought you meant you were going to keep it."

I look at him flabbergasted, "I never said that!"

"It was implied,then."

I groan and I bring my knees up and I wrapped my arms around them.

Junpei begins to look worried, "Look Mina, I didn't mean to pressure you, honestly, I thought that was what YOU wanted."

I remained silent, and he continues.

"Listen, don't let me or anybody else tell you what to do, this is your choice, I'm here to support you not tell you what to do."

I look at him, "I want your opnion though, if you were me what would you do, honestly."

He looks out the window and murmurs, " Do you honestly want to know what I would do?"

I nod furiously, "Yes, please tell me!"

"I would keep it."

The silence afterwards was long and the tension could be cut with a knife. 'He would keep it...?' I think to myself. After a while the silence gets to me and I ask.

"Why?"

He looks startled but answers calmly, "I dunno, you know, it... just seems like the right thing... you know for ME to do."

"Why?"

He tilts his head in thought, " Cause I... don't really know how I could carry a baby for 9 months and then just... give it away... you know."

I nod, and there is another silence. I break this one as well, but with my own thoughts.

"I picture it sometimes."

He looks at me confused, "H-huh?"

I look at the ceiling, "The baby, I picture it."

"Oh."

"I also picture what it would be like, if Shinji and I were older and were ready for this... and I really liked that thought."

Junpei remains silent.

"I picture Shinji cooking dinner and our baby, obviously older, helping him. I can see us on holidays at the beach, building sandcastles and teaching them how to swim... Oh! And Shinji would show them the small fish that are daring enough to swim close."

By now Junpei had closed his eyes and was leaning his head against the wall.

"I can imagine Christmases' and Birthdays. Our kid jumping on the bed to wake us up, and maybe I would get a camera and record them opening their presents. Shinji would complain about all the wasted wrapping paper." I laugh to myself. "All of you guys would come and celebrate, Shinji would be in charge of the kitchen, of course but Fuuka, the poor dear, would want to help... think of it, Shinji would murder her if she messed anything up." Even Junpei laughs at this.

"I wonder what they would look like, a Mini Shinji? Or maybe a Mini Me, or maybe completely different or like both of us... I don't know." I pause. "I wonder kind of person they would be. Kind, modest...?"

"Quick-tempered or grumpy, like their Mum and Dad." Junpei grins from beside me. I punch him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up, Jun."

He just continues to grin and looks out the window. He sighs quietly. "Mina, whatever you decide, I'm here, remember that, I know I sound like a parrot but I feel I have to drill that fact into you."

I nod. I think of all three possibilities and I weigh up the good and bad things about all three. It's about 10 minutes later that I reach my decision. I may end up regretting it... someday or I may not, but I feel it is the best decision.

When the doctor comes back in a few minutes later, I'm definitely sure of my answer.

"Well, Miss Arisato, have you reached a decision?"

I nod, "Yes. I have."

The doctor raises his eyebrow, "What is your decision?"

Junpei is watching me now.

I sit up a little straighter.

"I think... no... I'm definitely going to...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

A/N Oh I'm kinda evil, aren't I? You will all find out tomorrow! And I promise there will be 3rd November action as well. So remember to review! thanks :)


	6. An Answer and A Plea from the Heart

"...keep it."

I can feel the tension just vanishing, now that I've given a definite answer.

The doctor stares hard into my face," Miss Arisato, are you 100% sure this is what you want?"

I nod, "Yes." I can feel Junpei gripping my hand tightly.

The doctor smiles, "If that is your choice, I guess, I can say congratulations now."

I giggle and look at the floor, "Yeah... I guess so."

The doctor walks to his desk and starts to write on my sheet. When he is finished he then hands me the parent care leaflet. "You might want to keep that."

I accept it gratefully.

The doctor sits again and starts giving me instructions.

"Now, as I have already told you the embryo is still too small to be seen on an ultrasound, but we should be able to see it and maybe the heartbeat by the end of next week."

I gawk at him, "A h-heartbeat? So soon?"

He nods, "Yes, so I would advise, if you want to see it, to make an appointment with an obstetrician and they can perform a scan at 6 and a half weeks. Though your first official scan should be at 12 weeks."

I take all this information in.

"Oh and Miss Arisato, I would advise you start taking Iron supplements, as a lot of pregnant women suffer from the Iron deficiency, Anemia and also Vitamin D supplements, as a deficiency in Vitamin D is also common… and can be life threatening."

I gulp. Life threatening?...Crap.

"Stay away from soft cheeses such as Bree, as the chances of it containing the harmful bacteria, Listeria, is very high, so it isn't safe to eat. Also avoid Liver, as it contains a high amount of Vitamin A, and too much Vitamin A is very harmful to an unborn child and increases the chance of miscarriage."

At this point I'm frozen to my seat, staring at the doctor in frightened awe at all the knowledge he is giving me. The doctor notices my stillness.

"Don't let me frighten you though, the leaflet will tell you all you can do and everything you can't, and besides, most women enjoy pregnancy, it is just a minor few who are miserable."

I look at the doctor with an expression that says, that-is-supposed-to-be-comfort?!

Junpei is the first to stand and thanks the doctor profusely as he shakes his hand. I follow soon after. I shake his hand and he hands me the sheet.

"Take this to reception would you? Just give it to Kyoko sitting at the desk and she will put it away."

I nod and say our last minute thanks and goodbyes.

Junpei and I walk down the hall, down the stairs and to the front desk in silence.

The same woman is sitting there from before. I walk up to the front desk and hand the sheet in. She audibly sighs, sets her magazine down and takes the sheet. She skims her eyes across it and pauses for a second. She goes to put my sheet in a baby pink folder, while at the same time her eyes flicker to my tummy. My eyes narrow slightly. She finishes filing the sheet and looks up at me.

"I guess I should say, 'congratulations'…. right?" She says in a nasally voice, dripping in sarcasm.

My eyes narrow into slits and I say in a cold voice, "Yeah, you should, if you were actually capable of being polite." And without another word, I turn on my heels and storm off towards Junpei. He immediately sees I'm pissed off and he glances at the woman, who by now is giving us a look of loathing. I walk through the front doors and Junpei follows after, he grabs my arm when we are out of sight of the centre.

"Hey, hey, slow down. Now tell me what happened." I try to shake him off.

"Nothing, just that stupid woman."

"What did she do?"

I sigh angrily, "She was just being a big bitch, okay. Can we drop it?"

He lets me go and nods, "Ok."

We continue to walk down the street in silence, until,

"So, you're not going to talk about your decision, huh?"

I look at Junpei, " What is there to discuss?"

He looks astonished, "Hmm, a lot actually."

I sigh and rub my head with one of my hands.

"I don't wanna discuss it now, I'm too tired."

He folds his arms, "Okkkk, but you know you HAVE to talk about it sooner rather than later, right."

"Just forget about, Junpei, I'll deal with everything myself."

His brow crinkles, "What is 'everything'?"

"You know, school, work and the doctors… etc etc."

He stares at me then, "Your fucking batty…."

I stop dead, what did he say? IM batty… ME?! Oh fuck no.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

He looks angry now, "Oh, I don't know... How about in a few months you are going to have a frickin' baby! And you don't seem to care!"

I glare at him, "I do fucking care! Besides, you said you didn't judge me!"

"I'm judging you now though."

I recoil like I had been slapped. He… is judging me? I thought he said…. he would support me. I try to smooth my face into an emotionless mask.

"Fine, Junpei, that's ok, I never asked for your help. From now on it's just me and my baby, as it should be."

I start to power walk down the street, but I hear him call after me and the sound of footsteps hitting the pavement. I felt a hand grab my arm. I lash out at him, but he holds tight. I start to hit him but he still doesn't let go, but he makes audible noises of pain each time I whack him, which I take extreme pleasure out of. He fights my flailing arms until he is holding both by hands down. He stares hard into my face.

" Will you let me explain, you bloody fool!"

I thrash in his grasp. " You… don't… have.. to… explain! I… get…it!"

He curses under his breath, "Mina, I didn't mean it like that! I meant I'm judging you because you are still, after all this time, trying to push people away!"

I stop thrashing and stand completely still… what?

He continues, obviously pleased with my reaction. "You are so set in keeping distance from others just to keep them happy, but what about you? You're so sociable, you're probably miserable now."

I keep my head down.

"Please, please don't push us away, don't be like a ghost again, please…." He reduces to begging me… just like last time. I understand his fears, he believes that I'll turn into what I was when Shinji was shot, alive… yet not really living.

"I want to help you, but why don't you want to be helped?"His face crumples, "Don't you trust me?"

I can barely stop the tears from falling, "I do trust you… I trust all of you…. but I don't want to rely on someone… and then lose them."

He looks taken aback. "Huh?"

I sigh, "My parents, my bitch of an aunt…. and Shinji. I loved and depended on them…. but they all left me on my own. I couldn't bear it if anything like that happened to the rest of you. So I wanted to do most of the stuff on my own. So I wouldn't worry you, I would try to be happy, I didn't want you to hurt because of me."

He groans, "You have to let us in Minako, you need someone to confide in, if you don't, sooner or later, the stress will end up making you miserable." He looks sheepish. "I can't promise you everybody will understand right away….. but they would want you to be happy… and so would Shinjiro-senpai.

I blink the tears from my eyes. I cry too easily these days. I whisper. "Thank you Jun." And hug him in the middle of the street. He hugs me right back. When we let go of each other. I smile at him.

"I don't want to discuss my decision today, but…. maybe sooner, rather than later.

He nods understandably. I look up and see the large Hospital off in the distance. I bite my lip. "Hey, Jun?"

"Yeah."

"I am going to the hospital for a bit, ok?"

He looks confused, but realisation dawns on his face, he nods again, "Sure, I'll see you at the dorm…. tell him 'hi' from me, ok?"

"Ok."

Junpei and I part ways at the intersection, and I make my way to the hospital . The walk to the hospital was only 15 minutes long, and gave me plenty of time to think of what I was going to say.

When I arrive, I walk to the elevator and I make my way up to ICU. When I get there, there is still almost 20 minutes of visiting time left. I make my way to his room. I am so familiar with the way now, I don't need a nurse to help anymore. I stand outside his door for a second, preparing myself, and then push it open.

He lay there, sleeping, as always, looking so vulnerable, and yet still looking so strong. He wore an oxygen mask to keep his breathing regulated. I walked up to him slowly. The flowers I had brought with me last them had been replaced with fresh ones, probably by Ken or Mitsuru. I reached out tentatively and gently tucked a strand of hair beside his ear. I whisper, "Hello, Shinji."

I started my usual routine of making sure he was tucked into his sheets properly, I chatted away, telling him how soft the sheets felt and maybe he was **too** comfortable. Next I checked to see if his pajamas were fixed properly on him. After I was sure he was comfortable. I sat in the chair on the right side of his bed, next to the window.

I gazed into his sleeping face.

"Shinji, I have something important to tell you." I said quietly. "I wasn't exactly sure earlier, but I definitely know now… I'm pregnant."

He didn't move. I took hold of his hand… his fingers didn't curl around mine, "You're going to be a daddy…. Isn't that exciting?" He didn't answer. I took a shaky breath, "I can't get my first scan until next week, as the baby is too small to be seen at the moment, but I'll get a picture and bring it here, so you can see him… or her all the time." I smiled…. but he didn't smile back.

I swallow a lump in my throat. "I-I went to the doctors today. I went with Junpei….. the receptionist was a real bitch, but the doctor was very kind, and we talked all about the baby, and the stuff I can and can't eat. You would have a real fun time trying to find food that is good for me AND food that I would actually eat, cause as you know, I can be a strict carnivore." I grin at him. He doesn't even blink. I force the smile to stay in place. "He gave me a leaflet, it is supposed to have all the basics to taking care of small babies." I hold the leaflet up to him. I want him to reach out and take it, but of course, he doesn't. I put it back in my bag. Then I look back up at him.

"I have morning sickness, nearly every morning now, but I learnt in school it should end around the 3rd month, so I really shouldn't complain too much."

I look up at his face and it remains smooth and peaceful. I look down at my flat tummy. "I wonder if it will be a he or she? If it's a he, I think he'll be more like you…. actually maybe I shouldn't say that, I don't want you to pass your grumpiness of to our kid!" I laugh a little at his expense. My laughter soon starts to sound like a choking sound, so I stop, and grip his hand tighter.

"When I was at the doctors, I started to imagine our little family. You, me and the baby. I thought of family holidays and Christmases' and all that stuff." I take a breath. "I told Junpei all that stuff, but I didn't tell him all of it, so keep this a secret…ok?" His heart monitor continued to beep, I took that as a yes.

"I thought of our baby and you… just together…. bonding. I thought of all the things you would teach him or her, and not just cooking either. I thought of his or her future, graduating college? Maybe? Or maybe opening up their own business- just letting their dreams guide them."

I feel a stinging behind my eyes, but I refuse to cry. "I thought of if they ever got married, you and I would be there, I would probably cry, of course, hell, you might too! Cause I know you're just a softie at heart."

I stroke his hand with my thumb. "If it was a she, you would walk her down the aisle. And give her away to her finacée, I know it would kill you inside, but at least you would know there was someone else out there that loved her almost as much as you do."

I swallow another lump in my throat and my voice begins to crack. "I know if he or she was ever scared or sad, you would be there to hug them close and tell them everything was going to be alright. They'd know they were loved and we would **both** protect them."

I take another breath. " You know why I thought of all this? Because I know you would be an amazing dad….," I start to feel a tear trickle down my cheek,"… and I realised just how much I wanted to keep our child, because I only just managed to realise that I love them, so so much, and I want them to have a happy life ." I feel a another tear drop down my face." But I'm so scared you'll never wake up, to meet them and that they will never know you."

I lean over bury my face into his arm. "Please, please, please, come back, please wake up….. I need you….." I bring his hand down to rest on my stomach. "They need you…. so please, come back to us."

He doesn't even twitch.

My face crumples and I bury my head in the sheets and bawl.

After I finish crying, I don't know how long I sit there and just stare into space before I hear a nurse enter the room.

"Dear, visiting hours are finishing now, I'm going to have to ask you to go" I wipe my face and nod, I stand up, lean forward and kiss him on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon." I whisper. And then I walk out of the door, the ICU and the hospital. I don't want to go back to the dorm yet and face the others in my state. So instead I head to Paulownia Mall and, while there I decide to talk to the monk, Mutatsu, in Club Escapade. I find him in his usual spot. He scolds me from coming on a school night, but soon starts to tell me about his wife and son. He tells me he is thinking of hiring someone to find them. I encourage him and tell him to try and beg for a second chance. He pounders over my suggestions, thanks me and then tells me to go home and study. I leave him, in a better mood than earlier.

I go back to the dorm and find only Yukari and Ken in the lounge.

Yukari looks up when I approach, "Hey there, where have you been?"

I shrug, "Nowhere, really, I went to the hospital for a while, though."

She looks at me with sympathy, "How is he?"

I plop down into an armchair. "He's ok, nothing's changed."

Yukari nods and drops the subject. Sometimes Yukari can annoy me, but I do appreciate her looking out for me and being interested in Shinjis recovery.

Ken continues to stare at the T.V. screen and drink something from a blue cup, I know he still feels guilty about what happened to Shinji and I sometimes get the feeling he doesn't know how to act around me. I said some terrible stuff to him when Shinji first went into hospital, all that I regret now. I try my best to make it up to him and make him see I don't blame him anymore.

"Whatcha' drinking, Ken? I ask him. He looks up, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm, just coffee."

"What? You're in Elementary school Ken, I didn't start to drink coffee until the second year of Middle school."

He shrugs sheepishly, "I-I just like the taste, and besides everybody else here drinks it, so why shouldn't I?

I raise my eyebrow, but say nothing.

… Man I wish I could have some coffee. Stupid No caffeine rule….

I sigh and pull myself out of the chair and walk over to the kitchen, I dig around in the fridge and find a salad with a sticker on it saying, 'Yukari's' on it. I ignore the implied warning and peel the sticker off and throw it in the bin. I then sit at the table and begin to eat it. After I finish I throw the evidence in the bin.

I place my hands on my hips. I'm still bloody hungry!

I root around in the cupboards but only find ingredients, cooking something takes time…. and I don't want to wait. I sigh and decide to give up. I make my way up the stairs to the second floor and sit at the tables in front of the vending machines. I start to draw up a training schedule in my head for tonight, as it is the last night in Tartarus before we end the Dark Hour. I take a moment to reflect on this.

The Dark Hour, finally over. If it wasn't for the Dark Hour, we would all probably just be living our normal lives… but if it wasn't for the Dark Hour, we all probably would not have met. I suddenly feel something wet on my hand, I look down to see Koromaru sitting by my side wagging his tail. I rub his ears.

"Hello boy." He continues to pant beside me. I turn my body towards him. He stops wagging his tail almost immediately. He then leaned his head in and started to sniff me, when he reached my abdomen, his tail started to wag again.

I was astonished, "You know, don't you boy? Koromaru barks once as if to say, 'yes.' I continued to rub his head. Koromaru could literally smell I was pregnant. I really didn't know dogs could do that.

I got up from the chair and made my way up to my room, with Koro-chan hot on my heels. When I was inside, I quickly went onto Google and typed in, 'Can dogs smell when you are pregnant?' And clicked enter.

After about  
two minutes of looking I found out that, yes dogs can smell and hear the baby inside the mother and can even smell the change of hormones in the woman. I look down at Koromaru.

"You're a really strange animal, you know that?"

Koro-chan just tilts his head to the side. I giggle at him.

"Well Koro-chan, that's you and Junpei, 2 down, 6 to go."

I shut down my computer, and leave my room with Koro-chan, and head downstairs to the vending machines. I see Fuuka and Junpei sitting there and chatting.

"Hey guys." I say brightly. They both look up.

"Yo, Mina-tan."

"Hello, Minako-chan." I sit down on the bench next to Fuuka.

"So what are we discussing?" I ask as I lean my elbows on the table and hold my head up in my hands.

"Well, Minako-chan, we were talking about what we will do tomorrow, after the battle is over." Fuuka says in her gentle voice.

I grimace, "I think all I want to do is sleep after that."

Junpei tutts and shakes his head. "Come on Minako, live a little! There is plenty of time to sleep, after the party!"

I look at him pointedly," I think I'll be fine, thanks all the same."

Junpei either is too stupid to take my hints, or is ignoring them. For his sake, I hope it's not former.

Junpei continues to prattle on, "Dude, we should totally get Mitsuru-senpai to get sushi!" This catches my attention.

"Sushi?! I frickin' love sushi! Can we have the party tomorrow or the day after!"

Fuuka looks confused then, "But Minako-chan, won't we all be a little tired?"

I turn to her, my mood not at all dampened. "Who gives a crap?! There's free sushi involved!" Junpei woops.

"That's the spirit!"

Fuuka looks a little out of place but ends up giggling at our antics, she even joins when we go up to Mitsuru-senpais room and start to chant 'Sushi' outside her door. Mitsuru comes out a few minutes later with the threat of executing us and we all scuttle off as fast as we can.

When Midnight hits, We all make our way to Tartarus. I could tell that Junpei still didn't know what to say about me training, so I pulled him to the side.

"Jun, please don't make this harder for me than it should be, I know I shouldn't be training, really, but I have to, you understand, right."

He just sighs and says, "Yeah I know, sorry, but I'm gonna watch your back okay, now that your gonna keep the kid, lets just make sure he stays in one piece."

I smile at him," Or she, don't forget, it could be a girl rather than a boy."

He gets a mischievous grin, "Or you could have both."

My eyes widen, "Shut up! Don't jinx me!"

He just laughs and we continue on to Tartarus.

We spend nearly an hour in there before we call it quits.

As we leave, I take one last look at Tartarus.

"Goodbye, Tartarus," I whisper, "Thanks for the injuries….. but thank you for my friends."

I feel Junpei sling his arm around my shoulders and I do the same to him, then we tried to do a three- legged walk home while singing, 'We will rock you' by Queen.

When I climb into bed, later on, I can't help but feel kinda excited for tomorrow…. and quite scared. I place my hand on my belly and smile.

I think I will be just fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

A/N There you go, we will see if she regrets her decision or not. Don't forget, reviews do make the writer very happy :)


	7. The Preparation for the Final Shadow

**A/N FREQUENT READERS NOTICE! Good news and Bad news. Good news I am going to Portugal for two weeks. Bad news I wont be updating for two weeks. So, I haven't given up on the story! On the contrary, I was I could keep writing. I will be back on August 10th so I will try to write something and post on August 11th as I feel bad for leaving you all hanging around with nothing for two weeks. **

**This isn't a real chapter, so it isn't my usual quality, just all I could write in an hour before I have to pack.**

**Have a great day to all my wonderful readers, don't give up on me, I will return soon!- Chloe**

School, the next day, was easier than it had been the last couple of days.

I didn't feel ill in class, thank God. And Mr Ekoda was off school sick, so today was actually not bad at all.

After lessons ended, Junpei and I decided to wander around town to kill time, we then headed to the Beef Bowl for dinner.

Once we had placed our orders and sat down, Junpei got a weird look on his face.

"What's up with you?" I asked

"You realize after tonight, we will be normal students again?" I said with a look of awe on his face. I giggle at him.

"That thought only hit you now, huh?"

He nods," I knew we were fighting the last shadow and all that, but I never realized that after, we would be…. you know…. free."

I smile, "Aren't you relieved? I mean, no more staying up late, no more sleeping in class…. we can focus more on our studies now."

He looks at me with a horrified expression, "Dear God, my only excuse to Mitsuru will become redundant! What do I do now!"

I roll my eyes," You know you could actually study, and not spend all night on your laptop? You could join some after school clubs or get a job or something or…"

At each example, Junpeis face falls further, he eventually folds his arms and cuts me off, "Hmm, yeah, yeah Mina, sounds great. Oh I know! Why don't you just shove a broom up my ass and I'll sweep the floor while I'm at it!"

We shot glares at each other until the waitress comes over and places our food on the table. She quickly leaves, she probably senses the tension.

We eat in silence…. until I sigh and set my chop sticks down.

" Look Jun, can we be adults here and forgive and forget."

He eyes me suspiciously. " Are you trying to act like a bigger person or something?"

I shrug, "If that is what you want to call it then, yeah"

He sighs and holds his hand out and I shake it. A truce has been formed. We finish our meal, pay and then leave. We are walking towards the dorm when I see Junpei struggling to contain laughter. I raise my eyebrow questioningly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking of something."

"Come on! Tell me."

He continues to chuckle until I start giving him a death glare. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"OK, ok, I was thinking about how you said that you were trying to be the bigger person."

"So?"

He folds his hands behind his hand," So. In a few months, you'll be the biggest person I know!" He starts to laugh in earnest now.

… Oh hell no.

I can barely believe my ears. Did he actually say that…? He's laughing at the fact I'm going to get fat?! I glare at him and narrow my eyes into slits.

Junpeis chuckles trail off nervously at the look on my face. He seems to realize his mistake and quickly tries to save himself.

"I-I-I didn't mean it in a nasty way! I w-was just…. you know… making an…. uh…. observation, yeah, observation…. on emmm the way that y-your body will… change during this natural and… uh… beautiful… process."

I shake my head and say in a quiet, dangerous voice. "No you were not. You were taking a dig at the fact I'm going to get bloated like a fucking balloon!"

He looks panicky now, "I never said that!"

"It was implied!" I growl.

Suddenly a completely different emotion washes over and I start to feel the familiar stinging sensation in my eyelids. I blink several times, but I can feel tears starting to leak out of my eyes. I quickly turn my head to hide this and bring my hand up to wipe my face but Junpei notices. He looks at me aghast.

"Are… are you… crying?"

I turn my head away further, but my watery voice betrays me, "No."

Junpei is looking at me with a look that says, 'Dude-what-the-fuck-is happening-to-you.'

I cover my mouth with my hand to quiet down a sob. Now Junpei looks guilty. He pats me awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey, d-don't cry, I'm sorry….if it makes any difference, I don't think you look fat."

I sniffle pathetically, "B-but y-you will, e-everybody will."

He looks like he's running out of things to comfort me with.

"No, they won't." he says lamely. He looks up and down the street. People are starting to look at us.

"Um, Mina? People are kinda staring now." He says out of the corner of his mouth.

I try to dry my eyes, but I still feel miserable. We both hurry down the street and turn the corner into any alley way. I lean against the wall and finish crying.

Junpei looks very uncomfortable now, so I try to ease his mind.

"Sorry, Jun, I'm just a little crazy lately."

"No kidding. Are you going to be this hormonal all the time now? One minute you're pissed and the next you're bawling, it's kinda hard to keep up."

"Sorry."

He shakes his head a little. "Come on, the others will be wondering where we've got to."

In 5 minutes we make it back to the Lounge. Everybody else had already gathered by the sofas when we got there. Everybody looked up when we entered.

"We have you guys been?!" Yukari says in an irritated voice, "Mitsuru-senpai wants to give us a tactics talk before midnight."

Junpei looks at his watch, "But it's only 8.30pm?"

Yukari sighs, "Yeah, but we need to be prepared, Stupei! This will be the toughest one yet. Why are you so busy goofing off?"

Junpei takes offense, "Hey, I wasn't goofing off!"

Yukari rolls her eyes, "Yeah, righ-."

Akihiko cuts in, "Would you two kiddies knock it off! We having a meeting here!"

Yukari and Junpei continue to grumble by sit down on the large sofa, with me in the middle.

Mitsuru, who at this point had been watching quietly, now stood up.

"Alright everyone, this is it. The final Full Moon Shadow. We know as we have progressed, the enemy have only become more and more stronger. So this means there is no time to act complacent. This one will most likely be the toughest of them all. We need to go into battle with a strategy and a clear head."

She took a breath and then continued to mark out potential battle, and in case of an emergency, a flight plan. By the time she was finished it was 10.23pm.

She released us to go and prepare for battle. I hung around the lounge for a while before I went to prepare. I went straight up to my room, but before I left, I saw Aigis staring at me strangely….weird. I went upstairs and collected my evoker and my Javelin. I happened to look at my desk and saw the picture of Shinji. I walked over and picked it up. I ran my fingers over the glass and smiled.

"I promise you, Shinji, I will defeat that Shadow… I will come back okay," I place my hand on my tummy. "We both will be okay."

"Minako-san?"

I jumped ten feet in the air and turned around. Aigis was standing and staring at me from the doorway. My eyes widen and my hand falls from my stomach like it had been burned. Aigis continued to watch me, she seemed to be examining me.

"It is almost time to leave, Minako-san, are you ready?"

I nod, still dazed slightly and go to leave my room.….Did she hear me…? I pass Aigis in the doorway and she steps to the side, out of my way. I lock the door and head downstairs with Aigis right behind me.

Mitsuru looks at every face.

"Ok we are moving out!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000


	8. Don't leave me

Mitsuru turned to Fuuka, who at this point, had summoned Juno and was searching for the shadow.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?"

"Not yet, I need a little more time."

"….How troublesome."

We turn our heads in surprise to the new voice. Ikutsuki was standing behind our group with a troubled expression on his face.

"Ikutsuki-san!" Akihiko said. "We didn't hear you arrive."

Ikutsuki looks at him. "Oh, I just let myself in…"

"I've found it!" Every head spins towards Fuuka.

"It's on the South end of the Moonlight Bridge…. and as we expected there are two persona users nearby."

"Strega." I heard Ken say, barely above a whisper.

"This **is** their last chance, so they will probably be getting desperate." Yukari points out.

Mitsuru nods, "Yes, and even though we were expecting this, we should still be careful."

Akihiko starts to slap his fist against his palm. "Well, that saves us the trouble of hunting those bastards down then."

Akihiko's expression had changed to one of anticipation and I could almost see something that looked like joy. I guess finding Strega and getting revenge meant a lot to him.

Mitsuru rests her hand on Akihiko's forearm. "I know how you feel, but this mission is to defeat the shadow, and nothing more."

Akihiko looks at Mitsuru with anger. "This may be the only opportunity we get! And I'm not going to let it slip away!"

Now it was Mitsuru's turn to become angry. " You would risk the entire mission? One we have spent years of our lives upon!"

His face smoothes and his eyes drop to the floor. He doesn't respond.

Ikutsuki looks between both seniors with a thoughtful expression, but reminds silent.

Mitsuru collects herself and addresses the entire group.

"Ok everyone. You have all done a fine job up until this point. This is our last operation, let's all come back safely."

With a sense of determination I say, "Let's go all out and crush that shadow until there isn't anything left!"

"Hell yeah!" Junpei says from my left.

I hear words of encouragement all around me and I grin.

This was it the Final Battle. Our strategy was the first thought that came to me, and I decided I would take Akihiko, Yukari and Junpei with me into battle. Akihiko was very enthusiastic, while Yukari… not so much, but I managed to convince her in the end, with the promise of buying her some very expensive sounding make-up. Junpei seemed keen enough, but I could tell that something seemed off with him.

As the whole group set off, Ikutsuki bid us good luck.

"Remember, be careful!" He said as the dorm doors closed behind us.

The walk to the bridge was met with nervous anticipation. I hung at the back of the group, lost in my own thoughts, when I felt a familiar presence come up to me.

"I kinda feel like your shadow these days…. no pun intended."

I smile." Even you aren't scary looking enough to be mistaken as a shadow, Jun."

"I take that as a twisted compliment."

My smile widens.

"So.." Junpei says. "Are you… feeling ok?"

I look up into his face. He is trying to look casual but I can tell that he is worried by the thin line his lips are set in.

I try to console him. "I'm fine ,Jun, just nervous."

He nods, "I think everybody is."

I look up to my friends and I see what Junpei means. Through their calm exterior, I can sense a strange energy about them, even Mitsuru.

I look back at Junpei and see he is staring into the distance.

"You ok there?"

He looks around quickly, like he was caught day-dreaming in class or something.

"Oh, umm, yeah I'm good."

I try to look into his eyes, but he is suspiciously avoiding my gaze. I sigh

"Jun, please say what's bothering you."

He starts to look guilty for some reason. "It's nothing, really, just thinking."

"Does it hurt?" I ask, grinning

He snorts, "Oh hardy har har, you're very clever."

I laugh then and he gives a small smile back. He looks away again, the guilty expression still on his face. I'm starting to get a little worried.

"Junpei, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nods but still looks away.

"Ok, then as leader, I command you to tell me what's wrong."

He snorts again, "You **command**?" I nod.

He sighs again and still looks in the other direction. I'm about to tell him off for disobeying a command when he speaks.

"I was thinking about Chidori." I pause for a second, taken aback.

He continues. "I haven't seen her since she told me not to visit anymore, and all this stuff with the Final Battle has kept me busy, so I never had to think about it. But…. what happens when it's all gone? What do I do then? How do I just… forget?"

I remain silent throughout his explanation. I don't know how to feel. I never realized he could still be hurting over Chidori. Why didn't he tell me?

"I honestly try Mina, really, but she just keeps clawing her way into my head, I-I just can't stop thinking about her."

"How come you never said anything." I eventually say.

"I felt guilty." He replied.

"Why?"

He looks angry, "What do you mean, 'Why?' She was a part of Strega, and I spent weeks talking about her to you and the others. When she told me we were enemies and I shouldn't come back, I finally saw that, and I realized what I was doing, it was nothing short of betrayal!"

I stare at him after his outburst, did he honestly believe that?

I grab his arm and force him to turn towards me, " Listen to me, you didn't betray anyone ok? You can't help who you care for."

"But she was friends with Takaya."

I freeze at the name, my eyes widening.

He looks into my face, his eyes sad. " How could I have been so blind? To like her when she was friendly with someone who brought you so much pain."

I struggle to swallow a lump in my throat.

Takaya.

I knew, back at the dorm, what Mitsuru had said about the mission being priority was right… but I secretly agreed with Aki. Aki wanted revenge for his best friend, and I knew how close Akihiko and Shinji were, they were like brothers.

I wanted to see Takaya beg for mercy, mercy I sure as hell wouldn't give him.

That bastard haunted my nightmares for weeks after what he did to Shinji.

In my dreams, I see him… laughing… like the maniac he is. Standing over Shinji with that revolver in his hand. Sometimes the whole scene plays out many, many times, like a broken record and I can't take the record out.

(FLASH BACK)

I still see it, even when I'm awake.

Shinji lying on the pavement, his blood running down the cobbled street. Ken terrified and screaming…. then **him**… smiling in some sick amusement and then laughing, like seeing Shinji broken and bloody is the funniest thing in the world.

When I knelt down beside him, he could barely breathe, he looked like he was in agony. But still, he told Aki to take care of Ken, and then he told Ken that he had to live.. to let his anger be his strength.

He even had the energy to comfort me, blood dribbled from his mouth as he brought his hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Don't… cry." He told me in a raspy voice. "Just… keep smiling…ok?"

I remember cradling his hand against my cheek and trying my best to smile for him, but soon failing.

"How can I?" I cried, as fresh tears dripped from my eyes.

His eyelids were fluttering, his long dark lashes had blood on them. He coughed and choked.

"Don't… be sad…." He managed to say. "This… is how… it should be."

Both my hands cupped his face, I was covered in his blood, but at that moment, I didn't care.

"Don't say that, we'll get you to the hospital, you're going to be fine! I won't let you die!"

I brought my face down so our noses were touching. "I love you, I'll never stop loving you. So you have to fight ok, for everyone, for me... please… if you love me, you have to fight this…. you can't leave me."

The corner of his mouth twitched, and his half-lidded eyes met mine.

"I will always love you Minako, I'll… always… be there, I will never.. leave you ." He whispered, so only I could hear, "Never… question that."

A tear dropped from my cheek onto his. "I won't." I whispered.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek, then jaw and finally kissed his lips gently. His eyes looked at me with a tenderness I had only seen that night we were together… it was pure love.

I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes. I whispered words of comfort and love… but it wasn't enough. I felt him cough a few times and suddenly grow still under my touch.

I pulled up, "Shinji?" I whispered. I remember shaking him.

"Shinji?" I said louder. I shook my head after he didn't respond.

"No, no, no." I said shaking my head furiously.

I heard Mitsuru and Akihiko frantically organizing a people behind me, I heard words like , 'Hospital' and 'Dark Hour', but I couldn't really hear anything.

"Shinjiro?" I said , even louder than before . I was shaking him furiously now.

"You promised." I said, in a quiet voice, another tear dribbled down my face. "You said you wouldn't leave me."

I broke down completely when I felt someone grab my arm, as if to pull me up.

I remember screaming my head off and clinging onto Shinji, as if my life depended on it.

"No! Leave me with him!"

It took both Yukari and Junpei to pull me off him. I flailed and kicked and screamed.

"Stop it! Leave us alone!"

Yukari tried to comfort me, " We need to get him help, Minako, he…"

I saw Mitsuru and Akihiko pick Shinji up off the floor. I only screamed harder.

"Where are you taking him?!"

It must have taken all of Yukari and Junpei's energy to hold me down because I know I had been fighting with every bit of strength I had.

I spotted Ken crying over by the alley entrance, and I unleashed my full fury on him

"This is your fault, you little shit!" He looked up startled.

Junpei tried to shut me up. "Minako, calm down, it wasn…"

"YES IT WAS!" I roared. " IF YOU HAD NOT LEAD HIM HERE, HE WOULD BE FINE!"

Ken's face paled further. " … I-I…"

"Trying to defend yourself!? After what you did?! You might as well have pulled the fucking trigger!"

Junpei tried to calm me down then, "But he didn't, it was Takaya, he didn't plan for this to happen."

I glared at Ken with burning hatred. "You were going to kill him though. If you had hurt him, I swear to God, I would have done the same to you."

"That's enough!" Yukari shouted then. " Getting mad at him doesn't solve anything."

My mind was in shambles by then. All I wanted was to inflict pain, may it be physical or emotional it didn't matter. I suddenly realized something important. That name Junpei had said.

"Where is he?" I said quietly.

"Huh?" Junpei looked confused. "W-who?"

"Where is Takaya, you fucking idiot!" I screamed. I thrash in their grasp to look around, but they hold tight.

Fuuka, who to that point had been silent, answered me. "Minako, Takaya managed to slip away in the confusion, he is gone now."

I started to shake then, I was so angry I could barely breathe. I looked over and was shocked to see Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinji, were gone.

My voice shook, " W-w-where….?"

"They have gone to the hospital with Shinjiro-senpai." Aigis said from behind Fuuka. " But… they must also wait for the Dark Hour to end before he can be seen too."

I slumped in Junpei and Yukari's grip, the fight in me suddenly disappearing.

I seemed to just block the world out. I couldn't hear what was being said to me. I couldn't even properly see them. My mind was on one thing; Shinji.

I could feel my body being lifted into the air and handed over to someone. Their arms were metallic…. I remember Aigis's face flashing in my mind before it settled back on Shinji. The rest is a blur, I only remember dull noises and a strange numbness taking over me. I think Fuuka and Yukari helped me undress. I also remember water, so I think they helped me shower and then get into my pajamas. I was tucked into bed and I fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

I awoke that next morning to someone knocking at my door.

I didn't move.

The door opened cautiously to reveal a tired looking Junpei. He walked wearily into my room.

"Umm Mina, c-can I talk to you, Its important you hear this… the others didn't want to tell you yet, but you have a right to know."

I didn't say anything.

Junpei waited a minute, but then decided to continue anyway.

"Um, Akihiko-senpai went to the hospital… and there is news, on Shinjiro-senpai."

I moved up a little to listen better.

"Shinjiro.. he's alive.. they said that a watch in his pocket stopped the bullet reaching his heart." He started to say and I breathe out a breath I had been holding. Junpei then started to fidget a little, looking back I think he was frightened of my reaction… rightly so.

"But… he is currently in a coma-like state… and they don't know when…. or if he will wake up… I'm sorry Mina."

I was frozen in place by his words. I had to see him grow still once… and now I might have to do it again?

I saw him hand place something down in front of me... Shinji's silver watch. I had spent days searching for it when he told me about losing it, and was delighted when I found and returned it to him. The watch had a small hole and the watch part was cracked.

I felt my face crumple then. I didn't know how I was still able to cry, I thought my tear ducts were dry after last night… I was wrong. The tears started to poured silently down my face. Junpei's expression had changed from sympathy to sadness in a space of a few seconds. I felt him lower himself beside me and wrap me up in his arms, I clung to his shirt for dear life… or my sanity… or maybe both.

I knew school would be starting soon, but I didn't care. I just wanted to lay there. I couldn't sleep though, I knew my nightmares would come back, yet I couldn't stay awake either… my dreams and thoughts were centered on Shinji.

Ken ran away the next morning. Akihiko went out to look for him, he found him two days later and convinced him to come home. I wanted to feel guilty… but I couldn't feel anything at all. It was after I came out of my depression that I apologized to him, I told him that I hadn't meant what I had said, and we managed to forgive each other.

My depression lasted for about 10 days, I realized that I had to pull myself out of this misery… or it would have killed me, but even after that it was a struggle to talk or think of him or even eat the food that was cooked in our kitchen, the same kitchen he cooked in.

The scariest thing that happened during this time was when I had just began to try and be cheerful again. Junpei and I were going to Paulownia Mall, to the Arcade

I had went up to my room to collect my purse when I got a sneezing fit and needed a tissue, I dug around under my sink and found a box of tissues, when I was putting the box away after having blown my nose I touched something sharp and I pulled out one of the knives I was going to give Koromaru, but had forgotten about. The others had taken all my weapons from me a few days after the accident, thinking that I might do something drastic.

I stared at the knife in my hand and then up at the mirror. I began to imagine fleeting images on how painful it would have been if I had managed, in my depression, to slit my throat, when my door opened.

He was starting to complain, " Jeez come on man, the Aracade might be clos…"

He saw me with the knife in one hand, holding it up, as if I was going to put it to my throat. His eyes widened and his face instantly became terrified.

He held both of his hands up. " Mina, whatever you are doing, just please stop and listen ok?"

My eyes looked between the knife and Junpei and it clicked. I opened my mouth to explain, but he interrupted me.

"You don't have to do this.. ok?.. Y-you have friends that love and care for you a-and w-we were going to have that horror movie marathon on Halloween, remember? We can go and g-get s-sushi if you want to. And you have to see Shinjiro-senpai when he w-wakes up. D-don't you want to be here for that?"

He held out his hand slowly, as if trying not to startle me, " Can you give me the knife Mina? I just want to take a look at it."

"Jun, I'm not trying to kill myself." I tried to explain, but he still looked frightened.

"That's fine, really, can you still give me the knife though, I want to see it."

I sigh in frustration, and my free hand covered my face, but that only scared him more. I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist. My hand dropped from my face as I saw Junpei prize the knife from my hand. He steps back with the blade far away from me.

I looked at him in bewilderment. He misidentified this too.

"Don't be scared, you're not in trouble, I promise, it's all ok. If you promise not to do this again, I won't tell I swear, I understand, this is just a slip up.. right?"

"Jun, I swear, It isn't what you think, I just found one of the knives I was going to give to Koromaru… ok? I promise, I don't want to die. Please believe me."

Junpei looked at me with a torn expression, half wanting to believe me, half suspicious. I didnt' really understand what brought this on, I wondered why he automatically thought I was going to end it all? I had decided to live life, not two days before that.

"Why are you doubting me?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eye then.

"Because… you …told me you wanted to die."

I looked at him in shock. "…What?…". I start to feel goosebumps on my skin, I swallow,"… um.. When..?"

"Two nights after the accident. I stayed with you, the whole night, because I didn't want you to be alone. And during the night you woke up, grabbed my arm, looked me straight in the eye and said, 'I want to die.'"

I shook my head slowly at that revelation. I didn't remember saying this. I didn't really remember too much of my nights the first couple of days after the accident. All I remembered was the nightmares.

I looked at Junpei, really looked at him for the first time in a long while and I was scared by what I saw. He was exhausted. He was pale with black bags under his eyes. He had spent so long staying with me, to get me to eat and talk. I never realized what I was doing to him.

"That's why I got all that sharp stuff taken out of your room." I looked up to see that Junpei was still watching me, but this time his eyes were glassy and his voice was cracking. "You scared the hell out of me. You weren't… living. It was like you were fading away and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt useless, I couldn't comfort you when you really needed someone. You weren't… Mina anymore."

I swallowed a lump in my throat."But you did help me, you were there, that's all I needed." I said . "I don't want you to think you're useless, you have done so much for me. You are the best friend I have ever had."

I walk forward and wrap my arms around him. He drops the knife to the floor and returned the hug. I felt his shoulders begin to shake. Junpei was crying.

I held on tighter as he sobbed into my shoulder. I whispered comforting words into his ear. He started to speak into my shoulder, his words were kinda muffled.

"I-I'm sorry, I was s-so scared… s-so tired. I thought… you were going to h-hurt yourself. I panicked. I t-tried, so hard to help. I d-don't want you to die, you're m-my best friend. Please… don't go. Don't leave me."

I rubbed his back as he cried. I wanted to cry with him… but I knew it was my time to be the strong one.

When he had finished, we just stayed in my room and talked to each other. It felt like we were catching up with each other. By the next morning, I was actually able to smile again.

I hear a shout in the distance and I pull myself out of my thoughts. I look up to see Ken pointing off into the distance. The Moonlight Bridge was ahead of us. And standing not, far from us was…

"Strega." I whisper.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Im baccckkkk :) Sorry I didn't post yesterday. A) I was tired and B) I felt this chapter needed some more work. I hope you all like it. I will post again in a day or two. Remember to review!


	9. Strega and My Revenge

**A/N Warning disturbing images in the second half of this chapter, Or to quote my cousin as soon as she got to that bit.**

**"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with your brain? This is**** creepy.****"**** I don't think its very, very bad, but she told me to put the warning up anyway and I do see her point. So never mind me, ENJOY!**

The ominous green glow of the moon only seemed to highlight the shimmering silver hair and the yellow, dangerous eyes of the man I loathed more than any other.

Takaya.

He was shirtless, as usual. His tattooed arms stood out dramatically against his pale skin. I saw a flash of silver in his hand and froze. He was carrying the same revolver that he had used to gun Shinji down. I felt sick to my stomach just looking at it.

His blue haired companion Jin, or little lap-dog is what I like to call him, was standing by his side with that God-awful green jacket and black glasses on. He was carrying a silver briefcase in one hand and what looked like … a gun in the other.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked to the source of the sound; Takaya.

He had his hand up to his mouth, the one with the revolver. When he moved it away his face set into a look of revulsion.

I go to move towards him, but a hand catches my arm, I turn to see Akihiko holding on to me and shaking his head. He was mouthing, 'Not yet.'

"So, you came." Takaya's voice echoes in the silence. "Not that I'm at all surprised, you have all been trained to obey orders most profusely. Could I compare you to a pack of loyal dogs?"

Koromaru growls threateningly. I grit my teeth in anger and strain against Akihiko's grip. How dare that bastard….

"Still…" He raises his arms up into a nonchalant shrug, "I cannot blame you, this is your last chance after all… you know the significance of today, do you not?"

He studies our group for reactions, when we don't move, he continues.

"You claim you hunt the Shadows to prevent the disaster they bring… yet countless lives are lost each day, without their intervention."

I feel the others start to tense up beside me. I look over to see Ken with a frustrated expression on his face.

I look back at Takaya to see him smirking smugly. I narrow my eyes. Never have I felt such hate to another person… and for some reason it scared me a little. I wanted to do more than physically injure him, I wanted to be the one to make him suffer hell. I wanted to make him beg and plead for his life… and then take it away.

I tried to shake those thoughts from my head as he continued his speech.

"The power we wield is not itself evil.. you cannot deny this." His eyes narrowed until they started to resemble crescent moons. "So why don't you just admit it? You do not wish to eliminate the Dark Hour…you are merely deceiving yourselves…"

I shake my head furiously and Akihiko's hold tightens. "That's not true, it's nothing but a lie!"

His yellow eyes widened and fixed on me. I stared back into his eyes. There was no way I would look away first, I wasn't going to back down to this.. monster.

His expression shifted into one of contempt. "Look inside yourself, little girl, and you shall see that, **I** , am not the one who is lying."

I began to lost control of my temper. "What did you say to me?! You motherfuc…!" But that was when Takaya took his revolver and lazily pointed it at me. I froze in place. If this encounter had been over a month ago I would have debated whether or not he had the balls to do it… but I knew he did… and I'm guessing he would shot me right this second if I made a wrong move… even if he had known I was pregnant.

Takaya chuckled darkly. "My, my what language, didn't your mother or father ever teach you to mind your manners…and respect your elders? Even so, I'm sure it wouldn't have made a difference, because I can see for what you really are.. all of you. You are nothing more than foolish children, playing a very dangerous game."

His grin disappears and his face sets into a hard expression. "Erasing the Dark Hour, is the same as erasing yourselves." He scoffs to himself. "Tch. Is even **this **beyond your comprehension?"

"You're insane." I turned my head to see the person who had spoken, it had been Mitsuru.

"What rubbish, 'erasing the Dark Hour is the same as erasing yourselves?'" Mitsuru shakes her head, "It is not our Powers that define us, it is who we are as people that sets us on our path, it's as simple as that. Our Personas are a part of us… they are not **us**, not entirely. Why do you not understand this?"

Takaya looks at Mitsuru scornfully, and then shakes his head, sighing heavily. "It seems I was too late to show you the way, the truth… as I truly believed, our goals are irreconcilable."

Without looking at his companion he says, "Jin…"

Jin looks at Takaya, then to our group and then back at Takaya again. He narrows his eyes and with a irritated voice says, "Forget these maggots, they don't have a clue what they are saying, we'll show them what happens when you mess with us."

Junpei takes a step forward, his face furious. "Who the hell you callin' 'maggots' four-eyes!"

Takaya smiles smugly. "Fate shall decide who will prevail." He reaches his arm out and beckons us forward. "…Come, let us see who destiny is smiling upon."

_(Ok, just try to imagine, 'An Unavoidable battle' is playing in the background when you read this, I listened to the song for inspiration during this bit)_

Junpei, Akihiko, Yukari and I, all prepared ourselves and quickly made our way towards Strega. I heard Fuuka's voice ring in my head. "Ok everyone, these two mean business, so fight hard. But remember to be careful!"

I nod, "Gotcha." And the fight begins

I decide to summon Thor and I raise my evoker to my head and yell, "Persona!"

A burst of blue and Thor appears before us. He raises his hammer above his head and struck both Takaya and Jin in a vicious strike.

Akihiko manages to move in quickly while they are stunned with a strike attack against Jin, which knocks him to his knees. Yukari is in next and attacks Jin again using her bow.

When Yukari moves back, Jin struggles to his feet. He laughs, though obviously in pain. "You.. think that.. hurts?! It barely tickles!"

I see both Yukari and Akihiko grit their teeth in anger at being mocked. Junpei puts his evoker to his head, "I'll really give you somethin' to laugh at, lap-dog!"

There is a burst of blue light and Hermes appears. He attacks Jin with Torrent shot. Jin sways but stays on his feet. He gives Junpei a look of fury.

Takaya steps forward, "And now, **you** shall be judged." He suddenly grips his head in what looked like pain. There is a sound like a gun- shot and a burst of red light. A Persona raised from his body. It looked like a corpse with wings and a mask over its eyes. Takaya looked up and grinned. "Hypnos, Agidyne!"

The persona raised its hands and a burst of fire shot out. We quickly jumped out of the way, but Yukari was too slow and was hit by the flames. She frantically started patting her flaming shirt. Akihiko helps her put the flames out, but she still seems to be in considerable pain. Takaya was chuckling merrily, as if watching some Saturday morning cartoon.

Jin brought his gun up and pointed it at his head. I stared at him in horror, what is he doing?!

His smile became more twisted when he saw my face, "Play time's over kiddies, it's time for the real deal!" He pulls the trigger… and instead of him falling to the floor dead, there is a burst of red light and a metallic persona appears.

My jaw drops, Jin has an evoker?! When did he get it?!

Jin points to Takaya. "Moros, Takukaja!" The Persona whirls its arms around and a beam of yellow light surrounded Takaya. Fuukas voice rings in my head. "Takayas attack has been raised, watch out!"

"Damn it." I mutter. I look between both members of Strega, time to go all out.

For a lot of our battle, it's us trying to avoid Takayas attacks and desperately trying to hit him, but the bastard is quick on his feet. It isn't until sometime later that Junpei manages to hit him with a Kill Rush attack. Takaya sways on his feet disoriented. Jin rushes to steady him and glares at Junpei with a look off otter loathing. "You're gonna pay for that, asshole!"

Jin takes something round out his pocket and releases a pin on the top. He throws it at our group. It starts to beep

"Bomb!" Akihiko yells and we try to dive out of the way, but it hits Junpei in the chest and explodes, throwing him back.

"Jun!" I cry and run towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jin yells and summons his Persona, Moros, again.

"Agidyne!" I turn to see the metallic Persona raise its palm out and flames shot from them. I dive and hit the floor, hard. The flames fly over my head and I grab my stomach as it starts to throb painfully. I start to mutter comfort to myself, "You're ok, you're ok, just… get up Minako." I rose painfully to my feet and staggered over to Junpei, who was holding his head in his hands and groaning.

"Jun, are you ok?" I pant, my hand still clutching my stomach.

"Yep.." He groans, as he starts to get to his feet. "If ok means feeling like you were hit by a truck… while having a hangover, then I'm just dandy."

I giggle a little but hiss when muscles in my abdomen start to flex. Junpei face instantly changes from groggy to concerned.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

I open my mouth ,but the pain hits me again and I double over.

"Mina, what's happening?" Junpei said urgently. I cling to his arm and shut my eyes

" Nothing, its fine. I just had to hit the dirt, and fast." I pant. "Aki.. and Yukari.. need us."

"But the baby…"

"I know… I know… but we are needed, NOW." He glances to the battle field, where Yukari and Akihiko are desperately trying to hold their own and then back at me. He nods

"Ok…. fine… but tell me if it hurts more ok…?"

I nod," Fine.."

I look up to see Takaya watching me, my arm falls from my stomach and he only gives me smugger smile… an almost… knowing smile. I shake my head, wanting to erase his face from my mind and we run back over to the battle field, me trying not to look weak by clutching my stomach.

Jin laughs as we approach. "About goddamn time, I'm sick of playing this little game, step it up a bit!" He turns to Junpei. "Nice job with taking my bomb so agreeably, you know, most people want to DODGE bombs for some bizarre reason, but I guess there really is no cure for stupidity."

Jun growls in anger, "You little punk.." And the battle starts again

We manage almost three turns of none of our team being hit with an attack and even better, Yukari was able to heal both me and Jun a little. Jun looks 100 times better than before and as for me, it took most of the pain away. This change in situation only frustrated Jin more and interested Takaya more.

Takaya raises his revolver in the air, "Well, it seems you have more than just luck on your side! So be it!"

He loaded his gun and fired at Akihiko. He jumped out of the way just in time, as the bullet flew past his ear. I sighed in relief.

Yukari summons Io and attacks Jin again. This had been our first strategy. Jin seemed like we would want to protect Takaya at all times, so taking him out so Takaya would be alone, was our top priority.

Jin slumps down, obviously exhausted. Junpei sees his chance and runs at him with his sword held high, "This is revenge, asshole!" . He brings it hold on Jin and knocks him flat onto his back.

Jin tries to pull himself up but collapses.

"Son… of a… bitch…" He mutters in rage before falling unconscious.

Jun smirks in triumph, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought most people DODGED giant swords that are coming at them." We all wooped in appreciation.

Suddenly a huge ball of fire was flying out into our direction, and hit Akihiko in the side. He yelped in pain and ripped the burning jumper off his back.

I looked back at Takaya, who looked furious. "Do not get complacent, you have not won!"

"…Yet." I say tauntingly.

Takaya fixes me with a sly look. "…How are you feeling, my dear? A little… sickly?"

I glowered at him and grip my javelin tighter, "My health is none of your concern, asshole!"

His expression glazes over, "I'm just concerned for you, that is all… should you really be fighting, in your 'condition'?"

I stared unblinkingly into his face, and his looked right back, with that expression of pretend concern…He knew.

I shake myself and play dumb. "If you mean the fall, then you are sadly mistaken. It takes more than a little tumble to knock me out!"

A thoughtful look crossed his features and then it changes back to smug.

"It is never good to lie, my dear, or keep secrets…"

"Shut up!" I yell at him. "Quit your blabbering and fight!"

"Very well, and if you are wondering… I have very, very good hearing."

I grind my teeth in fury… shit he heard Junpei… but how…?... His Persona? I shake my head to try and stay focused.

We lay into him after that, and it seems that without his little lap-dog, he is all bark and no bite. Thor hit him with a final vicious strike before he fell to his knees.

I look at Akihiko and nod, giving him permission for the honour of the last blow. Aki stalks up to the bastard , grabs him by the throat, bends him to his level and almost too quiet to hear, he says. "This, is for all the shit you have caused." He then punches Takaya in the jaw, a crunching noise is heard, and Takaya cries out.

Aki pulls back and says, "This, is for the people you have hurt."

He punched him in the gut, and Takaya grunts in pain.

Aki holds his fist up one last time, "And this, is for Shinji, you motherfucker!"

He brought his fist down onto Takaya's nose, and another audible crunching noise echoes on the bridge.

Aki releases his grip and Takaya falls onto his back, unconscious.

Aki was panting and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead.

I walk over to him slowly and place my hand on his arm. He looks around and I give him a small smile, which he returns. No words need to be said, we know just how much getting justice meant to each other.

I hear someone come up behind us and we turn to see Mitsuru standing there. She smiles at us and says loudly, addressing the whole group. "Well done everyone, we are nearly at the end, just a little more and it's all over."

I nod and Akihiko follows after Mitsuru, who is heading over to laughing Fuuka and Aigis. I wander over to stare over the barrier of the bridge. The river had changed to a blood red colour. It unnerved me, to see something that is usually so beautiful, change to look so sinister… the same could be said for people, I guess.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I don't have to turn to know who it is.

"Hey, Jun."

He steps forward to stand beside me. He takes his hat off and wipes his forehead with his sleeve and then replaces it on his head.

"You hot or something?"

He grins cheekily. "Yeah, I am pretty hot…"

I groan at his failure of a joke. "I thought I told you to stop reading pun books".

He fakes a doleful look, "Aww, but they are so… punny."

I slap his arm, while he laughs at me. His chuckles trail off and he glances around. I copy him and see that we are pretty much on our own as the others are standing in small groups a short distance away.

I sigh, I know what's coming now.

Junpei looks back at me. "Mina, are…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm not in pain anymore. I think I just hurt my stomach, that's all.

He doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure? People usually make quite a big deal about when pregnant women fall."

I throw my hands up in irritation. "For God's sake Jun, that's only for women that are further on than me, I'm only 5 weeks along!"

"I'm only trying to help, you don't have to snap at me!"

I cover my face with my hands and sigh. When I look up again, Junpei is staring out into the distance with an unreadable expression on his face.

I look at the floor." Yeah, I know Jun, I'm sorry. I-I.. just feel a little…"

"Minako-san? Junpei-kun?"

We spin around to see Aigis standing behind us.

"I apologize if I've startled you, but Strega are coming around."

I turn to see our group huddled around the two members. Both Jin and Takaya were starting to stir. I immediately made my way over to the others, Aigis and Junpei right behind me.

For some reason I began shaking a little in anticipation. Jin was the first to come around. He sat up and held his head in his hands. He started talking to himself.

"How… how… is their power really THAT different than ours?"

Mitsuru raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by… 'different'?"

Jin glares up at her. "For us, it's not that simple, our Personas have to be forced out." He shook his head, like he was dealing with stupid people. He then glared at Akihiko.

"Didn't your pal tell you? The guy with that stupid beanie."

Akihiko freezes at his words, he looks ill and a minute later, in a voice that sounded… strangled he says, "It was you… you were the ones giving Shinji those pills… you… you… were the ones who were k-killing him.."

Mitsuru looks sharply at Akihiko, "What pills? What are you talking about?"

Akihiko is visibly shaking by now.

"Akihiko! Explain yourself!" Mitsuru says in a voice colder than ice.

Akihiko audibly swallows. "Pills… pills that control a persons Persona. They stop Personas from becoming uncontrollable. Shinji was taking them… because he was afraid the same thing that happened to Ken's Mum would happen again."

Yukari ponders this over. "So these drugs just… stop Personas?

Akihiko shakes his head. "No, they don't stop Personas from existing, they just stop them from going wild. But… there are bad side effects."

"What side effects?" I ask quietly. Akihiko turns to me.

"They… they… wreck the immune system of the… taker… and they end up… dying at a much younger age."

I shake my head. "No, no… Shinji wouldn't… he… he.. wouldn't do that."

Akihiko grits his teeth. "Don't be naïve, you must have noticed… he was ill… very ill. And if you ever asked him what was wrong, he would just shrug you off, right?"

Unable to hold Akihiko's gaze any longer I look at the ground.

I know what he is saying is true… I knew something was wrong, He just never wanted to tell me, always changing the subject if I brought his health up. I close my eyes to rid the stinging sensation from them.

I hear someone scoffing, I open my eyes to look at Jin. He was watching us scornfully.

"You guys don't have the slightest clue what will happen if the Dark Hour disappears, do you? It won't matter for normal people anyway since they don't remember anything… but for us-"

"That's enough."

Takaya had come around and was beginning to pull himself up to his feet. When he was standing he turned to face us. He was out of breath and breathing deeply.

"Now, then… ordinarily, we'd withdraw… but not tonight." He stands up taller."This body, as ephemeral as it is…it is worthless without my power."

He picks up the evoker that was lying on the ground. "I shall prove my existence here and now!" He raises the evoker to his head.

Jin's expression suddenly changes to one of panic. "Takaya!" He moves forward just as Takaya pulled the trigger and knocked it from his hand.

Takaya stared at him in amazement. "What are you doing?!"

Jin grinded his teeth together. "Don't be so reckless! You're body is exhausted, summoning Hypnos now would only kill you! It would be as bad as surrendering, too die by their hands now!"

Jin started to pull Takaya towards the barriers of the bridges and turned to face us.

"You win.." Jin said, "Looks like you get your wish, now go do what you came for." They backed up until their legs hit the metal barrier. Their actions suddenly dawned on me… and apparently, I wasn't the only one.

"Wait!" Junpei yelled, his eyes wide. "Don't tell me you maniacs are gonna jump..!"

I felt myself begin to shake, strange emotions were running through my head. I'm lost in my thoughts. The sentence, 'They haven't suffered' was running through my brain. They knew the Dark Hour hurt people… killed people, and yet they **cherish** it, like a birthday or … holiday. They had hurt Shinji. More than once. They knew selling Shinji those pills would kill him… but they did it anyway. And then they tried to kill him, to make him an example to what happens to those that go against their cause.

I hadn't fully gotten my vengeance for all the pain they had caused … and now they thought they could die with… honour?

The edges of my vision began to darken, until the thing I saw in front of me was Strega.

I shook my head slowly from side to side. "No." I murmured

Jin bottom lip curled up as he looked at Junpei. "I'd rather die by my own hands than surrender to you."

"No." I said a little louder, but no one heard me. My gaze dropped to the floor and I saw a flash of silver; Takaya's revolver… the one used to hurt Shinji.

Jin narrowed his eyes. "You were strong, but you are nothing compared to the trials we have faced! You are nothing more than another sand dune in life's desert! Karma will come back to bite you in the ass, long after we are gone."

"No." I said in a normal talking voice. Junpei, Akihiko and Yukari turn to look at me.

"No. What?" Yukari says. I don't answer her, I barely even heard her, I continue to stare ahead, and I look into the eyes of the monster who stole part of my future from me.

Jin spread both his arms out. "Take a good look, this, is how we **live**!"

"NO , NO, NO!" I screamed. I lurched forward and grabbed the gun from the floor and pointed it at Jin and Takaya.

"Don't move! If you don't want to die by my hand, then don't you fucking move!"

Time just seemed to slow down then.

Jin face was frozen in a look of surprise.

Takaya's face remained smooth and unemotional.

And my friends were rooted to the spot in shock, but I didn't care. My full attention was on Takaya.

"Did you honestly think you would get away without any punishment. Hmm? Did you really think I would just stand by while you got to die the way YOU wanted… No, no… no I don't think so."

I straightened the barrel up so it pointed between Takaya's eyes.

"You have haunted my thoughts for weeks. Do you even realize the damage you have done? I almost lost my mind… all… because… of you."

I smile darkly at him and my voice becomes quiet and dangerous. "But it doesn't matter now, because I can fi-na-lly get my revenge, and look, using the same gun that you used to hurt Shinji… irony is a bitch, isn't it?"

"Do it." Takaya whispers, " When blood has been spilled, only more blood will flow after."

I quiver in anticipation.

"M-mina! W-what the hell are you doing!?" Junpei stutters beside me.

"What does it look like Jun?" I whisper, not taking my eyes of Takaya.

"Think about what you're doing! If you kill him, how will you live with yourself? You'll have murdered someone in cold blood. Shinjiro wouldn't want this…" His voice drops to a whisper, "… and your child wouldn't want their mother to be a murderer."

I shake my head. "The baby never has to know, I'll just say, 'Mummy took care of it… and I will… and then it will finally be my turn to laugh.'"

His eyes widened and his jaw quivered in horror. " …I didn't know… I-I didn't know you were this far gone… I've failed… my God… I've failed you."

"No, Junpei… you didn't fail me, you gave me something precious… HOPE… hope so I would stay alive, so I would find this animal… and put him down."

I cocked the gun and smiled. "Goodbye… you monster…"

A shot rang out over the bridge.

Takaya swayed left and right before tumbling off the bridge into the blood red river. I heard the splash and let out a breath I had been holding. My eyes flickered to Jin and my body began to quiver again. I raised the gun again. I smiled

"I think… the devil needs a little dog… to keep him company in hell."

I fired the gun again… and it hit Jin right in the heart. He clutched his chest and looked up at me with terrified eyes. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he tried to speak, but the sound of an another gun-shot cut him off. This one hit him in the neck. His mouth opened and closed, like a fish, trying to breathe. He stumbled backwards and fell from the bridge and unlike Takaya, was probably dead when he hit the water.

I felt my head droops forward and my shoulders shake in silent laughter. I don't know how long I stood like this, until I heard a terrified voice speak.

"M-m-minako-S-san, a-are you a-alright?"

I slowly turned and looked through my fringe to see a petrified looking Fuuka staring at me. I slowly stood up straight, with my hair still covering my face.

"I'm just finnneeee, Fuuka. Any particularly unusually amazingly strange reason, you are asking m-m-me?

She shook her head slowly and whispered. "No."

I felt myself slowly smile again. " Actually? You know something? I am rrrreeaaallllyyy good. But my body feelllls kinda sleepy… and quivery." I giggle a little. "It actually feels… pretty good."

I move my head limply from side to side. "You know…. I'm almost j-j-jealous of Takaya, you know whyyyy?" I gaze at the others, "WELLL? ?"

They shake their heads stiffly. I giggle and I start to sway from side to side. "Cause old Takayas, got a little doggy to follow him ANYWHERE he goes… even hell." I point to myself. "I haven't got that… No loyal c-companion for me! I…" I pause mid-sentence. "…Waity waity wait a second."

My gaze flickers between my friends until it lands on Junpei, I point at him. "You."

Junpei swallows… someone would think he was scared.

"M-me?"

I nod. "You are my watchdog!" I try to walk forward but sway violently. "Y-YOU… you, you, you." A laugh builds up in my throat. "You s-said you wanted to help me, help me get better."

I spread my arms and whisper. "I'm all better now…" My gaze meets his. "Don't you think so?"

He stares at me and he balls his trembling hands into fists. " You k-killed them… you shot them… in cold blood…" His whole body is trembling now. "W-why… it didn't have to be like… like THIS."

I lower my arms, I shake my head and my hand with the gun begins to twitch . "You don't understand Junny. Yes it did. I c-couldn't let them leave… you have to understand that? Right? They would have come back again… they would laugh again…" I grind my teeth together and turn away from the others .

"You don't understand. do y-you? You never will." I close my eyes and clutch my head in my hand. "They…wouldn't… stop… laughing. T-they wouldn't get out of my head, all day… all night, they w-were there."

I turn to Akihiko hopefully. "You must get it! Didn't their faces haunt you!"

Akihiko's expression hardened. "Yes… yes…"

I release a relieved breath. "SEE… see… even…"

Akihiko cuts me off with a cold voice. "But, I would never have done… THIS! I would never have used Shinji's name to… honour… murder!"

I begin to shake again. I look from face to face and I see the same expressions over and over; fear and revulsion. I spot Ken, who was holding onto Mitsuru's blouse.

"K-ken.. don't you g-get it" I whisper. Ken only clutches tighter to Mitsuru and in turn, she pushes Ken behind her.

My shoulders slump and I fall to my knees. "W-why… why…" I stutter and quiver on the spot.

" But I-I… did it for him. It wasn't wrong, I-I KNOW it wasn't wrong." No one moves doesn't move

My head twitchily turns back to Junpei. I reach out to him with my free hand.

"Please… p-please… h-help me…"

A tortured look crosses his face… but it eventually hardens and he stares into my face.

"No."

My eyes widen and my heart misses a beat. "… W-what.. ?" I shake my head. "B-but, y-you said that you would a-always help me…. you said y-you'd always be there… you would save m-me… you promised…"

He took a deep, shaky breath and his lips set into a straight line. " You're right, I promised Mina that… but… I don't know who you are anymore".

My jaw slackens and twitches. I shakily retract my arm. I look to my other 'friends' but they all have seemed to have taken a couple of steps back from me.

I lower my head and I rise shakily to my feet. My eyes flicker to each person's face. "So be it."

I raise the gun and point it at Junpei.

There is an audible gasp from the others. Junpeis mouth drops and I saw fear in his features. He held up his hands as if in surrender.

"W-woah, woah, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You'll tell… you'll tell. I won't be locked away." I rest my hand on my stomach. "My baby needs me."

"Minako-san, calm down, Junpei has done nothing to harm you!"

"Minako-chan", please stop this! You don't want to hurt him!"

"Mina! Please, don't hurt him!"

"Minako, get a grip! Shinji would be disgusted!"

"Arisato, Cease this at once! Do not act on impulse!"

"…*Whine*."

I ignore their pleas. I cock the gun.

Junpei shakes his head. "No, no, Minako stop… Mina… Mina… Miiinaa…. MINAKO!

.

.

.

.

…Huh..?

My eyelids flutter and I slowly open them. My vision is blurry and I feel that I'm lying on a hard surface. When my vision starts to clear, I sse Akihiko is on his knees supporting the upper half of my body and Junpei and the others are standing over me with worried expressions.

"Oh, thank God!" Yukari said covering her heart with her hand.

"W-what, w-what…" I murmur. I try to move but Akihiko holds me in place. Mitsuru starts to speak.

"Arisato, can you hear me?"

"Yep…" I say a little louder. I try to struggle from Akihiko's grip but he holds tight

" Relax, Arisato, If you are wondering what happened, you passed out, just as Strega jumped from the bridge." Mitsuru soothes me.

"Yeah. " Akihiko says, "I caught you before you hit the ground, but… you were twitching and shaking, like you were having some kind of seizure."

I opened my eyes fully. "R-really?"

"Yes." Mitsuru says.

I let out a laugh of relief and cover my face with my hands. "Thank God…"

I hear confused mutterings all around me, and I lower my hands and smile up at everyone.

"Well, Akihiko-senpai, you gonna carry me around or are you gonna help me up?"

Aki grins. "I might do neither if you're not polite to me."

But, like a gentleman, he helps me to my feet.

"Are you sure you're ok, Minako-chan?" I turn to Fuuka. I smile

"I'm fine… just a little… em… shocked."

She nods in understanding.

I take a deep breath. "So, what happened after I passed out?"

"Well, as you know, Strega jumped over the barrier, but we haven't seen them come up since… so… we think they…" Yukari trails off, looking uncomfortable.

Ken shakes his head. "What were they thinking..?"

Akihiko stares out at the river. "Don't let it get to you, they choose their own fate."

I see a hand grip Akihiko's shoulder and I turn to see Mitsuru

"…The operation has only begun. Focus on that, alright?" He nods sullenly

Mitsuru turns to Fuuka. "Is it still here ,Yamagishi?"

Fuuka nods. "Yes, it isn't moving at the moment… it will be all over if we can defeat it."

Mitsuru turns to me. "Are you in any condition to fight?"

I nod determinedly. "I'm not bailing out now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She nods. "Very well, let's prepare for battle."

I decide to stick with my same team from before, and we mentally prepare ourselves.

Mitsuru stands in front of us. "Ok, let's go."

We move further onto the bridge.

I walk behind the others with Junpei again… thinking about my dream.

Could I truly have done that..? Could I have… killed Takaya and Jin if given the chance?... Before I had woken up… I would have hurt Junpei. I shiver.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Junpei?" I ask nervously.

He turns to me. "Yeah, man?"

"I have to talk to you about something… something you might not like."

He became instantly alert. "What's wrong?"

I sigh. "Nothing's… **wrong**… but…"

I don't get to finish my sentence. We hear a giant roar from above us.

We'd found the Shadow. Akihiko, Yukari, Junpei and I, prepare ourselves once again.

Fuuka's voice rings in our heads. "This is it. I'll do everything in my power to help you… Just be careful."

We nod and rush in as the creature roared… the Final Battle has begun.


	10. Our Victory: What more could go wrong?

The Shadow was an ugly, massive creature. It was black, its face was covered by a white expressionless mask and its skin had been stretched and was nailed to a what looked like a metal propeller. When we got closer, we saw what looked like three giant statues below the Shadow.

I paused in confusion. 'What the hell are those?' I said to myself.

Fuukas voice suddenly rang in my head. "I think that floating thing is the main target, but it's too far out of your attack range… wait a sec… yes! Ok, attack those statues! They're like a type of primary shield, if you defeat them, the enemy should be able to be attacked!"

"Ok!" I raise my evoker to my head. "Persona!"

There is a burst of blue light and Thor appears again. I point at the statues.

"Attack all of them with a Vicious Strike!"

Thor brings his hammer down on the statues with a booming crash.

All the statues sway violently from side to side and eventually all three topple over and disappear.

"Yes!" I say, raising my fist in the air in triumph.

The Shadow roars in pain and drops from the sky and lands on the bridge with a crash. The bridge shakes under its weight and for a terrifying second I thought it was going to cause the bridge to collapse, but it holds steady again.

"I watch too much 'Final Destination'…. " I mutter.

Fuuka speaks up. "Hurry it's in attack range, hit it!"

Akihiko raises his fists. "I've been waiting for this!... Ok, NOW!"

We rush forward in an all out attack. I strike it furiously with my javelin. The creature roars and we know it's time to move back, just as a huge clawed hand moves to take a swipe at us. We dodge it.

The Shadow moves unsteadily to stand on its hands and feet.

Yukari is first in with a pierce attack from her bow, but the creature dodges the arrow. "Damn it!" Yukari curses.

Junpei raises his evoker to his head. Hermes appears from the flash of blue.

"Hermes, Marakukaja!"

Hermes releases this bright purple light from its body and our entire team is surrounded in that light. I feel my body become stronger. Junpei has just raised everyone's defense.

The creature screams a high pitch scream and a dark bubble appears on the ground.

I crease my eyebrows together in confusion. What is it doing..?

The black bubble cleared away to reveal a small shadow, it started to crawl towards us.

"A-a Maya? Yukari stutters in surprise.

"It has a summoning ability!" Fuuka says in dismay.

"It won't be here for long!" I cry. A burst of blue light surrounds the area and Thor delivers another crushing Vicious Strike to both Shadows. The Maya screams in agony and disappears in a flash of black light. The Strike looked like it barely fazed the bigger Shadow.

"We gotta lower its defense!" Junpei shouts.

"On it!" Akihiko answers. There is a burst of light. "Caesar, Rakunda!"

Caesar raises his sword and a purple light surrounds the Shadow. The beast shivers as the light enters its body.

Yukari raises her evoker. "Io, Magarudyne!"

The rolling green wind hits the Shadow full on and it stumbles.

"Torrent Shot, Hermes!" Junpei shouts. The Persona dives in and strikes the Shadow… once… twice… three times.

The Shadow raised its head and arms and brought them down in a devastating Akasha Arts.

Everyone was knocked to the floor.

I grimace in pain from the impact. I try get onto my hands and knees, to pull myself to my feet, but when I look up, I see the massive Shadow staring straight at me.

It raises its huge hand high in the air and brings it down. I think fast and roll out of the way just in time. It smashes its hand into the concrete where my body had just been. When it lifts its hand again, there is a huge crater in the road.

"Holy shit…" I pant in relief

"Mina!" I hear Junpei yell. I look up at him, and his expression changes to relief, but not for long as the Shadow roars.

It uses another Akasha Arts attack, but this time when the attack lands we all fly a foot into the air and land with thump. I hit my head on impact and my vision becomes spotty and black. I try to pull myself up, but collapse again to the floor. "Damn it all… " I mutter painfully. I hear shouting and the sounds of the beast's cries.

I look up and see the creature is once again raising its palm above its head, but only this time, I don't have the energy to move. The hand comes crashing down and I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry… Shinji… forgive me…"

.

.

.

I waited for the agony that I had associated with this painful death… but none came. I tentatively open one of my eyes and look up.

The Shadow had both of its hands covering its face and was screaming. I shift myself, so I'm propped up on my elbow.

The beast let its hands fall from its face and I saw an arrow, lodge in its eye socket. I turn my head stiffly, and see Yukari shakily on her feet with her bow still pointed at the Shadow.

She fell to her knees and looked tiredly over at me. She gave me a small smile.

"Don't think you can go dying on us now… besides… you still have that Benefit Make-up to buy me."

I grin back at her. "Not a chance."

I push myself up and rise unsteadily to my feet. I look around and see the others are doing the same.

I point the evoker to my head. "Thor, Mediarama!"

The purple light swirled around us, and the tiredness and pain just seemed to vanish. I looked at the others and they seemed to have gained a new lease on life.

I look back at the Shadow, who by now looked really pissed off. "Ok guys, lets beat this thing!"

With the whole team motivated it wasn't long until we had the Shadow on its knees.

It had tried summoning more statues, but they were easily taken care of, and we were able to perform another all out attack.

I knew it was very nearly defeated, so I went all out.

"Ok Thor, let's make this a strong one, Ziodyne!"

The Thunder God raised its hammer to the heavens and a huge bolt of lightning crashed down on the exhausted Shadow. The light was blinding, and I had to shield my eyes.

The Shadow gave one final roar in fury and agony and fell to the ground, defeated. It disappeared it a flash of black light. And we were alone on the bridge.

We all stood in silence. Until it was broken by Junpei.

"…Is it.. over?"

I nod.

I hear a robotic voice behind me. "Operation completed… or should I say, Mission Complete." Aigis came up and stood beside us

Mitsuru stands beside her and says in a dazed voice. "Yes…It's finally…over."

There is another moment of silence… before chaos erupts.

We all start jumping and screaming, like little children.

I hug Yukari tightly and we jump around, laughing.

"It's over! We're free!" She screams. I just laugh harder.

We release each other and I turn around and see Akihiko behind me, talking to Ken. I smile at him, He notices and smiles back and I walk up to him. "We did it, Senpai!" I say and hug him. He tenses slightly, but slowly his arms encircle me

"G-good job back there…" He says in a strange voice. I pull back to look at him. He won't look me in the face. "Are you ok, Senpai?" I ask in a concerned voice.

He seems to realize his behavior and seems to force himself to relax and gives me a cheery smile. "N-no , why would something be wrong? I-I'm perfectly fine."

I purse my lips but say nothing, He shifts from foot to foot. "Uh, I'm gonna go congratulate the others… ok?" I nod understandably. "Sure, sure go ahead." I gesture to a small group of the guys and he moves off… weird.

I look over to my left see Jun hugging Fuuka, grinning from ear to ear. When he lets go, he by chance looks up and sees me watching him. I didn't think it was possible, but his grin becomes even bigger. Fuuka looks over in the direction of his gaze, she smiles when she see me and moves over to the others.

"What the hell are you doin' over there staring at me!?". Junpei laughs. "Get your ass over here!"

I laugh, I don't have to be told twice and I run up to him. My arms loop around his neck , just as his loop around me. He lifts me into the air, but I don't protest.

"We did it, Mina! It's finally over!" He shouts.

"Hell yeah! We taught those Shadow who's boss!" I laugh.

He eventually lets me down after what felt like ages. I turn to look at all my other friends, who were still all laughing and hugging each other. I feel a different kind of smile cross my face. Not a euphoric one, or joking one… but more of a fond one.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look around to see Aigis, smiling.

"Minako-san?" She says. "I believe a celebration is in order."

My eyes widen in excitement and I turn to Junpei, he looks as happy as me and at the exact same time we yell ,"SUSHI PARTY!"

I hear the others laugh and Aigis chuckles behind me.

"What will be our victory cheer?" She asks in the same robotic voice.

I think it over a second but decide on something universal. "Hip Hip Hooray."

Aigis nods. "Ok, 1…2…3…. Hip Hip Hooray!"

Junpei and I sling each others arms over the others shoulders and raise our fists in the air. "HIP HIP HOORAY!"

All the others go after us, except Yukari. We look at her with reproachful gazes.

She looks from face to face. "…. What?"

"Come on Yuka-tan… don't be a spoilsport!" Junpei says.

She glares at him. "At least I'm trying to keep my dignity, Stupei."

"Come on Yukari, you gotta do it!" I say a sing-song voice.

We all start to chant. "DO IT, DO IT, DO IT…!"

"OK fine!" She says holding her hands up . She crosses her arms and sighs.

"Hip…Hip…Hooray…" She mumbles.

"I can't hear youuuuu!" I say holding my hand to my ear.

"I said, Hip Hip Hooray."

I turn to Junpei, "Did you hear anything, Jun? I thought I heard a mouse whisper."

He scratches his head in pretend confusion. "I know, weird right? And I could have sworn that was Yuka-tan standing there…."

Yukari finally loses her temper. "OK, HIP HIP, FUCKING, HOORAY… ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"….Geez Yukari, if you didn't wanna cheer, you should have just said, you make us all feel bad trying to get you to actually show human kindness…" Junpei says, faking a regretful look. I place my hand over my mouth to muffle my snigger.

Yukari glares at Junpei with a look of utter loathing and looks about ready to strangle him.

I quickly change the subject. "So Mitsuru-senpai, any chance you can order us some Sushi?"

Mitsuru chuckles. "You don't waste any time do you? I think I could arrange something."

Akihiko looks thoughtful. "Hmm Sushi eh? It's been a while… well then, I call dibs on the halibut and sea urchin!"

Yukari looks startled and quickly dives in. "Oh, then I call the fatty tuna!"

Fuuka starts to look worried. "What? We're divvying it up already? In that case save me some Salmon roe."

"H-hey wait a second, you can't do that!" Junpei stutters.

'Well, If everybody is calling dibs…" I say to myself. "The sweet shrimps are mine!" I call out.

Junpei turns to me, mouth agape. "What, You too?!"

I shrug. " There are no rules that say I can't, besides there are no rules in food and war."

Junpei stares at me with an agonized look. "That's love and war you cretin!"

I dismiss his words with a wave of my hand. "Potato, Tomato, whatever, at least I'm getting my shrimp." Aigis raises her arm up.

"I reserve the tuna, squids, scallops and sea eel." she says in a monotone voice.

Junpei turns his attention to Aigis. "Hey, that's not fair! You don't even eat!"

"Looks like Aigis is gonna get more than you too. " I say, fighting off a smirk.

Junpei turns and gives me a glare and I cheekily wave my fingers at him.

Ken scoffs to himself. "You're all so weird, I mean fighting over sushi?"

"Woof!" Koromaru agrees panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Junpei gives Ken a moody glare. Yukari and my eyes meet in a meaningful look and we start to giggle.

Junpei turns his glare back to us. "I will murder you both someday, just remember that." He says in a deadpan voice.

I go up and pinch his cheek. "Aww, is Junny getting a wittle angry." I coo

Yukari shakes her head. "Don't worry Minako, he should probably grow up a little once he hits puberty."

My breath catches in my throat as I struggle not to laugh. And I fail completely.

"Low blow Yuka-tan," Junpei says with neutral expression. ".. but I would feel worse if that was coming from someone whose **natural** skin had actually seen sunshine in the last few years and not just 8000 layers of foundation… so how's puberty been goin' for ya?"

Yukari makes a move to get closer to Junpei, but Akihiko holds her back.

Ken turns to Mitsuru, ignoring the argument between Junpei and Yukari.

"Um, senpai? Please order tamago for me. They say you can tell a chef's skill by how he prepares his eggs."

I raise an eyebrow. "Um, just how old are you again?"

Ken looks sheepish and his face turns a light red colour.

Mitsuru looks at us both, clearly amused. "Ok, Ok, I'll have the very best food delivered tomorrow."

Fuuka looks happily at Mitsuru. "Really? Oh this is so exciting!"

Junpei pockets his hands. "Yup, it's great to be alive."

Yukari places her hands on her hips. "Don't get too excited Stupei, you're getting the leftovers."

"But it was MY idea to have Sushi in the first place!"

I tap his shoulder. "Um, yours? I believe I was there too."

He looks at me. "Yeah, but as my sidekick. You were there to back me up."

I raise both my eyebrows. "Oh sidekick is it? Well maybe I want salad instead."

Junpei snorts. "With your appetite? I'll be surprised if you don't have a whole platter for yourself!"

I attack him then and we wrestle around for a while, with the sounds of our friends laughing in the background.

When we get home, The Chairman congratulates us and we go straight to bed after that.

I awoke early the next morning… and saw I wasn't alone.

"Good Morning."

I sleepily rub my eyes. "P-pharos?"

He giggles. "Yes. it's me."

I sit up. "W-what are you doing here… I mean not **here**… but…"

He cuts me off. "I understand the confusion. It **is** the first time we have talked during the day."

He sits down on my bed and looks outside the window. "Nice weather isn't it?" He sighs. "This is indeed a new day... for both of us"

He looks back at me, his smile happy. "All the fragments of my memory have come together… I now know my role clearly." He looks into my face.

"The Time has come."

I scrunch up my face in confusion. "What are you talking about, what is happening?"

His face starts to look sad. "As difficult as it may be, I have to tell you something… I'm afraid that we have to say goodbye…for good."

He gestures to himself. "I want you to know, that our friendship, to me, has been like a miracle… but miracles don't last forever."

My face falls. "So, this is it? I can't see you anymore?"

He gives me a sad smile. "I will treasure our conversations… always. Even if this day must end, our bond will never be severed, never forget that."

Pharos looks at me with teary eyes. And I feel myself becoming sadder as well.

My little weird friend was going away, and I couldn't control it. My head falls down and I stare at my duvet.

All of a sudden a familiar voice rings in my head;

Thou art I and I am thou

Thou hast established a genuine bond

The innermost power of the Death Arcana hath been set free

We bestow upon thee the ability to create Thanatos, the ultimate form of the Death Arcana

I look up to see Pharos smiling at me. "It was fun while it lasted…"

He reaches forward to hug me and I hold him tightly, not wanting to let go, but eventually he does. He gaze drifts downward and his hand reaches out and he lays his palm flat against my tummy.

I look at him in shock. I stutter, "H-how, how…"

"I know a lot of things about you." He said simply.

I look at him unsurely. He leans in closer and he looks like he is mumbling to himself. I catch the last few word and they confuse me, "… you… or her… I wonder…"

His hand drops from my tummy and he stands up straight.

"Farewell, Minako."

And in the blink of an eye, Pharos disappears.

"Bye, Pharos." I whisper to an empty room.

I will myself to not to cry, but I feel in no mood to leave my bed just yet. I roll over to look at the alarm clock and sigh. If I don't get up I'll be late for school. It really is a crime Mitsuru wouldn't let us bunk of today, *sigh *, but that's Mitsuru for you. And now that the Shadows are all gone, she's going to fuss over our grades more than ever! I groan even louder, but force myself to leave my warm, comfy bed and get dressed in my uniform.

I walk to the train station and board the train alone, lost in my thoughts, but when I arrive at school I see Junpei and Kenji standing outside the front gate. My mood brightens immediately. Kenji just so happens to look over at me and he waves.

"Yo, Minako-chan!" I wave back and make my way over. I really liked Kenji, he was kind and funny, but that still didn't stop him hitting on anything with a skirt, even me.

My friend Rio has a huge crush on him, but he is still oblivious to her feelings, even when ,one time, she straight out confessed to him! I should know, I was there, it was mortifyingly embarrassing, especially for poor Rio, but she took it rather well, they're both still friends at least. And she's become a better person because of it, so maybe everything worked out as it should.

When I reach the two boys. Junpei slings his arm over my shoulders. "SO! Your stomach ready for tonight yet!"

I grin. "Hell yeah! I'm hungry just thinking about it."

Kenji sighs wistfully, "Man, you guys are so lucky! I wish I lived at your dorm, I want free Sushi."

I pat his shoulder sympathetically, "If you want, I could save you some and bring it in tomorrow?"

Junpei looks at me in bug eyed shock.

Kenji's expression changes from longing to mischievous. "Oh, Minako-chan, you would give me special treatment above all others?" He puts on a seductive voice. "Are you trying to say something by your gift?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and decide to play along. "Oh, yes, you see, I know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you have deciphered my clever plan."

He places the back of his hand to his forehead melodramatically. "Oh, how I should have known, I KNEW this would happen, I knew after a short amount of time you would end up falling for me!"

I laugh, "You are so full of crap Kenji."

He chuckles, "Thank you, my parents tell me that everyday."

"I think they're on to something." Junpei adds teasingly.

Kenji fakes indignation, "Well, if I'm just going to be insulted out here, I might as well find people who will be kind to me. " He starts to walk to the school door.

"That might take a while there, Kenji!" Junpei calls after him.

Kenji keeps on walking but lifts up his hand and flips Junpei off.

I laugh at them both and shake my head. I turn towards a grinning Junpei.

"Come on, let's get inside, we have Ekoda first thing." I say

We start to make our way to the entrance.

"Hey, Mina?" I turn to Junpei questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"If I lived in another dorm, would you bring Sushi to me?"

I place my hand over my heart. "And make Kenji jealous? Never!"

He looks at me with a dejected look. "B-but we're bros, bros before hoes, remember?"

Bros before Hoes? Really? I start to get a little idea in my head so and I decide to play a little game with him.

"Bros? Oh you think? Aren't we more than that?"

He looks confused. "Um, more? What do you mean?

I look over at him. "Well I mean, you're a guy…and I'm a girl… and we know a lot more about each other than bros do."

Junpei looks even more confused than before. "Um, sure? I guess?"

By now we are by the Lockers and we are the only people around. The closest person was the lady over by the snack counter.

I place my hand on his arm. "Let's not forget, we are very close."

He clears his throat nervously. "Where are you going with this…"

I turn him around so we are face to face. "I'm saying… that in my opinion. We could qualify as friends… with… benefits…"

His eyes widen so much I'm surprised they don't fall out of his head. His mouth opens and closes, he reminds me of a fish.

I try my best to relax my face into a seductive look. "Well?" I purr.

He starts to back up. "Um, uh, I d-don't really think that's a good idea." He backs up further and his back slams against the locker.

I move closer to him, until our faces are inches apart. His face is full of alarm, I resist the urge to giggle just yet.

"Really?" I whisper, "Are you sure?"

He swallows and I can see a bead of sweat developing on his forehead.

"N-no… I mean Yes! I-I mean… t-the right answer to give in this situation!"

He tries to push me back, "You d-don't really w-want that… do you?"

I smile coyly at him and lean in closer. "Why not? Your quite… delicious." I lick my bottom lip to emphasise this.

If possible his eyes go even wider and he starts to make strange choking sounds.

I decided to end his misery. I leaned down until my lips were hovering over his ear.

"You know something.." I murmur, he shakes his head stiffly. "I think… you might be right, Kenji is so much more romantic anyway."

I step back and I can't help myself. I start to laugh so hard tears pour down my cheeks, I have to lean up against the lockers so I'd keep standing.

Junpei's face changes from alarmed, to confused and eventually relieved.

"So, you weren't serious?"

I stare at him flabbergasted and calm down slightly. "WHAT?! No way in hell!"

He puts his hand over his heart. "Oh thank God! I thought you had lost your damn mind there!"

"Dude… dude… your face, was priceless!" I start to laugh harder again.

He starts to look reproached. "Well how would you like it if I suddenly came up to you and demanded you jump into **my** bed!"

I stop laughing and I look at him in horror, I visibly shivered. Junpei looked more insulted.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but… I honestly cannot picture anything more disturbing."

He shivers too. "My God, I'm still shaking, you've traumatised me for life, woman!"

I roll my eyes, "Man up, now come on, the bell will ring any second."

We go up to class just as the bell rings.

When school ends we head straight home to the party. I feel on top of the world as we stroll down the street. We round the corner and see the Dorm in the distance. I look up at Junpei.

"Hey Jun?"

"Yeah?"

"I really think things are looking up for all of us now."

He nods " I know what you mean, with the Dark Hour gone and all that, what more could possibly go wrong?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

I really like writing the battle scenes, and I thought why not throw some Kenji in there as well :) Reviews are love remember and the more reviews there are, the more motivated I will be to write, even if you just say, 'I liked this' or 'I didn't like it very much' that's cool as well.

I'll update either tomorrow or Sunday, have a great day guys!


	11. Talks with a Little One and Sushi part 1

**A/N Ok this is actually PART 1 of chapter 11, I realised the whole chapter together could have been well over 8,000 words, so I decided to split it into two, so I might have part 2 up by this evening or tomorrow morning. This is mainly a drama piece, part 2 has all the action, anyway enjoy!**

When Junpei and I enter the dorm, we are met with the sight of several men setting up huge platter plates on the table in the lounge.

Mitsuru was there was well, speaking with a men in a chef's hat.

She had turned to face us once we had opened the front door. She smiles.

"Ah, welcome home. It seems you didn't get my message."

I look at her in confusion. "What message?"

"I told Yukari to tell you that the party is going to be held later on tonight. I received a call from my father informing me he would be coming to see us, as he heard of our success. I invited him to come and he agreed, but he is only available later on this evening. I hope it isn't too inconvenient."

Junpei opens his mouth to complain, but I quickly butt in. "Oh, no worries at all Senpai, we don't mind waiting. Right Junpei?"

When he still looks irritated, I nudge him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Umm uh, yeah no problem at all." He gives me a glare.

I smile pleasantly at Mitsuru before dragging Junpei by the arm up the stairs.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" He said, rubbing his side when we reached the vending machines.

"Because you were acting like an ass." I reply in a hiss.

"How? She just suddenly changed the schedule cause of her father, and she didn't even tell us."

I sigh. "She did tell Yukari to tell us."

"But she didn't, and why couldn't she have told us face to face?!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I don't know, she **is** busy all the time, she probably just thought we would understand, which we do, right?"

He pouts in annoyance. "This is our celebration though, Mr All Rich and Powerful should change HIS schedule to fit ours. Mitsuru shouldn't put up with that."

"She's probably used to it, and besides, she is probably just happy to see him at all, no wonder she would change the time, I would have."

"I wouldn't. Not much point.." He looks off to the side and his voice fills with venom. "my old man wouldn't show, hell, he'd probably just drink himself stupid on cooking wine again and get hit my a bus on the way over. It would only serve him right."

I gape at him. "Junpei! That's an awful thing to say!"

He fixes me with a hard look, anger in his face. "True, though. You really have no idea the hell that… bastard has put me through. Put my mother through before she died…"

He turns away from me and stares at a fixed spot on the floor, his eyes were half closed and I could see bottled up pain from years of suffering hidden in them.

I place my hand on his arm and turn him back towards me. " Hey look at me, ok? I know you and your Dad have a troubled history, but you shouldn't say things like that, he's still your father."

"I wish he wasn't." He whispered

I stare at him in shock. "What…?"

His expression becomes even angrier and spat, "You heard, I said, 'I wish he wasn't', he is not my father, not to me, he's just some ass that got my Mum pregnant. He is not a part of my family and never will be."

I stare at him throughout his rant and I don't recognize the person in front of me. He is shaking in anger and is grounding his teeth together.

I shake my head. "You don't mean that…"

He tightens his hands into fists. "He's nothin' but a dead beat, and I won't have anything to do with him, you know why? Cause I don't have any obligation to… I'm sick of this conversation, I'm going to my room."

He turns and starts to walk down the hall.

I start to get really angry. "No obligation?! He raised you! Mostly on his own as well. Alcoholic or not, you wouldn't be alive without him!"

He stops and turns back, "No… you're wrong… I'm alive now because I DON'T have him anymore."

I fully lose my temper. "Would you stop acting like some self righteous prick?!"

"Self righteous?! That man was a nightmare!" He yells back

"That man is very depressed and ill! Just think of it! He lost his wife and was tricked to giving away his lifes savings, wouldn't you want to do anything to get rid of those memories!"

He quivers in anger. "Not like that… there were other ways to handle it."

I let out a breath I had been holding. "I know that, but when you're desperate, even the best people do stupid things."

He swallows and looks at the floor, I go to move towards him, but his next words stop me dead.

"Why are you taking his side…?"

My eyebrows raise so high, I'm surprised they don't leave my head.

"I never said I was…"

"But you keep making excuses… you keep trying to make me think he's a good guy, but he's not… he's really not."

"Listen Junpei, I'm on your side, ok? All I'm saying is you should try and find it in your heart to forgive your father for…"

Junpei looks up sharply and cuts me off. "What?! Forgive him?! Why the hell should I?"

"Because he has no one else." I try to reason. "You're his only family, you're his son. I know he doesn't show it, but I'm sure he loves you… and deep down, through all your anger, I think you still love him too."

He shakes his head and gives a hard, mocking laugh. "You are crazy, do you even hear the bullshit you are spouting? I am NOT going near that man again, he has been in my life long enough, it's time I let the past be."

I narrow my eyes. "I thought you were better than this, Jun. I thought you were brave and knew when to do the right thing.. I guess I was wrong."

His eyes widen at my words, but in a space of 5 seconds, his expression changes into red-faced fury.

"Who the hell are YOU to judge me?! You can't even imagine my life there! Oh but you wouldn't understand that, would you? Cause your life was great, great, great before, wasn't it?! He points at me. "I wouldn't lecture me before taking a good, hard look at yourself first."

I gesture to myself, "At least, I know if my parents were still alive, I could have seen both sides of the story before talking shit about them!"

He shakes his head. "Don't fucking lie to me! If you were in my position, you wouldn't say that… You know what, I'm done with you." He holds his hands above his head and turns around to continue down the hall.

I smirk smugly. "There you go Jun, be a hypocrite, run from your battles."

For the second time, he turns around. "There is no battle, there was never a war to begin with."

I shake my head. "You're a coward Junpei, and I'm ashamed of you."

His eyes burn with hatred.

"At least I'm not some stupid little girl who got knocked up because she couldn't keep her legs closed!"

The silence after that is deadly.

As soon as the words left his lips, his eyes widen and he slaps his hand over his mouth…. too late for that though.

I begin to tremble as his words echoed in my mind. Rolling over and over, like thunder.

I suck in a noisy breath and let it out again. I swallow bile in my throat.

I watch his face, and I see remorse wash over his features.

"Mina, oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so so so so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean it, really I didn't, you have to believe me."

He started to make his way over to me, but I back up.

"No, Junpei. It's fine. I get it." My voice sounds dead and hollow.

Junpei shakes his head frantically. "No you don't, please, please don't do this. I was just being a dick, ok? I was angry and wasn't thinking straight…"

I back up even further. "No… no, It's fine… you can't help how you truly feel."

I quickly turn on my heel and sprint up the stairs. I hear him following me, calling my name.

I raced down the hall, open my door and quickly slammed it shut and locked it before Junpei could reach me.

He immediately started pounding on the door. I pace up and down my room with my hands in my hair and tried to ignore his pleas for forgiveness. His voice sounded desperate and if it were any other time, my heart would have gone out to him.

I sit on my bed and stare out the window, until, an hour later, he stopped shouting.

The silence unnerved me. I almost wanted to hear Junpei bashing my door down again… it helped me not to think, but now in the quiet of my room, my mind whirled.

I knew, somewhere in my heart, that Junpei truly hadn't meant what he had said, but my head said something different. It kept saying how this is true reaction, now he has had time to adjust to being the only person (besides Koromaru) who knew of my pregnancy and now hated me because of it.

I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I wish that I could be anywhere else but here, or if not, at least be a little older and maybe a little wiser, maybe then this wouldn't be as bad. I lie back flat on my back and stare at the ceiling. I let Junpeis words rush through my mind once again. I blink furiously to fight back tears.

'I will not cry, I will be strong.' I say to myself. I look down at my abdomen and after a minute, a small smile slowly blossoms on my face. I take my blazer off and pull my shirt up, until my tummy is fully exposed. When looking at it, you couldn't tell at all that anything was different, but I knew my body. My stomach was still flat, but it wasn't as firm as it used to be.

I gently place my hand on the bottom of my belly. My smile becomes gentler as well.

"Hello, little one." I say. "I guess this is the first time we've talked, huh?"

I shake my head at my attempt of one-sided conversation. I grow serious again.

"Listen… I want you to know that everything's ok…ok?" I swallow. "I know some very bad things were said, but you are not to blame, ok?"

I bite my lip. "…Just understand that… Uncle Junpei didn't mean what he said, I know that, deep down. I was a little shocked, don't get me wrong, but he isn't horrible like that. So I want you to forgive him, ok?... And I'll do the same… but only if you do." I wait for any kind of sign, but none comes

I purse my lips but after half a minute I smile. "I guess you truly are Shinjiro Aragaki's son or daughter. Far too quiet…" I start to feel a burning sensation in my throat and I try to clear it. I change the topic.

"Ok Junior, I'll give you another chance. If you forgive Uncle Jun, say nothing… if you don't say, 'Junpei is a big, fat meanie.'"

I wait a minute, and there is only silence. I smile. "That's my boy… or girl... you know? I think you'd like Junpei, he's a huge goof, always cracking jokes… even at the most awkward of times. I mean you were there that day, at the Beef Bowl, you know the one? With the whole biggest person thing? Yeah, get real used to that."

I smile fondly. "In all seriousness though, he is my best friend, all that stuff you heard wasn't the real him, he is much kinder and selfless and I honestly don't know what the hell I would do without him… pardon my French. Just… close your ears if I swear again , ok? Though you probably don't have ears yet, do you?"

I purse my lips. "You don't talk a lot, do you? You remind me of Akihiko- senpai… you've met him, he's a boxer and acts tough and he is tortured by his group of fangirls, but really he is oblivious to what they want, it's hilarious. " I pause. "He's… also your Dad's best friend, so be nice and polite to him, ok?"

I swallow. "I want to tell you now, you might hear bad stories another boy who lives in the dorm, Ken Amada, but please, don't judge him .He has a kind heart and is only trying to help, he acts older than he is so we take him seriously, its kinda adorable, really. He didn't plan for any of the bad stuff to happen to your Dad, he was only scared and angry about his Mum and people so stupid things when they are angry. You see… something bad happened a couple of years ago… there was an accident and… Ken's mother passed away. Ken blamed your Dad… and he also blamed himself. It was only an accident though, your father would **never** intentionally hurt anybody. Just remember that."

I slap my hand on my duvet. "Look at me being all depressing, Ok I'll change the topic. Mitsuru Kirijo, she lives here too, she's the one me and uncle Jun were fighting over..as well as other things… Anyway, She is insanely rich and very pretty, but watch out, she is a perfectionist and she can be very cold and is very interested in our studies!" I chuckle to myself.

"Then , there is Fuuka, she's a real dear and really interested in computers and electrical stuff. She never has anything bad to say about anyone, she used to be very timid, but since one of her friends moved away, she's kinda come out of her shell a lot… but no matter how hard she tries, she really can't cook too well, your father took a stab at teaching her… it didn't go so good." I smile at the memories. I shake my head in a fond way.

"Let's not forget Miss gossip queen herself, Yukari. Yukari is a special breed of person, little one, she seems to feed of the lives of others… not literally, but of their news. She loves make-up too and all that girly stuff, she can be kinda a bitch occasionally too but, I can't say too much bad stuff, she did save both our lives last night, I guess that is what comes from being an amazingly talented archer. She is a kind friend, so you better thank her a lot when you grow older." I tilt my head in thought.

"Let's see.. the only guys left are Aigis and Koromaru. Aigis is a robot girl… I know isn't it crazy? We found her on a trip we took to Mitsuru's Dad's house. She had just woken up and was all emotionless, but now she is starting to gain feelings, so it's like she's a real person now. She's very protective of us, I'd think you would like her."

I clap my hands together. "And last but certainly not least is that adorable ball of fur, Koro-chan. He is the best, most loyal dog you will ever meet. Do you know he can smell you? True story… I wonder if it's something you ate…" I pause. "I'm only kidding, geez, no need to give me the silent treatment." I laugh at the baby's expense and gaze at my stomach. I feel a strange emotion, something I've never felt. I realize that I have a sudden instinct of protectiveness and I get such a strong rush of love, that it scares me.

I adjust myself so I'm leaning on my two elbows. "Look, I know you probably can't understand a word I'm saying, let's face it you're a big ball of cells, but… I can't help but think there is something very special about you. Against all the odds, here you are… " I gesture to my stomach, "…I have a feeling you're going to do great things, huge things even." I pat my tummy. "And I'm going to be there to help you, always… wild dogs couldn't keep me away, I'm very stubborn… ask my friends."

I giggle for a minute and then give a contented sigh. "There was a time when I was scared of the thought of you, I'm still kinda scared, but…not as much as before." I sit up straight and look at my door. "Ok little one, I have to go now, but I'll try and talk again soon… bye." I wiggle my fingers at my stomach and pull my shirt down over it again.

I hop up from my bed and just stand in the middle of my floor. I look over at my clock. It was 7.00pm , I had been in my room for 2 hours.

I looked back at my door and my expression softened. I knew what I had to do.

I crossed the floor and it unlocked and opened my door, and standing in the doorway was Junpei.

I look at him in shock. He had a small smile on his face.

"Uncle Jun, huh?... I could get used to that."

I feel the sudden urge to cry, and Junpei wraps me up in a hug. I hold on tightly.

"Mina… I just wanna say that I'm sorry, ok? I don't think you're stupid or…"

I shush him. "It's ok… I forgive you, but just know It did really hurt."

He holds on tighter. "I know... I feel like an asshole."

"I know, you kinda are." I tease.

"Hey! I thought you had forgiven me?" He says indignantly.

"I have."

I feel him smirk. "…But only because Junior has, right?"

I nod. "Count yourself lucky… by the way, how much of that did you hear?"

He lets me go and steps back. "Uh, not too much."

I raise my eyebrow and he scratches the back of his head. "Well.. actually a lot."

I shake my head, but smile at the same time. "I could report you for listening in to private conversations."

This time he raises his eyebrow, "But I wasn't… you were talking to your stomach… not much conversation going on there."

I purse my lips. "Come on you dolt, let's go see if the party is starting soon."

We go down to the lounge and we see the same men, bringing in boxes from outside. Mitsuru was inspecting one of the boxes with different man than before. She looks up when we arrive.

" You both seem to have a brilliant sense of smell."

I shrug, " Only when it comes to sushi…"

She smiles at my answer. "I hate to disappoint, but we aren't ready yet, I have to inspect each platter to see if they are satisfactory."

Junpei looks surprised. "Wow, senpai, you don't have to do all that."

She shakes her head. "I promised the best, and everyone shall get the best.

I look at Mitsuru, impressed. "Thanks, senpai, that's really kind of you."

She dismisses my praise with a wave of her hand. Junpei and I go back upstairs again to wait for the party to start. At 9.00pm exactly, Akihiko comes up the stairs.

"Yo, Mitsuru said the food is ready." Junpei jumps up.

"Finally!" He rushes down the stairs before us. I shake my head and stand up.

Akihiko stands by the top of the stairs and watches me walk over.

I smile pleasantly at him. "You hungry, senpai? I've been waiting ages for this."

He swallows and nods. I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion.

"Do you not like sushi or something?"

He looks up at me. "No, no… I like sushi."

I raise my eyebrow. "O-ok then, let's go down then, before Junpei eats everything."

My attempt at humour doesn't work. He gestures for me to go first and I make my way down to the party.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000


	12. Sushi part 2 and A Madman's Plans

When we reached the dorm we saw the finest looking sushi laid out on the table.

Junpei stood a few feet in front of us and was admiring the food.

"Whoa, nice spread." He says, his eyes wide in awe.

The rest of the dorm were gathered in the lounge and all were admiring the spread.

"The slices are huge!" Yukari chipped in, her eyes fixed on the fatty tuna.

They all make noises of contentment. Ken is the only one to look confused.

"Um, where is Aigis-san and Ikutsuki-san?"

"Oh, he just took her to the lab for a tune up, or something, he said they'll join us later." Akihiko replies.

Ken nods and looks back to the platter. Fuuka giggles.

"The Chairman really can't stay away from the lab, can he?"

I nod. "Yeah, you'd think he would wait to another time, but I guess he's eager." I look over at Junpei, "…And speaking of eager."

Junpei was looking like he was physically trying to hold himself back from the table. He ignored my dig. "Man… can't we eat now?"

Yukari puts her hands on her hips. "Be patient, Junpei. We have to wait for Mitsuru's father."

Junpei plops down on the large settee and I sit down next to him. We only have to wait 15 minutes before we hear a car pull up outside.

"That must be my father." Mitsuru says, as she stands up from the armchair she had been sitting in.

The front door suddenly opened and Takeharu Kirijo walked in, with two men in black suits behind him.

Mitsuru walks over to them. "Hello father, We've been waiting for you."

Takeharu looks at his daughter, then up to our group and then back at Mitsuru. "So… it's over at last, huh?"

Mitsuru nods, "Yes."

Ken looks around to us and quietly says. "Is he Mitsuru's Dad?"

Junpei nods. "Yep, can't you tell? They look kinda similar."

Ken scrunches up his face in disagreement. "Y-you think?"

Mr Kirijo turns his attention towards the rest of us over by the sofas. "Congratulations, everyone. You've done extremely well. There are no words to express my gratitude… and although you will never truly receive the recognition you deserve, it doesn't undermine this achievement."

The rest of the group all thanked Mr Kirijo warmly, and in turn Mr Kirijo turns to Yukari.

"I want to thank you especially, Ms Takeba, for lending your strength to this cause… your father would have been so proud of you."

Yukari's face turns pink at being singled out and she looks away. "N-no problem, it's no big deal."

Mr Kirijo nods and addresses everyone again. "The 12 Shadows that were the cause of all this trouble have been destroyed, because of your efforts. You now have the chance to experience and enjoy your youth. So, I hereby declare that The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad will be dissolved from midnight tonight."

The atmosphere in the lounge suddenly changes to one of surprise and almost sadness.

"Dissolved?" Yukari asks tentatively.

Oh… I-I see… " Junpei says with a voiced of forced neutrality

"Yeah, great." I say trying to paint a smile on my face.

Mr Kirijo looks confused and skims from face to disappointed face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Akihiko says, but with a moment of hesitation. Mitsuru quickly jumps in. "Alright everyone, it's time to celebrate, don't hold back, eat as much as you want!"

The tense atmosphere disappears immediately.

"Sweet!" Junpei says, his eyes shining, "I've been waiting for you to say that!"

I rub my hands together. "Me too, I'm starved."

We both rush in, grab a plate each and load it with food. We go and sit at the large table near the kitchen, while the others stayed by the sofas.

"So." Junpei says after a few minutes of silence in which we were engrossed by our food. "I see you haven't lost your appetite at all."

I look up at him. "Huh? What do ya mean?"

He picks up another piece of sushi and inspects it. "Oh, I just thought people with your… condition… lose their appetites, but it's good to see you're still our human food disposal."

I narrow my eyes and pout. "Next time I'm gonna throw up on you, just for that." I eye his plate critically. "Hmm, you gonna eat that squid?"

He wraps his arms around his plate. "Yes, keep your beady eyes off my food."

"But I'm still hungry!" I whine.

"Then get off your ass and get more."

"But I've already had a lot… I'll look greedy." I mumble.

He looks at me in half amusement, half exasperation. "Are you kidding me?"

I grab a hold of his arm. "Please Junpei, please go up and get me more?"

He shakes off my grip and waves his hands in front of himself. "No, no, no, I am comfortable right where I am."

I give him the puppy dog eyes. "Please Jun…" I flutter my eyelashes.

He brings his finger up to sit under his mouth."Hmmm let me think…Nope!" He then turns back to his plate and starts to tease me by slowly placing the sushi in his mouth and making over exaggerated noises of appreciation about the taste.

I growl in irritation but get up anyway and go over towards the platter, load my plate up and head back to the long table, but this time I sit on the other side away from Junpei. I hunch over my plate and eat.

But, not two minutes into my sulking, I hear the sound of a scraping chair and someone sitting next to me. I try to turn further away.

"Why, Ms Arisato, are you irritated with me? All I was doing was enjoying my wonderful sushi." I ignore him.

"Ah, I see, you have replaced me so easily." I turn to Junpei and scrunched up my nose in confusion. "Huh?"

He grins for a second, but it quickly changes to melancholy, "Oh, I get it, that you would much rather hang out with the sushi than me… it's understandable, you do seem to be more related to Jungle Cat than Human anyway."

I grind my teeth together. "You're very funny aren't you? I didn't see you laughing a little while ago." His grin instantly disappears.

"I'm was only joking." Junpei says quietly.

"Yeah? Why don't you try to think before you speak from now on." I turn back to my food and eat in silence. Junpei shifts uncomfortably beside me.

"I thought you'd forgiven me."

I sigh. "I have, but try to have more tact, It isn't very smart to insult someone who you've just said some terrible things too."

He sits in silence. I clear my plate again and as I'm about to get some juice he catches my arm.

"Mina… You know, I'll never forgive myself for what I said to you, and I want you to know that 70% of the stuff that comes out of my mouth is a joke, so… don't take it to heart, ok?"

I nod. "Ok… and Jun? I'm sorry for calling you a coward… It wasn't my place."

He smiles. "That's fine, nothing to forgive… what do you say, bygones be bygones? " He holds out his hand and I shake it.

We both go back over to the sofas, where quiet conversation was taking place.

We both plop down next to Fuuka and Yukari on the large settee. Junpei suddenly gets an excited gleam in his eyes and before I can question him, he clears his throat.

"Hey, everyone, listen up!" We all turn to him. "Ok, now that we are all stuffed, Let's take a picture, of all of us."

Yukari raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Junpei starts to look a little bashful. "Well, I kinda tried to take one last night, but I forgot about the no- electrical –equipment thing."

Akihiko leans forward. "So, you brought a camera… into battle?"

The tips of Junpeis ears start to turn pink. "Well, it was our LAST battle…"

He looks up to Mr Kirijo's bodyguard, "'Scuse me sir, could you take a picture of us?"

Yukari's looks more upbeat. "You know? I kinda want a picture too."

Fuuka nods. "Me three."

I go to add my approval, but a sudden thought stops me. "Hey," I say, "Aigis and Ikutsuki-san aren't here yet."

Mitsuru looks at me. "We'll have to take another one later then."

We gather by the front door.

"Ok, guys, squeeze in tighter to me!" Junpei says.

"Uh, does that include me?" Akihiko says with hesitation.

"Um, no."

"You perv Jun." I mumble next to him. He gives me an indignant look.

"Come one guys, let's not keep the poor man waiting to take the picture." Yukari says and plants a charming smile on her face.

"Quit fooling around Junpei." Fuuka says.

"I'm not!"

"Ow, get your hand outta my face!" Akihiko said and shoves Junpeis arm aside, but he pushed a little too hard, and knocked Jun to the floor, just as the shutter snapped on the camera.

The picture was a sight to behold, it was a scene of chaos and limbs were flying everywhere, and I couldn't stop laughing at it.

"Is it that me… or did this not really get my good side." Jun asked with a depressed expression.

I stop giggling and put my hand on his shoulder. "N-not really…"

He looks even more depressed but suddenly stands up straighter. "W-we are definitely going to take another picture when Ikutsuki-san and Aigis-san get back, alright?!"

Mitsuru chuckles. "Yes, yes, we hear you."

A little while later, I watch my friends from the long table, all laughing and joking. I feel a wet tongue lick my hand and I look down and see Koromaru sitting at my feet.

I smile fondly and rub his head. "You know? I could get used to an easy life like this… what about you Koro-chan?"

He pants quietly and sticks his tongue out. I giggle quietly, "So glad you agree with me then." He continues to lick my hand and then he leans forward to my abdomen and sniffs me. His tail begins to wag. He looks up at me questioningly.

I smile and answer him. "Yes, I know they're there." He barks once and curls up at me feet.

I suddenly feel a lurch of power within me. The Arcana card of the Fool flashed before my eyes, and just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

I sat in a daze, 'Why is the social links still increasing?' I wondered to myself. 'Shouldn't our Personas be gone?'

I hear a commotion from the sofas and I look up.

Yukari was glaring down on Junpei and he held his arms up in surrender.

"You can't give Koro-chan sushi! You'll make him sick!" Yukari was saying.

"Then, how do we get rid of this food!" He said, in an as a matter of fact voice.

I open my mouth to volunteer myself, when I heard someone whispering behind me. I spin around…but no one was there. I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion. I shrug a minute later and turn back to the others… but as soon as I did, I hear the voice again, but this time I hear soft, raspy words.

"Selene… beware, Selene… beware the night…"

I jump up, disturbing Koromaru as I do, and jerkily turn my head side to side.

"Uh, Mina? Are you ok?" I look round to see everyone staring at me.

"Did any of you say something to me?" I ask, looking from face to confused face.

They all looked at each other. Yukari answers. "Um, no, we were all over here, you were on your own."

I shake my head. "B-but I heard…"

Junpei stood up. "Dude, you were probably dreaming it up. Come sit over with us."

I purse my mouth for a second. I definitely heard… well something. Maybe it was Koromaru breathing or maybe I'm finally starting to hear voices in my head.

I walk over the sofas and sit down beside Fuuka. Junpei crosses his arms behind his head. "Man, I wonder where the Chairman and Aigis-san so long… it's almost midnight."

I look at the clock, and see he's right. "10 seconds." I whisper.

Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick… Tick…

The clock strikes midnight… and the room turns a familiar green colour.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"T-the hell!, I thought the Dark Hour was gone?!" Junpei says, looking around frantically.

"Look." Ken points at the bodyguards. "Those guys… they've transmogrified."

Koromaru paces the floor and growls.

I turn to Mitsuru. "Senpai, what's happening?"

Mitsuru looks crestfallen, "I-I don't know…"

Akihiko cracks his knuckles. "I guess I was right to have my doubts…"

"What doubts?" I ask, as I stand up.

He looks up at me. "Something… just didn't feel right, like, nothing felt… different. It was all wrong."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yukari chided him.

"Cause I didn't wanna sound all doom and gloom, or freak anybody out." He replies in a tired voice.

Mr Kirijo just continued to sit in silence and had his hands clasped together in thought.

All of sudden a loud chime echoes in the dorm. We stand in silence.

"I-is that a bell?" Fuuka asks timidly. I nod, "Yeah, but were the hell is it coming from?"

Mr Kirijo's eyes shot open. "Where is Ikutsuki?"

Mitsuru looks startled by the unexpected question. "Um, at the lab with Aigis."

"Why is he late? A checkup shouldn't take more than an hour."

"…" Mitsuru looks away.

"Shit." Akihiko mutters.

I look at the floor, something really bad was happening, and we could all feel it.

"Ok everyone, prepare for battle." I look up and see Mitsuru take charge.

"Battle?" Yukari asks.

Mitsuru nods. "Yes, we are going to Tartarus."

"Um, to do what?" Fuuka says in confusion.

"I don't know." Mitsuru replies. "But I do know that that sound is coming from Tartarus and we HAVE to see what is happening."

We rush upstairs and to grab our evokers and very soon we are rushing down the street towards Tartarus. As we get closer, we can see the large, eerie tower had not disappeared as we all had hoped.

We ran up to the gates, and saw a sight that shocked us. Aigis and Ikutsuki were standing in front of the entrance.

"I-Ikutsuki-san?" Akihiko stutters.

"Aigis? What are you doing here?" Yukari asks wearily.

They both turn towards us and I almost gasp aloud. Aigis's eyes were unseeing and glassy. They looked…dead.

Ikutsuki spoke in a calm voice. "She is here to fulfill her role, as a weapon."

"W-what?" Yukari splutters.

I bring my hand up to my chest ,"What's happening here Ikutsuki-san! Why is the Dark Hour still here."

"What is your intention?" Mitsuru demands, her eyes blazing. A look of realization dawned on her face. "You were lying to us the whole time, weren't you. You knew the Dark Hour wouldn't disappear!"

Ikutsuki rests his hand on his chin. "Excellent deduction, Mitsuru." I didn't like the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Unfortunately, your realization has come too late."

"No.." Yukari whispers.

"You tricked us?!" Ken says and he tightens his hands into fists.

Ikutsuki pushes his glasses further onto his nose. "Everything is as I planned, as I expected the Dark Hour and Tartarus remains." He develops a little smile. "In fact, I actually never wanted rid of them, quite the opposite, really."

"What do you mean." Fuuka asks.

Ikutsuki looks at her and his eyes narrow smugly. "The 12 Shadows you fought were a part of a whole, destined to be reunited… and that was accomplished, thanks to your efforts."

He raises his arms into the air. "Soon, Death, the almighty shall arise and bring about the Fall."

"Death?" Ken says perturbed.

"What the hell are you blabbering about!" Akihiko demanded.

"The end of all shall come and free this pitiful world from despair… the death of everything, but I truly see it as the beginning."

Yukari looks to me. "What is he saying… I-is he out of his mind?"

Ikutsuki starts to look annoyed and stands up straighter. "Ten years ago, I too was a scientist for the project we have spoken of. The experiment itself went awry, but that is not the reason for the birth of either the Dark Hour or Tartarus. You see, they manifested as a result from harvesting the Shadows power- just as the experiment was designed to do."

"Wh-what?" Mitsuru says.

Ikutsuki turns his beady eyes to Mitsuru. "That was why your grandfather collected the shadows, to bring about the Fall."

"No… that can't be." Mitsuru responded, shaking her head.

Ikutsuki grins, but it was filled with madness. "People were given this world, yet have filled it to the void! The Greek Titan Prometheus gave mortals the power of Knowledge and Curiosity through the chance to improve civilisation, yet we do not fully utilise our gift to improve the way we live! So truly the only hope of salvation… lies in destruction."

We stood there in frozen horror. This man was mad, raving fucking mad, and he believed in something very dangerous and that just made he even more of a threat.

"..according to the prophecy, the Fall will be orchestrated by the Prince. And once he has delivered us all, he will rule the new world as King…. The men who tried this failed ten years ago, but I will not- I shall succeed!"

"Man, he's totally lost his damn mind!" Junpei said from behind me.

"I apologise for deceiving you, but if you follow me, just a little while longer, you too will find salvation."

"You call that salvation?!" Fuuka said , incredulous.

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard." I snarl at the Ex- Chairman. "Having people die and calling it salvation from some old God? That's as bad as mass murdering people, actually it's the same damn thing!"

Ikutsuki looks at me, but not with contempt as I would have thought. "Worry not…" He starts. "… the ignorant will be saved equally."

I go to move towards him, but Mitsuru sticks her arm out in front of me.

"I have a question for you." I hear someone state, I turn my head and see Yukari, with her arms folded and an angry look on her face.

"Yes?" Ikutsuki replies in a tight voice.

"In that video from my father, he said to defeat the Shadows, was that a lie too?"

"Ah, he did record that himself… of course I had to make some… modifications."

"You doctored it?!" a heated Mitsuru questioned.

"I corrected it." His gaze drifts to Yukari who stiffens. "You know, your father was a superb scientist, he may never have known this, but I truly respected him. But unfortunately, he could not comprehend the magnificent potential of the Fall."

Yukari's face grows even more enraged, she begins to quiver. "What…?"

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed. "He left that recording at the expense of his life…"

Ikutsuki nods. "It would seem so… But it did prove rather useful, so I'm sure he's happy."

"You used both me and my father, how would he be happy, you son of a bitch!?" Yukari screamed at Ikutsuki. She made to get past me, but I clung onto her jumper and held her back. She fought in my grip but I held tight.

"Get off me!" She yells.

"Don't give that asshole any more reason to hurt you Yukari." I reason with her.

She eventually stops fighting and just hangs onto my arm. I turn her away from that madman and rub her back as angry tears run down her face.

"'Used' is such an ugly word." I look up, my temper rising. "… it was for the sake of the world, so how can that be wrong?"

"Y-you b-bastard.." Yukari stutters, a result from crying.

Mitsuru steps forward. "Our roles are to correct the mistakes from the past." She grabs her evoker from her belt.

I take my arm off from Yukari's shoulders and remove mine from my belt. "I'm with you, senpai."

Ikutsuki sighs, "…How disappointing, I had hoped you would have seen the light, but you are just children after all, It cannot be helped." He turns around.

"Aigis." He calls. "The time had come for you to fulfill your role. Capture them and prepare them to be sacrificed."

Aigis jerkily looks at Ikutsuki," …. Understood."

I hold my hands out in front of me, "Woah, Aigis, what are you saying?!"

"Energy output… at maximum." Aigis hadn't heard me.

"Aigis…? What are you doing…? Please listen to us!" Fuuka pleads desperately.

Instead Aigis shifts into a defensive battle stance. "Engaging… capture." Suddenly she springs forward and there is loud booming sound, like a jet taking off or a gun shot. The last thing I see is Yukari's terrified face before everything goes black.

.

.

.

"Hmm..?"

I try to move my limbs, but they feel constricted by something and my head is pounding with a splitting headache. I can hear the wind blowing, but other than that there is silence. My eyelids feel heavy but I will them to open. My vision is hazy, before it slowly focuses.

I can see I'm up high, very high. Stretched out in front of me is a round, white platform. I blink several times to rid the black spots from my eye sight. I groggily turn my head side to side and my breath catches in my throat.

My friends are all hanging from crosses, not nailed thank God, but tied on. I look down to my feet, and see I am in the same predicament. I twist and stretch, trying to break out of the metal wires.

"Hn, heya, come on.. budge!" I almost beg, but the metal wires stay firmly around by legs. I try to same with my wrists, but to no avail. I eventually give up and slump in defeat. I look to my left, and a little bit above me, is Junpei.

"Jun!" I call in desperation, "… come on Junpei, wake up, please!... Jun!"

I see him slowly stir and even more slowly open his eyes.

"Ngh. Mmmmm…?"

I let out a breath I had been holding. "Oh thank God! You're ok."

He blinks several times and his head searches his surroundings. He looks down at me in confusion. " What the hell?! M-mina? Where are we? What's goin' on?"

"I don't know, I just woke up a second ago." I reply.

He looks around him again, and spots the others. "Holy shit…" He gulps.

I suddenly hear a gasp and both our heads spin to the right. Yukari was wide eyed and frantically looking around.

"Yukari?" I ask her tentatively.

Her head turns to our direction and I meet her eyes.

" Minako, Wh-where are we?" She squeaked and tried to struggle free.

I could see Fuuka stirring and open her eyes and Akihiko waking up out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh!" Fuuka gasps, looking at her wrists and legs. "What is this?"

"Dammit! I can't get out!" Akihiko growls as he violently fights his constraints.

"Are we still in Tartarus?" I hear a small voice say and I turn to see Ken looking at me, and even though he wasn't trying to show it, he looked quite frightened.

"Yes, Ken, don't worry, we'll get out of here." I say trying my best to comfort him. He gives a hesitant nod.

"Father!" We all turn to see Mitsuru straining as far as she could go against the ties." My eyes travel to the platform and I freeze.

Aigis was there, and restraining a man in a black suit… Takeharu Kirijo, Mitsuru's father.

"Aigis!" I exclaimed as I once again twist against my bindings, "What are you thinking?! Why are you doing this?!"

Aigis doesn't even acknowledge me. Mr Kirijo strains against her grasp.

"Ikutsuki, what is the meaning of this!?" He demands in an ice cold voice.

I see the madman walk in from the shadows. "It is just as it appears- they are harbingers, sacrifices for the Fall. The prophecy will be fulfilled tonight."

"S-sacrifices?" I say, "You're not… no.. you wouldn't…"

But by the look on his face, I knew he was serious. My eyes widen and I struggle to free myself once again.

"You're crazy!" Akihiko yells.

"You son of a bitch!" Junpei roared. "Once I get down from here, I'll rip your smug, bat-shit crazy head off!"

Ikutsuki looks at us and shakes his head in disapproval. "My, my, what a commotion…" He looks at Aigis. " Aigis, direct your aim at Mr Kirijo.

"…Affirmative." Aigis's monotone voice replies and she stands to her full height, she aims her gun at Mitsuru's father.

"Father!" Mitsuru shrieked.

Mr Kirijo was on his knees in front of Ikutsuki. "You traitor! Are you insane?!"

Ikutsuki looks down at Mr Kirijo. "Of course not… you know, your father was an unlucky man, even you, his own son, cannot understand his vision."

"My father was wrong." Mr Kirijo said quietly, "Death as a deliverance, that is not an ideology anyone should embrace!"

"Fool!" Ikutsuki's voice boomed, "… you are nothing but a nuisance now, Aigis, go on ahead and give this man his deliverance."

"WAIT! Please, Aigis! Nooo!" Mitsuru pleaded frantically.

"…" Aigis's head twitched slightly and she paused.

"What are you doing Aigis?" Ikutsuki hissed.

"… I… am…." Aigis slowly lowers her gun, confusion etched on her face and her eyes gaining a hint of life.

I release a tense breath, and so does Mitsuru

"Tch, fine, I'll do this myself!" Ikutsuki takes a handgun from his belt and points it at Mr Kirijo.

"Ten years… I've wasted ten long years, I'm not like your father, I will make exceptions for no one!"

Mr Kirijo's eyes widened. He suddenly shoved Aigis, who stumbled a little, and he pulls a gun himself from inside his coat pocket.

The gun in Ikutsuki wavers. "Wha-?!"

"I won't roll over for you, you madman!" Mr Kirijo roars. Both men pull their triggers

A loud booming sound of both guns echoes into the night.

Mr Kirijo's teeth grit together and he sways slightly. A large patch of blood develops on his chest.

"Father…" Mitsuru chokes out.

He falls to his knees and slowly fell forward onto the ground.

"FATHER! !" Mitsuru screams.

Ikutsuki clutches his side. Mr Kirijo's bullet had hit him in the stomach.

"UGH! Dammit!" He shrieks in rage. His head quickly snaps up to Aigis. "Aigis, hurry, Execute the sacrifices, hurry… I have…to… end this."

Aigis turns around and looks up, right into my face. I can't look away from her face. It's still her same face, but with no emotion, it's like she's a different person… more like a robot. She raises her gun hand up towards me and I become as still as a statue, I couldn't breathe.

"Aigis!" Fuuka gasps.

"S-snap out of it!" Junpei yells, panic clear in his voice.

"Think of what you're doing Aigis!" Yukari shrieks.

"A-aigis… " I try to keep my voice calm, but it still shakes slightly. "Please… please, remember who we are, you won't hurt us… right?"

Aigis looks at me through unfocused eyes. "…Mi..nako-…san…?... Minako-san…" Her breathing becomes irregular, as recognition crosses her face.

"Yes, yes, it's me Aigis." I nod in encouragement.

"Finish them Aigis!" Ikutsuki yells.

Her gun straightens… and she fires.

I close my eyes tightly and I hear my friends scream around me.

… I wait for the pain but none comes. I don't dare open my eyes, in case I see the same done to my friends. But instead of pain, I feel the sensation of falling from a height. Before I open my eyes, I feel something catch me.

I open one eye tentatively and the first thing I see is Junpei's worried face looking down on me.

"Mina?! Are you ok?!"

I look up and see the crosses, but they no longer have anyone attached to them. I then look back at Junpei, and I notice he's holding me up, bridal style, probably the result from catching me.

"Um, yeah… I'm ok…"

He sighs, "Phew, Aigis cut us loose and you were the last to get shot down, and you had your eyes closed, so I thought she had hit you or somethin'."

I shake my head, "Nope, I'm bullet free…uh, can you put me down now?"

The fact he was still holding me dawned on his face. "Oh, yeah… sorry." He set me down on my feet.

"You damned defective machine!" I hear a male voice yell and we both turn to see Ikutsuki with an enraged expression on his face. He swayed violently when he tried to move towards us. He coughed and slowly dropped to his knees.

Akihiko stalked towards him. "Well, Mr 'Chairman', you're all alone now, and injured on top of that."

Ikutsuki just laughs once. "You really don't get it, do you? It's useless to search for reasons to live in this pathetic world! A world this depraved must be started over from the beginning!"

Blood started to dribble from his mouth. ".. I could have sacrificed you here and now… I would be the prince … and then at long last… I would be ruler over this new world!" He then started to laugh. It was broken and sounded truly mad.

He stood up and looked to the moon. "Ah, the moon and the night, sisters in bonds, yet they are so different…" His voice changes to a whisper and I have to strain my ears to hear it.

"I can almost hear her sweet, angelic voice calling to me… darling Selene…" Ikutsuki moved to the edge of the platform. He reached out to the night sky and every seemed to move in slow motion when he tipped and slowly fell over the edge.

I covered my mouth with my hand in horror and hid my face in Junpeis jacket, to try and rid my mind of what we would find at the bottom. He put his arms on my shoulders and comforted me. "Ssh, it's fine, he's gone…"

"How did it come to this…?" I mumbled in his jacket.

"…I don't know." Junpei answers quietly and rubs my shoulder.

I looked up and over to Mr Kirijo and the sight broke my heart.

Mitsuru was shaking her father's body, but there was no response. "Father… father…. father…." She covered her mouth with her hand.

Tears dripped from her eyes onto his suit. "F-father…" She choked out one more plea before her grief overwhelmed her and she openly wept in front of us. We stood in silence and allowed her to cry, until, eventually, she stood and wiped the tears from her eyes.

In a shaky voice, she says. "My father made a promise, He swore he would atone for endangering this generation… even if it costed him his life. B-but.. I-I wanted him to live.. I became a P-persona user to protect him…." She gives up on her speech as tears rolled down her face once more.

Everyone was at a loss for words. Mitsuru wasn't in any state to walk, so Akihiko carried her home. Everyone went home in silence.

It wasn't until I was climbing into bed that night until I realized I felt very uneasy… like there was something I should be focusing on…but I had no idea what. I tried to shake off the feeling and climbed into bed.

We all needed the sleep tonight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**A/N So, I'm sorry for not updating like I said I would yesterday, I got distracted as I went to the Imagine Dragons concert last night 3. I also want to tell you of my whole new idea I'm adding in, as you're probably wondering who 'Selene' is. It wont change the story, just add a little flavour. And don't worry she isn't some stupid annoying villain I'm adding in. You shall all see in time. Enjoy! Remember to review... I'll be your best friend :)**


	13. Mysterious Dreams

I woke up the morning after with a pounding headache, I had been having nightmares all night, and hadn't slept very well. I groaned as I pulled the covers off and I slowly dressed into my uniform. Yesterday's events kept running in my head, the shock of Ikutsuki's betrayal hurt more than any headache… and I was pretty sure that I had no room to complain, because whatever was happening to me, was nothing compared to what Mitsuru was probably feeling. I was positive that she wouldn't be in school today.

I left my room and met Fuuka standing in the hall, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Hey." I say quietly. She looks up and gives me a small smile. "Hello, Minako-chan."

I look to Mitsuru's door. "Have you heard anything from her?" Fuuka shakes her head. "Not a peep."

I sigh through my nose. "I was afraid of that…"

Fuuka looks up at me."… She will be ok, right?... I've never seen her so sad… and well no wonder."

I nod. "People react differently to this kind of thing." Fuuka face gets a hopeful look.

"Maybe you could help her." I look at her in confusion. "Huh? Me?"

Fuuka starts to look a little embarrassed. "I-I mean, you lost both of your parents… right? S-so I was only thinking you could, um, comfort her, since you know what it's like. B-but only if you want to…"

"I… don't know if that's a great idea." I say not unkindly. "I don't really remember the whole coping process… and what I do remember is just wanting to be alone, at least at first."

Fuukas face becomes sympathetic and she rambles, "Oh, I get it… well I don't really GET it because I still have my parents, well I don't live with them, but they are still living, and a lot of people's parents are too and…"

I place both my hands on her shoulders. "Fuuka, breathe." She stops talking and I smile. "I'm not angry, don't worry about that. It was very kind of you to want to help Mitsuru.. I want to help too.. but she will come to us when she is ready, ok?"

She looks at the floor. "Ok.." I drop my hands from her shoulders and stand up straight. "Good, we should go, we need to catch the train."

We head down into the lounge and quickly grab a bite to eat from the kitchen. We head out the door and reach the train station in plenty of time.

When we arrive at school, I can already hear the students gossiping about Mitsuru.

"Dude… did you hear…?"

"The Student Council President…."

"….Mitsuru-san's Dad passed away from some illness…."

"…Poor Mitsuru, I can't even imagine how upset she is…"

"… I'm going to help my Dad out at home tonight, to show him I care…"

I sigh quietly. I couldn't really get mad at them, as long as they weren't saying anything horrible, but I still didn't feel comfortable with people gossiping about someone's death and someone elses pain. I felt a sense of Déjà vu… This was just like back in October, with Shinji. I bit my lip so hard, I almost broke the skin.

"Minako-chan? Are you alright?" I look to Fuuka's questioning face. "I'm fine… just thinking."

We parted ways at the lockers. I saw a group of girls talking down the way as I gathered my Maths Textsbook.

"Hey, are you guys going to the Spring Formal in January?" A blonde girl announced.

One of the brunettes looks at her. "Uh, Yeah! Why the hell not?!"

The blonde looks uncomfortable. "I dunno, I was only asking…"

Another darker Brunette chimes in. " Well, I'm defos going, Dengyo and I will be going as dates.

The light Brunette looks shocked. "He asked you?" The dark Brunette looks at her smugly. "Yep."

They start to move off along the halls and my eyes follow after them. I rest my head against my locker door. The Spring Formal…. great. The social event of a life time, and I'll probably not be able to fit into any nice dress by that point… my life sucks.

"Um, what are you doing?" I look up and Junpei is looking at me, bemused.

"Cursing my pitiful existence and wondering where everything went wrong in my life."

"...How's that working out for ya?"

"Very well, the gods of fate have spoken to me and they say the cause of all my problems in life is called Junpei Iori, and I must kill him, or at least put him on a ship to some deserted Island, and everything will be good again for everyone."

"… Can the deserted Island be in the Caribbean?"

I look at him in amused annoyance. "But the Gods would not be pleased."

"I would though."

"Fair enough."

He leans his back against the locker next to mine. "So, you gonna tell me what you were actually doing?" My mood darkens again.

"I heard some girls taking about the Spring Formal."

"…So?"

I look at him, aghast. "So, I want to go, but I won't be able to."

He starts to looks a little confused. "Why exactly?"

"'Cause I'll be fat…" He raises his eyebrow. "No you won't, its only 2 months away. And besides, just buy a bigger size. "

"But I've never had to buy bigger than a size 8, I'll feel like a fatass."

(_British size 8 to avoid confusion J)_

"Come on, size 12 or even 14 ain't too bad…" He says clearly uncomfortable.

"…S-size 14?! How fat do you think I'll be in just 2 months?!" I squawk in horror.

He holds is hands up. "Hey, don't yep at me!"

I groan. "… Besides, I'll be on my own anyway, it's not like I want a date, not at all."

"Then just stay at home with me… and we'll play Bioshock or something else fun."

I cover my face with my hands. "I feel so bad… making a big deal about myself, when Mitsuru is in so much pain, I'm an awful friend." I feel my hands being pried away from my face.

"It'll be ok, Mitsuru is as tough as nails, she'll be fine." Junpei promised.

The bell for class rang and we went to class.

When school ended, Junpei, Yukari and I were sitting in the classroom talking, when I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out, and saw I had a text from Akihiko.

'Hey, I need to talk to everyone, can you tell the others to meet me in the command room as soon as you can. Thanks- Akihiko.'

I tell the others and we quickly get up and head to the dorm. Very soon, we are sitting in the command room. Everyone was present, except for Mitsuru and Aigis, who both hadn't turned up for school.

I notice a bunch of boxes sat by the side of the room, Fuuka answers my unsaid question. "The Chairman's room has been cleared out, those are some of his stuff."

"No wonder, considering what he did…" Akihiko interjects angrily.

"Aigis isn't here either." I say sadly. Yukari shakes her head. "I-I just can't believe all of this."

"It's all over the news and in the papers as well." Ken adds, holding a newspaper in his hands. He looks down at the title. "'Death of Kirijo group's CEO." He looks up. "The papers blame it on illness though."

Akihiko crosses his arms. "Yeah… they can't really tell the truth, since they don't know it."

Junpei looks to Akihiko. "Mitsuru-senpais, not comin', huh?"

He shakes his head. "No, she's an only child, so there are a lot of matters to deal with, like the funeral and family business. I'm sure she's going to be busy for a while."

Yukari looks sympathetic, " That sounds rough, I hope she will be ok."

"What do we do now…?" Junpei pondered. His face had a sudden flash of panic, but as soon as I saw it, it had disappeared. I watch him in confusion

"All we can do is wait for Mitsuru, and then we can hold a more formal meeting." Akihiko says, in answer to Junpei's question.

"I see. " Yukari responds. "But we still wouldn't know what to do. I mean, we don't know how to get rid of the Dark Hour… Hell, we don't even know what we are fighting against."

We all stare in space, deep in thought, until;

"What was that Ikutsuki said, about the Fall." Ken asked. "What would have happened if we had been sacrificed?"

Fuuka shakes her head. "There are just so many unanswered questions."

I stand up. "I know this sounds bad, but, there really is no point worrying about this now, not until our heads are clear."

"…True." Akihiko agrees. "But there is still one thing we know… Tartarus is still around and with a bunch of Shadows inside it, I say we continue to train, to increase our chances and be ready for the next thing we may have to face."

We all murmur our agreement. "Ok." Akihiko nods." Let's break for tonight and get some rest.

Akihiko and Ken, and Koromaru leave first, with Junpei and I behind them. Fuuka and Yukari stay in the command room for a little longer.

I stop Junpei on the stairs as the other guys go down to the second floor. "Hey, are you ok, I saw you looked kinda panicked in there for a second."

The same look of panic crosses his face. "Um, no, no, I'm absolutely fine, nothing wrong with me."

I look at him critically. "No you're not, you're sweating… You know you can tell me, right?"

I sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "I'm a terrible person."

"Only getting that now." I joke. He shakes his head, and his face is serious. My grin slowly disappears.

"What happened to Mitsuru should be at the front of my mind." He says. "But… oh God, for a second, all I could think about was what would happen to Chidori now."

I stood in silence, listening to him. "I'm sorry, Mina, I hate myself for it… but I have to see her again… It feels wrong that I'm not and it feels wrong when I do… it's so fucked up." He covers his face with his hand. After a minute, I go over and remove his hand.

"I think you should see her." He looks at me in bewilderment. "Wh-what?"

I repeat what I had just said and his eyes widen. "You don't mean that… no, you should be telling me off now, or punching me or somethin'. You can't honestly say you agree about her."

I look him in the eye. "You know what? You're wrong." When he goes to interrupt, I shush him. "Hush and let me finish." I take a breath. "I see the effect she has on you… Your just so happy when you come home after seeing her. What could be wrong with that?... And before you say anything else, you cannot blame her for what happened to Shinji… She wasn't even there, or in contact with those other guys. So that is why I give you my blessing. I just want you to be happy Jun… and she makes you happy."

I could see Junpei faces becoming happy even as I speak. I pat him on the back as I go to make my way down the stairs. I hear a soft, 'Thank you.' and I smile to myself

I head to my room and gather my wash stuff. I am really in need of a long, relaxing shower.

I head down to the Girls shower room which was connected to the toilets. After I was finished and dressed in my nightie with a towel wrapping my hair up, I suddenly felt that sickeningly familiar wave of nausea. I lean against the cold shower wall and groan. I press my hand against my abdomen. "Please stop mixing up night and day, Little One. Actually, is there any way you can make it stop?"

I lean up against the wall for a little while longer, until I feel well enough to walk slowly back up the stairs. When I reach my room, I collapse onto my bed. I reluctantly push myself up after a while and dry my hair, not wanting it to turn all fuzzy if I let it dry naturally. When I was satisfied, I climbed into bed and let myself fall asleep.

.

.

.

.

I was standing in a white room. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. I look down at myself. I was wearing a plain white dress, with laced straps on my shoulders and I could tell my feet were bare and my hair sat in ringlets on my shoulders. I looked in every direction, but saw no clue of where I was.

"Hello?" I called. No one answered. I start to walk forward. "Hello?" I try again… and still nothing. I start to jog in no particular direction.

"Is anybody here?" I called louder. All of sudden I hit something hard and was thrown back on to my butt. I groaned in pain and rubbed my nose, which had taken the brunt of the force. I slowly stood and hesitantly reached my hand out. My fingers touched glass. I layed my palm flat against it and then the other one. I look behind me, and to my shock. I saw a small chair sitting there. I scrunch my face up in confusion, and look around. There was no one there.

I tentatively walk forward to the chair, like I was afraid it would bite me or something. I reached out and touch it. When I was sure the chair wouldn't attack me, I slowly sit down in it.

"…Dad?"

I jump up startled, knocking the chair over. I look all around me, but again no one I had pinpoint the voice to was around.

"Hello?!" I yell.

"…Daddy?!"

"N-no." I reply. "I-I'm not…"

"Where am I?! Dad! !"

The voice definitely belonged to a small child, but I couldn't tell the gender. "Where are you?! A-are you lost?!" I shout in every direction.

"D-dad… p-please come and get me… I'm scared… I don't like this place…"

The child's voice continues to cry out in terror. I come to the conclusion that they cannot hear what I say to them. My heart breaks as the child starts to weep.

"M-make it stop…" The child pleads. "M-make the Shadows go away… PLEASE DAD!"

…I jolt awake as the child's last scream echoes in my mind. I sit upright and turn my bedside lamp on. I was sweating and shaking like crazy.

"What a nightmare…" I mutter. I lay down again and turn my bedside light off and drift off once again.

….."Welcome."

I open my eyes to see I was sitting upright and facing the long nosed master of the Velvet Room, Igor. I blink several times. "…Hello."

Igor smiles. "As I'm sure you are aware, you are currently in a dream." I nod. "I know." Igor leans in further. "Then I am sure you are also aware there has been a great change in you recently."

I look down to my stomach. Igor interrupts my thought process. "You misunderstand, I do not mean the child… I mean your change in mentality, that is why I summoned you here tonight."

I look back up mystified. "You know about…"

Igor dismisses my question with a wave of his hand. "Yes, I know of the child, I am forever aware of any change in your circumstances." He clasps his two hands together. "There is one thing you must not forget." He slides a piece of paper across the table. It's the contract I signed on the first night I arrived at the Dorm.

"I see you recognize it, Shall I remind you of your commitment?" He clears his throat.

"I chooseth this fate, of my own free will." My eyes widen at the ominous words.

"There is no need to worry." Igor assures me. "Whatever path you choose, I shall respect your decision. However, not only you will bear the responsibilities of your actions… no matter what end they bring about. Please remember that."

"Who else will be affected?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"You will see in time. It is not my place to say." Igor replies firmly.

I pout and he chuckles. "Well then, I bid you and the child, farewell."

The rooms lights start to dim and everything goes black.

I groggily open my eyes and I'm immediately blinded by the sunshine, shinning through the crack in my curtains.

I shield my face and climb out of bed. I dress quickly and pull the curtains open. The sun was beaming down onto the street, I smile dispite myself. I collect my bag and take the short walk to the train station, lost in thought

I remember clearly Igor's visit… but I remember vaguely about having another dream last night. But I just couldn't remember what it was. I groan in irritation at not remembering.

When I reach school, I don't see Junpei anywhere. When the bell rings, and I head to class, there is still no sign of Jun. I lean over to Yukari. "Hey, do you know where Jun is?"

"No idea." She whispers back and I leave it at that. After school, I decide to hang out with Bebe at Home Economics. He confides in me the fact he soon has to leave to go back to France. I comfort him and we part ways later on, with both of us feeling closer and happier.

I make my way home and I enter the dorm by 8.00pm. I see everyone except Mitsuru and Junpei in the Dorm.

"Oh, Hello." Ken says when he spots me. I smile at him and sit down. I spend a couple of hours in the lounge with the others until eventually, they all get up to go to their rooms and I'm the only one left in the lounge.

I jump when I suddenly hear the front door bang open. I turn to see a fuming Junpei. He wasn't in his uniform. I stand up. "Jun, where on earth have you been?"

He glances at me. "Nowhere important." He makes to walk towards the stairs, but I catch his arm. "Hey, what do you mean, 'Nowhere important'? You bunked off school, you could have gotten in serious trouble if someone caught you."

"It doesn't matter, let me go." I only hold tighter. "No way, just tell me what you were doing."

"No."

"Yes! What was so important that you had to miss school."

"It is none of your business." I ignore his cutting tone. "Well sorry that I care whether you get detention or not…"

"Would you please just give over!" He snapped.

I pause in surprise. "Huh?"

"You're always on at me and everybody else all the damn time! It's suffocating!"

"It isn't my fault…"

"No, it never is, is it? It's always mine."

I look at him and a thought dawns on me. "You went to see Chidori, didn't you?"

He exhales loudly. "Yeah."

"What happened?" He looks at me exasperated.

"What do you think happened? She told me not to come anymore… she says it hurts when I do." His anger disappears and is replaced by a haunted look.

I look at him sadly. "Oh, Jun…" He dismisses my sympathy.

"Don't be… it's as it should be…and I'm sorry about calling you suffocating. I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to bed, ok?" I let him go and he trudges slowly up the stairs.

It hurts to see him so sad…I think I'm beginning to see how sad he felt when I was depressed. I vow there and now to do everything in my power to cheer Junpei up and as I've said before, I'm very stubborn.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

A/N Here's the next one, I may not be updating for a few days as I'm getting my GCSE results tomorrow and I'm so nervous. Wish me luck! BTW a Formal is the British term for Prom, just so you know. Remember to review! Thanks again to all that do, you make my day. :)


	14. An Interview and Another one finds out

That evening we return to Tartarus to train. The place was the same as before, nothing had changed at all. It frustrated me to no end, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew Junpei wouldn't be up for going to Tartarus, so I took Ken, Koromaru and Aigis. I couldn't help but sense a weird vibe coming from Aigis when we were fighting, like she was frightened of going all out. When we left, I hung back to walk beside her and let Ken and Koromaru go on ahead.

"Hey, Aigis?" I ask hesitantly. She looks up at me just as tentatively. "Yes?"

"Um, are you feeling alright? It's just that you've been very quiet lately."

Her face remains emotionless. "I did not realize this, I apologize if this has made you uncomfortable."

I shake my head. "No, no, I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just wondering if you're ok." Aigis looks ahead.

"I am fine." She replies. I'm not satisfied by her lack of response. I look up to see that Ken is quite a bit ahead with Koromaru trotting along beside him. I lean in to her and whisper;

"You know, what happened the other day wasn't your fault." She stiffens.

"I've been informed of that." She answers. I continue to watch her, and she looks so lost. I place my hand on her arm.

"But you don't believe this, do you?"

She keeps looking straight ahead. "No, I do not." I'm about to comfort her when she suddenly blurts. "I'm so sorry Minako-san, I was too cowardly to face you earlier, but you deserve my more than an apology for what I could have done to you and the others." I pat her back.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not mad at you, I know they weren't your true actions, and besides, you're my friend. Friends forgive and forget and they're kind to each other."

She closes her eyes a little. " How do you not resent me, Minako-san? I pointed a gun to your head, and yet you still treat me as a comrade, as someone you would entrust your safety with." She looks me in the eye. "Why do you not hate me, for all I have done and all I could have easily done?"

I take a hold of her hand."Why? It was Ikutsuki that controlled you, I know you would never hurt us if you were yourself. Blame him, as we do, not yourself. You were his victim, the same as us." I pause to let her absorb my words, when she doesn't say anything, I continue. "Please stop beating yourself up about it Aigis… and come back to school, it isn't the same without you there."

She closes her eyes, but after a minute she nods. " I… understand where you are coming from. I will return to school, I-I hope you understand my reasons for not, I just needed time…"

I smile. "Yeah, I get it, but I'm glad you're coming back." She smiles and we finish our walk home in a comfortable silence, Aigis seemed much happier now she knew how I felt about that night.

I go to bed straight away. The next morning, when I arrive at school, I see Aigis walking up the stairs to our classroom. I smile happily, as I was sorta telling myself not to except her to show up. Another person I didn't expect to see was Junpei, but when I had just finished getting my books, I saw him walked in through the front door, one of the stranglers. I smile at him.

"Hey, Jun." He looks up to me and gives me a small smile. "Hey."

He looks downcast and that makes me feel upset. "Listen, Jun, if you don't feel like being here…"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm good, I need to get out of my room anyway… smells too much like ramen.. and despair." I giggle a little and he looks a tiny bit more upbeat. I loop my arm with his. "Listen, after school, I'm going to treat you to some Takoyaki.

He looks at me in confusion."Why?"

I shrug. "Cause I want to, and you're my best friend and…"

"I'm not depressed." He says in a monotone voice. I pat his head.

"Of course not." He sighs, but he smiles while doing it. Mission complete!

The bell rings and we go to class, and when we arrive standing there, is Mr Ekoda. I groan internally but take my seat. Mr Ekoda lectures on about winter and the Japanese way of a stiff upper lip. He springs a surprise question on me, but I answer correctly, much to his annoyance. I sometimes feel the only reason he comes here is to see us all fail.

At lunch time, Jun and I buy food and sit in the canteen to eat.

"So." Jun says, I look up at him, "The seniors must be working pretty hard huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" He gestures to the canteen. "Do you see any here?"

I look around, and see he's just right. Not a senior was in sight. I turn back to Junpei. "Geez, not one, studying for entrance exams must be harder work than I thought."

He nods. " Poor suckers, but imagine it though, next year, it'll be us." I cough uncomfortably.

"Uh, Jun… I don't know about that." He looks confused.

"What do ya mean, do ya not want to go to university?" I look around the busy hall. He notices my discomfort, he leans in closer. "Do you want to go somewhere more quiet." He murmurs.

I nod, and we finish eating quickly and head outside. The Persimmon tree was deserted so I stood in front of it. Junpei leaned against it with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up, what couldn't you say in there?"

I rub my arm. "Look, Jun… about school… I don't think, I'll be coming back next year."

He looks at me in shock and he stands up straight. "W-what? But you always go on about wanting a good job and all that. Wh-where did this come from?"

I sigh. "I just feel that I'll have too much on my plate…"

He shakes his head in confusion. "How will you?" I look around to be sure no one is around.

"Because, I'll have the baby by then." His mouth makes and 'O' shape, and a look of understanding crosses his face.

"Oh… I see."

I look away, slightly embarrassed. "I don't feel bitter or anything, I just feel that juggling school work and a baby would be too much. I have to put my full attention to one or the other, and well… you can't exactly ignore a baby's needs, right?"

"Can't you get a child-minder?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I couldn't afford that, Jun, not for the last year of school AND university."

He nods. "I get it…" There is a moment of silence. It's tense and it could be cut with a knife. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Will you move out of the dorm?" I look up at Junpei and I nod.

"Probably, the dorm is for students.. and I won't be a student anymore."

"Where will you live?" I swallow. "I'll have to get a place… my Mum and Dad left their savings to me when they died. It's not a huge amount, but it's enough. I kept it away and saved it, in case of a raining day."

He looks away. "That's good." There is another awkward silence, but it lasts longer this time. I shuffle from foot to foot. I felt Junpei wanted to say more, but didn't either have the courage to say it, or have the right words. He speaks eventually.

"It'll be weird... not seeing you every day, at home or at school." I couldn't tell what his expression was, as he had pulled his cap down in front of his face, but his voice sounded distant and a little sad.

"Yeah," I agree, "…but you'll come visit… right?"

He nods. "Of course, how else would I see you?"

I give a little smile. "Yeah… besides you have to come see Junior, Uncle Jun."

I see the hint of a smile beneath his hat. "I could just come for dinner every night."

I laugh. "Um, it'll be hard enough feeding two, maybe three, let alone having to buy enough for 8 just for you."

He lifts his head up, and grins. "I think you're mistaking me for you, miss Jungle Cat." I smack him on the arm.

He chuckles, but then scrunches up his nose in confusion. "Hey, 'maybe three'? Who's the third..?…Oh." He stops dead.

I nod. "Yes… I include him too." He exhales loudly.

"Look, Mina…" I hold my hand up.

"Don't say anything, I'm sorry, but I have faith Shinji will wake up, and I want to still keep believing it, even if others don't, ok?"

He bites his lip and nods. "Ok… listen…it's not that I don't think he won't wake up, but I just don't want to see you get your hopes up, just to get hurt again if something… bad… happens."

I swallow. "I know. Thank you for caring , but I have to have some faith. He's my child's father, I have an obligation to stay positive. But don't worry, If… if he doesn't make it…it won't be like last time, I swear." I place my hand on my stomach. "I have them to think of now."

I hear a door slam.

Junpei and I both spin around to the sound. The door leading to the main school building was swinging open and closed, as if it had been propped open for a second but closed in a hurry.

My eyes widen in terror. "No, no, no, Oh, please no." Junpei rushes to the door and props it open. He looks inside and then turns to me.

"No one's there." I clasp my shaking hand to my mouth. I rush to the door and into the school, I hear Junpei right behind me. I run down the corridor in hope of finding the person that had been at the door. But I round a corner and see a corridor full of chattering, laughing students. I look around frantically, but no one looks like they had been running, or looked at all shocked or out of place. I stumble backwards around the corner. Everything starts spinning and I feel ill.

'Someone heard, someone knows.' I kept repeating in my head.

I feel a pair of arms catch me before I fall over. Junpei opens a door to a deserted classroom and pulls me inside and closes the door. He helps sit me down on the floor.

I look into his worried face. "Someone knows…they heard everything, didn't they?" My voice sounds strangled

He swallows, but nods uncomfortably. I bury my head into my hands.

"Mina, don't panic. It's going to be ok…" I heard Jun say and he rubbed my back.

I look up. "How is it?! Some random person knows I'm pregnant!"

He doesn't flinch but purses his lips. "Maybe they won't tell anyone… maybe they could think it's none of their business." He says eventually, in hope I would agree. I don't.

I look at him in frustration. "Oh please. Gossip like that? Everybody will know by the end of tomorrow, if not today." I rub my face with my hands and I feel angry tears building up at the unfairness of it all. I wasn't ready for the whispers and stares. I feel my tears spilling over. Junpei sits down beside me and wraps his arms around me. I lean into him.

"I k-knew people would find out eventually." I sobbed into his jacket arm. "..b-but I just needed more time… I wanted to feel n-normal, for just a little longer…." Jun continues to rub my back as I cry. "… but e-everybody's going know now and they're going to look at me, and j-judge. Everything is just changing too fast!"

"Sssh, it's ok, nothing will change at home, I'll make sure of that, at least." He murmurs.

I tighten my hands into fists. "But it won't work, everything is still going to change anyway and everyone is still going to have their own opinions. I just feel so  
small and helpless." Junpei sits up straight and so do I.

"Mina, since when did you start to care about what others thought of you?" I wipe the tears from my eyes as Junpei speaks, "… you used to not give two flying fucks what people said about you, but now… why can't you take that attitude now?"

I ponder over his words and I can see the point he is putting across, but I'm still a little frightened.

"It just makes me sad Jun."

"What does?"

"That people will now just look at me and think, 'Oh, there goes that pregnant girl whose fucked up her whole life.' It makes me mad to think they would base their opinion of me on one small thing."

Junpei looks up to the ceiling. " That's only a few people…it sucks, I know, but you can't do anything about it, just try to live your life the way you want, don't let those few assholes bring you down."

I sigh and lean my head against the wall. "But it just infuriates me to think of those people standing there and criticising me for my actions, without stopping to think of the consequences of their own actions first..." My eyes narrows and my voice becomes venomous. "… It's those people who are the ones that are going to call my baby a…a bastard…" We both flinch at the word. "… and see me as just some irresponsible, stupid, unmarried whore."

Junpei starts to look angry, "Don't say that! You're not a whore. You just made a mistake and you have to take responsibility now. At least you ARE taking responsibility." He takes a hold of my hand. "Look, I'm not trying to give some great speech here, but… the fact that you are willing to give up so much, for someone that isn't even born yet… that's brave, man. I respect you so much for it, and others will too. Just be strong, I know everything will turn out ok in the end."

I look at Junpei with a sudden determination. "You know something?" He looks curious

"What?"

"You're right."

His eyes widen into saucers. "P-pardon?"

"You heard, you're right. I'm not going to let those people destroy me. I will show them I'm not just some pregnant teenage whore. I'm much better than that."

Junpei's grin threatens to take over his whole face. "That's the Mina I know!"

I rise to my feet and Junpei quickly follows. I fold my arms. "Let them stare. Let them talk. I don't regret what I had with Shinji and I shouldn't have to be made to feel regretful. They don't know me, and…" I place my hand on my stomach, "… I'll show them… I'll be a good Mum."

Junpei nods happily. "And you will be, don't worry about that."

When we leave the empty classroom and head to our own. Junpei gets a smug look on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" I ask.

He turns his look to me. "Oh, nothing, just the fact you told me I was right. Which I always am."

"Don't lie Jun, I said nothing, and no one heard anything." I say in a pretend shocked voice.

He rolls his eye. "Next time I'm recording our conversations, half the world would drop dead with shock at the lies you tell sometimes."

After school we leave and go to hang out at Chagall café in Paulownia Mall.

We sit and drink our drinks (Coffee for him and Pineapple juice for me… damn no caffeine rule…) and chat casually. I feel his social link increase, and for a split second I feel a little guilty, like I was using him or something. But his laughter made me forget all about it. He was my friend and we were only building an unbreakable bond.

When we arrived home, we played video games in his room for a few hours.

I go to leave at midnight, but Junpei catches a hold of my arm. "Hey, Mina…"

"Yeah?"

He clears his throat. "If by tomorrow, people know… just know that they have no idea what they're talkin' about. You know who you are, and that is all that matters, ok?"

I nod. "Thanks Jun… and I'm truly sorry about Chidori, I know she meant a lot to you."

He gives me a small smile. "It's ok, I'll jump back soon, besides, I can't leave the ladies waiting."

"I think they'll be waiting a very long time of their own accord if you're the only thing available Jun." I tease.

"Hey, I resent that." He says indignantly, but he smiles. "Try to get some sleep, you'll need it.

I left after that and went to bed. I cuddled down into my sheets with a hot water bottle, as it was a particularly cold night. I fell asleep quite easily though.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes to see a very familiar white space. I felt a wave of déjà vu and I grimace in confusion. Have I been here…?

I walk around, and for some reason hold my hands out in front of me as I do. After some time, I come into contact with a solid glass surface. I tap the glass with my knuckles and the noise echoes around me. I turn around, and to my shock I see a chair, sitting behind me, with no way of it getting there without the efforts of an outside force. I look around, but see no one. I look at the chair, and get the strange sense that I had done this before. I carefully sit down.

"…Who are you?"

I jolt in surprise and almost fall of the chair. I try to straighten myself and look all around me.

"H-hello?" I call. I hear a childish voice reply.

"Oh… Dad said you're the.. um… talky lady, right?"

"Wh-what?" I reply. "I don't understand…"

"I don't need to talk though, I'm fine, but my aunt doesn't think so. Dad said he thought it was a… um… uh a-a… oh yeah! 'A waste of goddamn money!'

I cover my mouth with my hand. "Your father said that!" I yell. "You shouldn't be saying stuff like that, your, what? Six? And besides, talking with others can help make people feel better, it's not a waste at all!"

"That's what my aunt says! She is very interested in how I..um… de-vel-op."

I chuckle," You aunt sounds like a smart lady then."

"… Dad and her fight a lot, mostly about me and school, and so do my uncle and Dad, It's a little scary sometimes, cause I'm trying to sleep and their yelling downstairs. Then my uncle slams the door and I go out onto the landing and ask Dad, 'What's happening?' The child sounds sad.

"What does he say…?" I murmur. The child starts to sound a little happier

"He says not to mind, and he puts me back in bed again, sometimes he even reads me a story!"

"Do you know what your Uncle and Dad fight about?" I ask.

"…Um, they yell about money sometimes, cause my Uncle makes a lot more money than Dad, and he wants to give him some, but Dad gets mad and yells…"

"Oh," I say. "I understand if you…"

"That's none of your bees wax!" I pause in surprise.

"E-excuse me…?"

"I don't want to talk about that. Not now."

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. "H-huh? Did I say something wrong?"

"Dad doesn't like it when I talk about it, so I don't talk about it, ok?!"

A thought dawns on me. "Can you hear me?" I call.

"…I DON'T CARE!" I recoil in shock. I guess the child wasn't talking to me and they seemed to have a bad temper…so… that brought up another thought, where exactly was I? And who was that talking? Was I listening to one side of a conversation? These unanswered questions made my head spin.

"…Dad's very sad, isn't he? Is that why he doesn't like it when I ask about when he was my age? My other Uncle says that thinking about the past hurts him… thinking about… her… hurts."

My eyes fly open and I sit bolt upright. The sound of birds chirping outside my window comforted me a little. My rub my head and groan . I look groggily at me alarm clock. It read, 9.00am. I go to lie down again, but my stomach feels a sudden churning. I quickly scrabble out of bed, I know I won't make it downstairs, so I go for the next best thing. I fall to my knees in front of my bin and puke up into the plastic bag in it. After I'm finished, I sit on the floor and take deep gulps of air.

I shakily stand and go to the mirror. I look a state. I was pale and sweaty. I brush my teeth to rid my mouth of the sour taste. I wash my face with the cloth afterwards.

"Well, that might've gone a little more gracefully." I remark to no one in particular.

I grimace and turn to my bin in disgust. "Ah, hell…" I tie the arms of the plastic bags together gingerly with the tips of my fingers. I wonder the chances of the bag reaching a dumpster outside if I just threw it out the window. I look out the window, but the distance wasn't worth the risk. I decide to make a run for it, as on Sundays, a lot of the dorm were still in bed (except Mitsuru… of course and Aigis).

I rush down the hall with the bag held as far in front of me as possible. I make it all the way to the lounge, before;

"Um, what are you doing." I pause and turn to my left, and see Akihiko sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Uh.." I hesitant, "… uh you know, just… taking some rubbish outside."

"Oh… ok… but why do you have it held so far in front of you?"

"It… was left in my room for a while… and it smells really bad." I say, wanting the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"Oh… right… ok, that's…good, that your throwing it out finally… NOT that I think your dirty, or anything… but um.."

"Ok, senpai. " I cut in, "I'm just gonna go get rid of this, ok?"

He looks embarrassed. "What? Sure, sure… go do that." I jog away, mortified by the awkward exchange.

I dump it successfully and rush inside, away from the freezing wind.

I go back up to my room, after giving Akihiko a nod and a smile. He turns a light shade of pink and nods back. I shake my head as I walk away. He's such a weird guy.

When I go up to my room, there's a surprise waiting. I open my unlocked door and find Aigis standing in the middle of my room.

"Oh!" I say in surprise. "Aigis, what are you doing here?"

She looks up at me. "Minako-san…please come closer." I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Oookk." I walk into my room and close the door. I walk and talk. "I hope you don't sneak in here too often when I'm not here, …" I walk up closer until I'm standing in front of her,"… most people don't like it when…"

She places her hand on my belly. My words catch in my throat in shock. Aigis looks into my eyes.

"I overheard your conversation with Junpei-Kun at school… I know of the child."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**A/N Hey guys, I am so frickin happy cause I passed my GCSE'S AND did so much better than I thought I would. So I wrote a chapter early just for the sake of it. So Enjoy! Reviews are love. :)**


	15. A Pledge and a New Face

I stood in the middle of the room with a mixture of emotions running through me. Terror, at the fact she knew about my pregnancy… but strangely, I felt a sense of relief, at the fact it wasn't some random stranger who had overheard us.

I take a deep breath and let it out shakily. "I see…" I knew there was no point in denying it.

I felt my heart beating out of my chest out of nervousness, I had no idea where this was going.

Aigis's continues to study my face with her hand held against my stomach. "Why are you frightened, Minako-san?"

I swallow. "Um…I…I" I look away unable to answer her. Aigis backs away a few steps, I look at her mystified. She holds her hands up.

"I swear, Minako-san, I will not harm you… or the child. Do not be afraid."

I become even more confused.. Why would she think I was scared she would hurt me?

"I'm so sorry." Aigis says before I could ask her, and she sounds so mournful it makes my heart ache. "That night, with the chairman, I not only placed your life and the others lives in danger, but the life you and Shinjiro-san's child. I feel so awful…"

I instantly regret my lack of response, and I feel terrible. "No… Aigis…"

She cuts me off. "Don't lie for my benefit… I know what I have done is unforgivable… you have shown me more kindness than I thought possible…" Her face crumples, "… And I repay you by almost destroying you and your child… I should have realized… I'm truly a monster…" She trails off and stares at the floor. I watch my friend looking so lost and it hurts me physically, to just stand and watch the guilt eat her up.

I feel an overwhelming desire to comfort her, so I walk forward and wrap my arms around her. She becomes motionless, but I don't let go. "W-what are you doing?" She stutters. "Please don't.. I- I f-feel… y-you should…"

" Don't Aigis… please just, don't…" I say fiercely. " I don't hate you or blame you. You didn't know what you were doing, why don't you see that? And besides how were you to know I was pregnant? I never told you."

"You… didn't need to…I sensed something different about you." She whispers. I pull back to look at her.

"W-what?" I stutter. She nods sadly and slowly.

"Yes… I could sense the change in your body, the.. changes when you were ill, the increase in your hormone level and body temperature… and little details like that." I stare at Aigis. This did explain the fact of the occasional stares and sidelong glances I got from her.

"I did some research…" Aigis admitted, "… and I discovered the symptoms you suffered from, all were related symptoms of pregnancy… so I've had a suspicion of your 'illness' for a short while now, but I didn't know how to confront you about it without embarrassing you, as I have found out that pregnancy in the teenage years can be frowned upon."

Frowned upon? Understatement of the century. I clear my throat. "Oh… so you already knew, before you heard Junpei and I?"

She shook her head. "I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure. It was only confirmed when I heard you both."

"Why did you run though?" I ask.

She looks a little embarrassed. "Usually people don't like it when others eavesdrop on them, right? So I decided to leave quickly, but I see I wasn't quiet enough…"

I shake my head. "Aigis, you scared the crap out of me. I thought some random person had heard and was going to tell the whole school."

"Oh… I apologise, I didn't mean any harm."

I smile at her. "Please stop being sorry… I'm not mad at you… about anything, ok?"

She stares into my eyes. "No."

I'm taken aback at her bluntness. "H-huh?"

"I won't stop being sorry… but I will stop saying it. Because now, I'm going to start showing it. " She comes forward and takes a hold of my hands.

" I promise you, I will **never** let harm come to your baby."

For several seconds I can't breathe. The shear passion and honesty in her words just strikes me dumb. I suck in a breath after a while and I tremble.

"Aigis, you don't have to…"

"I do." She says determinedly. "It's the only way I can redeem for what I have done."

I swallow and say nothing. Her promising this, makes my heart swell with happiness. Maybe… just maybe, the baby will have other ones that will love and accept it, rather than just me. I feel my eyes sting and I blink furiously, now is not the time for tears. Instead I beam at Aigis with joy.

"Thank you." I whisper, unable to raise my voice without it sounding shaky.

Aigis looks at me curiously. "Why are you upset?" I shake my head.

"I'm not… I'm happy." Aigis looks confused.

I giggle a little, but then grow more serious. "So.. you coming in here… you really didn't come to yell, or tell me off.. did you?"

Aigis looks more confused than before. "Yell at you? No, of course not. Why should I?"

I relief a relieved breath. "Oh well, as you said, people don't really agree with people my age having a baby."

"But I'm not human… there is no protocol for machines, as we are built, not born. I didnt really have an idea how to react in this situation beforehand. Also, I do not disapprove of the stage in your relationship with Aragaki-san, if that is what you are wondering."

I feel a little stupid , but a tad grateful at her stance about my relationship with Shinji, but I still stammer like an idiot. "Oh, yeah, right… no protocol.." A sudden terrifying thought dawns on me.

"Aigis!" I say urgently and I grasp her arms. "Did you tell anyone, about your suspicions, or about what you heard?"

Aigis looks a tad startled. "No, I haven't, I believe I was going to confirm it with you before discussing it with others."

I grasp her arms tighter. "Please don't! Do not talk about this to ANYONE, ok?"

She scrunches her face up. "I do not get your reasons for distress.."

"Please Aigis!" I cry. "It has to be me and only me that tells the others, that's why Junpei hasn't told anybody. I need you to promise not to mention this to anyone besides Junpei or myself."

"…or Koromaru." Aigis adds.

"Or Koromaru… wait…KOROMARU? How do you know he knows."

"Because he was talking about a 'Pup', that was also one of my reasons to suspect pregnancy."

I roll my eyes to the roof. "Oh, great. Thank God you're the only one that can understand him." I fix my eyes back to a smiling Aigis. "So, will you promise not to say anything?"

Aigis looks thoughtful for a minute, but finally nods. "…Yes, I promise."

I sigh in relief and place my hand on my heart. "Thanks Aigis, that really is a weight of my shoulders."

"I do not understand something though." Aigis puzzles. I look at her questioningly.

What don't you get." I ask.

"I do not understand why you have not informed the others of your condition. It isn't contagious, so that doesn't explain it, as far as my research goes, you need to perform an activity called, 'Sexual Intercourse' ,do you not?

I stand and cringe on the spot." Uh.. y-yeah, you do…"

She nods, fascinated. "Yes, I read it is quite complicated, I believe it involves the act of a man's penis entering a woman's…"

" WOAH ! OK, OK I GET IT, BEEN THERE, DONE THAT, BOUGHT THE T-SHIRT!" I say loudly and waving my arms to get her to shut up.

Aigis looks surprised. "… There is merchandise to purchase after the act is completed?"

I literally facepalm. "No, it's just a term… and to answer your previous and not inappropriate question, I don't want to tell them yet, because I'm not ready for their questions and… opinions yet.

To my relief, Aigis doesn't question me further and just nods. "I see, I will respect you choice then. I won't say a word… I think I have questioned you enough for now. I'll let you change out of your pajamas." Aigis smiles and walks to my door and leaves my room, closing the door behind her.

I sigh and collapse on my bed. That went so much better than I thought it would. I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

Junpei, Koromaru and Aigis down. Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Ken and Yukari to go… and the rest of town. I groan , grab my pillow and cover my face with it. Great.

I could deal with Fuuka, but Mitsuru and Yukari? Uh no. I'd rather eat a bowl of live scorpions than tell them anything.

I throw my pillow aside and sit up straight. I reluctantly change into my casual clothes, which today consisted of a pair of jeans, a pink shirt with lacy strips, a crème blazer jacket and a pair of brown uggs. I didn't have any trouble getting my jeans on… yet. I take a look in my mirror and put my hair up in a pony tail before heading out of my room and down to Junpei's room. I had a lot to tell him.

I knock on his door and hear him shout, "Come on!" I open his door and see him dressed in his jeans and a white and blue T-shirt, sitting on his bed reading a manga. He looks up over the rim and grins. "S'up, dude?"

I close his door and look at him. "Aigis knows I'm pregnant." I say bluntly.

His eyes widen to the size of saucers, and he puts his manga down. "W-what, how?!"

I come closer to him. "She was the one who heard us talking outside." I sit on the edge of his bed and dangle my feet off the side. Junpei adjusts himself so he is sitting beside me.

"Oh.. man, are you ok?" I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine… actually it's kinda good, really." He looks baffled.

"How, exactly?"

"Cause it wasn't a random stranger who overheard us, and my secret is safe for now, she promised."

He makes a noise of understanding. "I see…

"Plus." I add. "It's a relief that somebody else knows now, and not just you."

"Yeah, I guess that's good." He says hesitantly. I pull my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be relieved to not be the only one that knows now."

"It's not that." He explains. "I just think you should maybe think about telling the others."

I look at him agape. "What? Now!?" He nods firmly.

"Yes, now. Look, imagine if that hadn't been Aigis who had heard us. What would be happening now?"

"Well.." I ponder. "…I guess I'd be the centre of gossip, and… everybody would be asking me about it."

"Yeah, and that's what the others would do. Don't you think they'd be kinda pissed to hear about the fact you're having a kid, from some random person, rather than you? I know I would." I open my mouth to defend myself, but am interrupted. "..And don't bother saying you would have told me, the only reason I know now is cause I found your test." He folds his arms and looks at me, not in contempt, but with a no nonsense expression. I grab a hold of his arm

"Look, I am not gonna lie to you, that's probably true... BUT!" I interject when he nods his head at my confirmation. " I'm truly glad you did find out though. This past week would have been hell on my own… Jun, I'm sorry I wasn't going to tell you, but, what if I had got an abortion? There would never have been a baby, It wouldn't have made much of a difference whether you knew or not."

"It does though." He insists. "Let's say if you had a chick who was your best friend and you looked through their cupboard and found their positive pregnancy test. Would you be disappointed by the fact they felt they couldn't come to you?"

I think over his question. To be perfectly honest… yeah I would. I would feel like I couldn't be trusted, and it's an awful feeling. I look up at him, and see him patiently waiting for my reaction.

I sigh and scratch the back of my neck. "Yeah, to be honest, I would. Even if they were having an abortion, I would want to be there for them."

He nods. "Exactly."

"Oh Junpei…" I say. "I hope I didn't make you feel like that. You're very trust worthy, ok? You're…"

He holds his hand up and smirks. "Woah, woah, hold your horses. I'm not gettin' at ya, I'm just provin' a point. I've long since gotten over your weird ways."

I stick my tongue out at him. He tutts in a granny-ish way. He sighs loudly and lies back on his bed and closes both eyes.

"You know? I've never been as serious in my life, as I've been this week." He opens one eye and peeks up at me. "It's all your fault though, I'm turning into an old man, running around after you."

I grimace, "Ok, that sentence sounded so wrong. I hope you won't really chase young girls when you're an old man. I'll have no choice but call the police on you"

He grimaces too. "Not how I meant it. But of course, that is where your pervy mind ended up."

I laugh. "Yeah? Well My mind is also starting to think maybe it's a good idea for you not to chase girls your age either, it's just as creepy... but, I guess everybody loves a game of catch."

He groans. "Ok… you are a full fledged perv now… and you're a chick too. What would your mother say?"

I laugh and I lie down beside him. I decide to make him uncomfortable. "Well, YOU say I am pervy, but, I **am** pregnant, and you know what pregnant women are?"

He looks at me, so full of innocent curiousity. "What?"

I lean in closer, and whisper in his ear seductively. " Super, super...**horny**…"

He pulls away from me in disgust. "Oh god, dude, stop doing that!" I kill myself laughing at the his clearly mortified expression.

He whacks me with his pillow, and I grunt, dazed by his sudden attack. He is then the one to laugh at me. "Come on, you idiot. Let's not waste the weekend in here."

We leave the dorm, fifteen minutes later and just wander around the town. At one point we meet Kenji and some other guys, and we hang out for a few hours at the Arcade.

When we said goodbye to the others, I ran a few errands, namely selling off weapons to Officer Kurosawa and then going to the Pharmacy and buying medicine.

After I was finished, we headed for home. As we walk, Junpei swerves the conversation back to this morning.

"So, I never really got a straight answer from you this morning, how did the confrontation with Aigis go."

I scratch my head. "Oh, it was ok at the start, she was calm and actually very understanding.. but… then.." I trail of at the awkward memory of this morning.

"But.. what?" He asks. "She wasn't mad? Was she?"

"No, no." I reply, but then I cringe." It.. was so… awkward, I wanted to jump out my bedroom window."

"What she do?" He pressed, eager to know. I swallow uncomfortably, "Uh, I don't think you want to know.."

He dismisses my warnings with a wave of his hand. "Oh come on, man! How bad could it be?" I feel my face heat up, and I pray to God I'm not the colour of a strawberry.

" W-well, She… she asked me.. well, m-more started to…describe the… act… of… um…baby-makin'." I look at Junpei, embarrassed beyond belief and to my horror he looked perturbed, almost scared.

He looks away when he notices me staring "O-oh, uh…I think I'll mind my own business next time." The rest of the walk home is uncomfortably quiet. I can take teasing people about sex… but once It's me that is one of the victims, well I shut up real quick.

It's 8 o'clock when we get back, Junpei goes up to his room, and I decide to raid the cupboards and cook some dinner for once. I cook chicken and stick some rice on to boil. It feels weird to be cooking in this kitchen. I used to love cooking in here before the accident, for obvious reasons, but I lost all love for the place afterwards. I remember just refusing to eat any food that came from this kitchen. I feel like I had behaved almost childishly and I wanted that to change.

When I came out of the kitchen, Yukari, Ken and Akihiko all stare at me open-mouthed.

"What?" I ask.

"N-nothing." Yukari reassures me quickly. "It's just… good to see you cooking, in the kitchen again."

I smile at her and then sit down to eat my food. I decide not to go to Tartarus tonight. I head up to bed at 11.00pm. As I travel upstairs, I meet Aigis on the stairs. She smiles at me when she passes and I feel a sense of security, knowing that I don't have to hide from her now. It makes me feel a lot better to know that I could go to her for help now, as well as Junpei.

I dress for bed in my room and sit and read a book for a while, some book called 'Noughts and Crosses' that Yukari mentioned to me. So far it's really good, but really sad as well. At exactly midnight I decide to hit the hay as I had school in the morning. I lie down and feel myself slowly drift off.

.

.

.

.

I almost groan at the overwhelming sense of I've-been –here-before-but-I-can't-remember that hits me. The white space I was standing in creeped me out to no end. It seemed like a place that all life had long since died in.

A familiar sense of 'Just-walk Minako, you'll get there', came over me and that's what I did. I came across a glass wall eventually and through instinct, turned to see a small chair behind me.

I sat down with little hesitation.

"…Daddy, don't make me go back to the nosy lady! I promise I won't do it again."

I look up in surprise to the ceiling, the source of the voice. I open my mouth to call, but am interrupted.

"Because she's boring and keeps asking me the same stuff over and over!"

I listen to the voice of, what I presumed was a small child, and got the sense that I was hearing one side of an argument.

"…I already said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

I suck in a surprised breath, this child seemed to have an active and not very tactical mouth.

"… It wasn't my fault Dad! Eiji Akiyama was annoying me! You said to stand up to bullies, so I stood up to him when he was being mean to this one girl, Chizuru!"

I furrow my brow. I didn't recognize these names, and I didn't understand what the child was defending themselves about, standing up for others was an admirable quality.

"…But then he started to say all these bad things about **you **and he lied and told everyone about all these mean things you used to do AND he said all this stuff his Mum told him about you, so I called him a liar and punched him!"

I cover my mouth in shock. Oh, I understand the trouble now. No wonder the father seemed upset.

"…Eiji was acting like a big baby! There was no blood! Miss Fukui was so mad for no reason!"

There is a moment of silence before the child speaks again.

"… I only called him what you called him that one time you picked me up from school, 'A little shit.'

I muffle a laugh in my hand. Oh dear, I honestly wish I was there and was able to see the look on the Dad's face. It would be priceless.

"… I'm sorry Dad! I don't need to talk to her, ok? I'm fine…" I hear a groan. "I don't care if she wants me to go back, or if any of my other uncles and aunts do, I just wanna go home now."

The kid's voice sounds a mixture of annoyed, and sad. I start to feel a little sorry for them, they obviously thought they were doing the right thing by hurting that other child. There is a very long pause. I almost think the conversation is over, but I hear the child speak again, but this time, they sound extremely nervous.

"…Um, Dad?... The talky lady told me that, she thinks, we have to talk more..." A pause. "…I know, I told her we talk, but, she says you should tell me about, other, stuff." I hear the child take a deep breath.

"Daddy… what happened to Mummy?"

...

…My eyes shot open and I'm frozen with uncertainty. I look around me and I realise that, thankfully, I'm in my room. I look at my clock… And super late.

My eyes widen and I shoot out of bed. 15 minutes later I'm on the last train I could have possibly caught without being 30 minutes late for school.

I rub my forehead. Damn nightmares…

My day becomes a little more interesting when I reach school. I hear the stranglers at the locker (that includes me) gossiping.

"Hey, did you hear…"

"…A new transfer student…"

"No way! A dude or a chick?"

"… A new boy.. it's only fair, the last transfer student was a girl…"

"I saw him filing in forms at the office… he's kinda cute.."

"I heard he's going into year 12 (11th grade), Classroom F."

"Classroom F?! That's the same as the last transfer student!"

I change my shoes and ponder over the gossip. Classroom F, my classroom. I gather my books and head upstairs just as the bell rings. I run to my classroom door and open it more forcefully than I had wanted. I'm met with a deadly silence. I look up and see a very angry Ms Toriumi staring back.

"Good Morning, Ms Arisato. So glad to see you've turned up for class. I feel I should reward you for your efforts."

I stand frozen at the door way. Oh shit, she's usually late on Mondays. Why is she here early…? I notice someone standing next to her and I realise the reason for her punctuality. The new transfer student was standing up at the front, and at this moment, watching me curiously. I look back at him… He had short, black hair that was slicked back. He had a pale complexion, but not geeky. He wore a yellow scarf around his neck, that looked very cosy. He had on a white shirt with buttons at the top, and a pair of dungaree type trousers, but didn't make him look foolish… he actually looked very cool. But the thing I paid most attention to, was his eyes. They were a grayish-blue colour and they looked at me with a lovely gentleness that made my stomach do a strange back-flip. His mouth stretches into a smile and I feel an odd feeling in my chest.

"Ms Arisato, are you going to take your seat, or are you going to stand in the door way all morning." My attention quickly shifted from the new student back to Ms Toriumi.

I blush in humiliation. "Um, I'll sit.." I move to my chair and to my embarrassment, I hear some of my class giggling at my expense. I sit quickly and keep my eyes trained on my desk. The class chatters and laughs around me.

I hear Ms Toriumi clear her throat and addresses the class. "Ok, everyone, we have a surprise. We have yet another transfer student joining our class… this is our third this year. So you could say this is a hat trick." She chuckles at her own joke. The class just looks at her, unamused.

She looks displeased, but quickly moves on. She turns to the new student.

"Please, introduce yourself." The boy steps forward. You could feel the entire class lean forward in anticipation.

He places his hands in his pockets, "Hi, My name is Ryoji Mochizuki. I'd be grateful if you'd show me the ropes." He smiles to the class and his eyes flicker from face to face.

The girls immediately begin to whisper.

"…Hey, he's kinda cute."

"…I was thinking that..!"

"Ssh you idiot! Not so loud."

Ryoji only looks more amused. "It's nice to meet you all." His gaze sweeps the room until he pauses at me. He stares at me, and I look right back. His gaze seems confused, and there is a look of… recognition? No, I must be mistaken. I'd never seen him before today. I think.

Ms Toriumi cut into our staring contest. "Ryoji lived overseas because of his parents work, so he may not be used to all of our customs. So I would like you all to explain them to him."

Ms Toriumi lifts her finger to her mouth in thought. "Let's see, where will you sit…?" Her eyes flicker from chair to chair. "Ah!" She says when she finds an empty chair. "There, second from the left, at the front. That one is open."

"Um.." Yukari raises her hand. "Ms Toriumi, technically, that sit is taken…"

Ms Toriumi looks at Yukari with distaste. "You must be present to be a member of this class, so as far as I am concerned, this seat is available. "

Yukari sighs quietly and leans back into her chair. I barely pay attention, as I watch the new student sit down. The more I watched him, the more frustrated I became. When I looked in his eyes… I saw something familiar there. I couldn't explain it, but I felt like I KNEW this stranger.

My gaze lazily drifted to Aigis and I was surprised by what I saw. She was staring at Ryoji with an intense expression . She looked so defensive and a little angry, I felt ready to lean over and ask her what was wrong.

As Ryoji was sitting quite close to her, he noticed her staring and he smiled at her.

"Good Morning… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"… You are dangerous." Aigis responds slowly, her gaze never leaving his face.

I stare at Aigis wide eyed. What the hell is she doing?!

Ryoji raises an eyebrow jokily, "Dangerous? I haven't even asked you out on a date yet."

Aigis looks confused. "A.. date?... Do you need a calendar?" I feel like slamming my face on the desk, but I was afraid of the fact that everyone would think I was brain- damaged or something.

Yukari luckily decides to jump in. "Uh, Aigis, Is everything ok?"

Ryoji chuckles and scratches the back of his head. "Haha, rejected from the start, you're kinda interesting." I sigh at the ridiculousness of this situation, and so does Yukari.

"I understand, Aigis." Our attention swings back to Ms Toriumi. "It is hard being the new student, but when suddenly another one comes along and steals the spotlight, well… I just wish your classmates would listen to me for a change…" I decide to not even interfere with that one.

The school day passes by slowly, as usual. When the bell, signaling the end of final lessons, I stretch my legs and stretch my arms above my head. I feel a familiar presence come up to my desk.

"Yo, Mina, let's get outta here." I look up to see Jun, tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on woman! I won't wait all day." I shake my finger at him.

"A lady takes her time."

"Good thing you're not a lady then." He says bluntly. I pout at him. He looks over my shoulder for a second then back down to me. "Hey, have you been properly introduced to the new guy yet? You know, besides creepily gazing into his eyes this morning."

I sigh for the hundredth sigh. " For the last time, I wasn't gazing into his eyes, I was only looking to see who the new student was."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course, of course. Anyway I got acquaintanced with him this morning." He looked over my shoulder.

"Yo, Ryoji, come here!" I look round and see Ryoji come towards us. When he came and stood beside Junpei, he introduced me.

"Ryoji, this is Minako Arisato, Mina, this is Ryoji." He said, gesturing to us in turn.

He smiles at me. "Hello." I say the same. Junpei turns to Ryoji.

"Mina transferred here earlier this year too, that's what Ms Toriumi meant by a hat trick."

Ryoji expressions changes to one of understanding. "Oh, I see…" He turn back to me. "Well, as you know, I'm Ryoji Mochizuki, it's nice to meet you."

I smile. "It's nice to meet you too, you know, the way you say it so formally, I feel I should shake your hand." He laughs.

"Well, at least that's something people can say about me, I could be an idiot or even a douchebag, but at least I give polite introductions."

I chuckle. "Are you used to this school yet?" He shakes his head hesitantly.

"Not just yet, it's kinda different from my last."

"What was so different about your last school?" Junpei asks.

Ryoji considers his question. "Well, I used to live in Northern Ireland, and in schools there the students change classroom for each subject, and not to be rude, but there is more painted walls and pieces of the student's Art and work hanging up."

(_Wink wink :P) _

"Oh." I say. "That sounds quite cool." He nods.

"Yeah, I liked my school." He watches my face for a second. If I had to say anything about this kid, he had nice eyes.

"Um.." I hear someone say. I look at Junpei. Jun was waving his hand in front of Ryoji's face. Ryoji seemed to realise his behavior and shook himself quickly.

"Yo, dude, what are you gaping at?" Junpei asks, with a raised eyebrow. Ryoji looks a little sheepish.

"Uh, nothing, I thought I just recognised Minako-chan from somewhere." He looks at me. "I don't understand, it feels almost like nostalgia." He furrows his brow. "Have we met before?"

I look at Junpei and he cracks up. He pats Ryoji on the shoulder. "Oh man! That's one of the worst pickup line in the book!"

Ryoji shakes his head frantically. "Th-that's not what I meant…" He clears his throat. "Anyway, ignore me and my weird ways, I do hope we'll get along."

He grins suddenly and holds out his hand. I giggle and go with the flow and shake it.

I feel a sudden burst of power and a familiar voice rings in my head;

Thou art I, and I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating…

Personas of the Fortune Arcana…

A card with a picture of a sword flashes before my eyes, and disappears.

My vision focuses on a smiling Ryoji.

"I hope we'll get the chance to chat a little more, after all these introductions are sorted. "He says wistfully.

"…You are a threat." All three of us turn to the voice. Aigis 's hand clasps my shoulder.

"Ryoji-san, please step away from Minako-san." She says in a voice full of authority.

I look up in surprise. "Aigis!" I hiss. "What are you doing?!"

Ryoji looks startled. "Oh, um.. Aigis-san… would you like it if I stood closer to you then?" I want to cover my face from the embarrassment of it all.

"Absolutely not!" She says, her eyes narrowing.

Junpei looks from Aigis to Ryoji. "Um, what's going on…?"

I quickly slide out of her grasp. "Well! I'm going home now! You coming Jun?" I ask pointedly. He realizes my hints.

"Oh yeah, l-let's go then."

I wave bye to poor Ryoji, who my now, is looking a little perplexed by what had just happened.

We walk home and laugh over Aigis's weird behaviour.

Later that evening I take Koromaru out for a walk to the shrine, when we get there , he runs around, but eventually comes up and gives me a dirty collar.

I ask him about it being his and if he wanted me to hold onto it. He barked happily and jumped around. I smile at him.

"Will you stick by my side, bud?" He licks my hand, and I giggle. I could sense his resolution, to stay and fight by our sides.

I felt a burst of power within me, and the voice told me that I had maxed out the Strength social link, and I was finally able to create Siegfried, the bearer of victory.

I stayed and played with Koro-chan for a while before heading home.

When I went to my room to study, I started to wonder how many social links I had maxed out. I got out a sheet of paper and listed the name of Arcana, and the person next to it.

Strength- Koromaru, I had just completed

Emperor- Hidetoshi Odagiri

Hierophant- Bunkichi and Mitsuko

Chariot- Rio Iwasaki

Hermit- Saori Hasegawa

… and Moon- Shinjiro Aragaki

I sigh to myself, I didn't feel like getting depressed, so I decide to continue studying, nothing takes your mind off your comatose lover, like Pythagoras Theorom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Ok, here's the next one. I've decided I'm going to do a special scene for each of the SEES max social links, I'll probably do Yukari first, but you never know. Of course let's not forget Ryoji :) love that guy. Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot :)


	16. A Flip of a Coin

I awoke to the sound of rain on my window pane. I sit up slowly and stretched my arms above my head. I felt very well rested, and I realized the reason. I hadn't had any strange dreams last night. I smile to no one in particular… Finally!

I hop out of bed and dress. I leave my room and in my good mood, I start to whistle.

I make it to school quite early and I see Yukari standing by the gates. She waves me over.

"Morning." She says when I reach her.

"Mornin'." I reply. Yukari looks to the school, and then back at me. She leans in closer

"I heard Mitsuru-senpai is coming back to school today." I look at her in surprise.

"Really? So soon?" Yukari nods.

"I know… I'm sure she's still feeling kinda down… you can't really blame her…"

Her words die on her lips and she looks over my shoulder. I turn to see what she is staring at.

Mitsuru was walking up the pavement and towards the school gates. Students all around her were stopping and whispering, but she kept her head held high.

She greeted us as she past. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning." We say simultaneously. Mitsuru gives us a smile.. well a ghost of her old smile, and continues on into school.

"She's so.. regal." I murmur. Yukari nods in awe.

We look at each other briefly, shake ourselves and head into school. I looked at my timetable and the first thing I noticed was that we have Maths first thing… yuck.

I head to the class room, and see Ms Toriumi isn't there yet. I sit in my seat as Junpei enters the classroom.

He plonks down in his chair next to me, and leans over. "Yo, how's your morning?"

I smile at him. "Very good, actually." My voice drops to a whisper. "I don't feel sick this morning, thank the lord."

"That's good." He replies in a low voice. He looks all around him and when he sees that no one is nearby, he whispers. "Mina, when did the doc say you could go for that scan thing?"

"Oh.." I think for a second. "Um, I think it was at six weeks or sometime around that."

"How far along are you, like, right at this moment?" He asks. I furrow my brow in thought. I started to count on my fingers, as maths wasn't my best subject.

"Hmm, I think about 1 month, 2 weeks and 2 days." I count. My eyes widen slightly. "Oh, I'm over 6 weeks now."

Junpei shifts in his chair and rests his elbows on my table. "Are you gonna ring the clinic when we get back?"

"... That would be advised."

We both sharply turn our heads to the source of voice. Aigis was standing in front of us, in the direction of the blackboard. We hadn't even heard her approach.

"O-oh, Aigis.." I stutter, "I didn't see you there."

"You're good at sneakin' up on people, Aigis." Junpei chuckles nervously. "You some kind of ninja in training or something?"

Aigis eyes Junpei in astonishment. "I do not believe so, no, though I was built with virtually silent springs and..."

"He was just kidding Aigis." I tell her and pat her arm. "Anyway, what were you saying before?"

Aigis's attention focused on me. "I was saying that, it would be advisable if you visited a specialist, now that you are able to. I believe you should contact this 'clinic' as soon as possible."

I nod, slightly dazed. "Ok, will do."

The bell rang then, and class assembled. We received results from a small test we had taken on the subject.

...Let's just say Ms Miyahara wasn't very pleased.

We had to sit and listen to her lecture about how our lack of enthusiasm was ruining our chances of getting much better grades. I felt like flicking my rubber at her... but that only meant I would lose my rubber, and I'd have nothing to rub my pencil out with.

When lunch time came about, and I was swapping my books at the lockers, I heard a group of students from the other class chatting excitedly about something, I decide to eavesdrop. I casual lean over to hear what they are saying.

"... The class trip is gonna be awesome!"

"I know right! My parents never go anywhere on holiday!"

"I hope we go abroad... though, I heard that Mr Ekoda is trying to get us to stay in Japan."

"The miserable sack of horse..."

"...Hello!? Earth to Minako! You there?"

I shake my head and turn to the person who had been speaking. Yukari was standing beside me with her arms folded.

"Why are you leaning over like that? You look like a tree blown over in the wind."

I straighten up and dust my shirt down, trying to look casual. "Oh... just seeing if the leaning tower of Pisa look suits me..."

Yukari raises an eyebrow. "You spend far too much time with Junpei for your own good."

I shrug. "Junpei's good enough company." Yukari looks unconvinced, and I start to feel offended for Junpei.

Yukari changes the subject. "So, have you seen much of the new boy?" I could see where this was going

"Um, not really. I introduced myself to him after school, but that's just it."

She leans against the lockers. "It's pretty exciting to have a new kid isn't it?"

I look at her. "Oh yes, you haven't had one of those in a while." I deadpan.

She waves her hand dismissively. "Don't be cute. I meant someone REALLY new. I mean, he didn't live in this country beforehand, so that makes him like a foreign exchange student, right?"

"But he was born here... and speaks the same language as us." I reason. She looks at me, like I'd just tried to burst the bouncy castle.

"Let me dream, ok?" I hold my hands up in surrender, and Yukari smiles sweetly.

"Thank you... so, tell me. Don't you think he's kinda cute?"

It's my turn to stare at her. "Um... I haven't really thought about that."

She snorts, "Pch, don't fib young lady. I saw you staring at him yesterday..." She clasps her hands together. "... AND luckily for you, he was staring at you as well."

I shake my head in amusement. "Oh, you are crazy, and I wasn't staring. I was only being nosey.

"Ah." Yukari closes her eyes and waves her finger. "There is a difference between noseying and **admiring**.

I roll my eyes. "Ok, I'm going away now." And that's what I did, I went and found Fuuka, so we sat and ate lunch together.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I was more than ready for it. I knew I shouldn't be so hung over about it, but I really wanted to get home and ring the Doctor's office to schedule an appointment. I gathered my books into my bag and quickly jumped out of my seat. I wasn't concentrating on where I was walking so, when I turned about I ran head first into someone. I stumbled and grabbed hold of a nearby chair.

A pair of hands steadied me, which only added to my embarrassment.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm such a clutz!" I apologise as I fix myself up. I heard a male chuckle and I look up into the laughing face of Ryoji.

"No problem, I **was** kinda just standing right behind you, so it's really my fault." He says.

I shake my head. "That's fine, I was in a rush so I didn't see you."

"Oh, are you busy?" He frowns, with a hint of disappointment.

I bite my lip slightly. "Well.. kinda. I have something important planned.."

"Oh, that's fine, I was going to ask you if you needed someone to walk you home.. but if you're busy, then it can't be helped." He said good naturedly.

"Maybe another time?" I say politely, hoping I hadn't hurt the poor guys feelings.

"Sure, sure. Sounds good... well, I guess I'll just mosey on now." He waves good bye and goes up to two guys from our class. They all leave the room chattering.

I feel bad for turning him down. It must be hard starting out in a country you aren't familiar with, and with nobody you really know... though him and those other guys looked like they were getting on quite well.

I shrug to myself, and head for home. I arrive at the dorm shortly after 5 o'clock.I rush straight up to my room. The sooner I make the call, the better.

I take the phone book out of the cupboard in my nightstand and type the number into my mobile phone without any hesitation. The phone rings three times before a familiar nasally voice answers;

"Hello, this is Tatsumi Port Island Medical Centre, how may I help you."

I grimace at the memory of the judgmental bitch of a receptionist, but I put on my politest voice.

"Hello, I would like to make an appointment for the obstetrician, please."

There is a pause at the end of the phone, until the receptionist eventually answers.

"Well, Dr Yoshida, is booked up for the next three weeks... oh, but it seems Dr Ueno has had a last minute cancellation, so the earliest appointment we can offer you is tomorrow at noon."

Crap it would be during school. I bite my nail, "Oh... I don't know if that is the most suitable for me... is there any time I could come after that?"

I hear a sigh, and the ruffling of papers, before the receptionist comes back on the phone. "I'm sorry, but she is booked up for the rest of the week, and is getting time off next week, for two weeks. That's why the other obstetrician is so busy."

I pace my bedroom floor. Crap, crap, crap. If I don't take the appointment, I'd have to wait another month to see a first glimpse of my baby. I rub my forehead and think. All I'd have to do is miss one little day of school, It's not as bad as I'm making it out to be...

...But, if my teachers, or worse, Mitsuru, catch me. I'd be skinned alive, then asked where I had been. I run my free hand through my hair.

I had to make a decision quick. I wanted to see my baby, but I didn't want to get caught. Oh, what do I do!?

"Hello?" The receptionist sounded very impatient, and I panicked even more.

"Uh.. I will.." I trail off. I can't decide between either and I pocket my hand in my blazer pocket. I feel something metallic and I get a sudden idea. I take a coin out of my pocket.

"Ok, heads or tails?" I ask the receptionist.

"Uh... tails?" The receptionist says, obviously confused.

OK, heads I don't go, tails I go. I flip the coin, and catch it in my hand.

It was tails.

I grin and answer the now bewildered receptionist. "OK, I'll take the appointment."

I hear the woman sigh again but scribble something down. "Name?"

"Minako Arisato."

More scribbling and she speaks. "Ok, Dr Uena, at 12.00pm tomorrow.

"Ok, bye." I say cheerfully. The woman hangs up without saying good bye. I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it.

"Bitch." I mutter at my phone. I sigh and put it in my pocket. I guess I was living outside the law now.

I knew I had to tell somebody, so I decided to chat to my advice guru. I head down to the boys floor and knock on Junpei's door. He opens it and I'm greeted with the sight of a cookie hanging out of his mouth.

"Attractive." I say sarcastically.

"I know." I just about make out around the cookie and his occasional disability at speaking the English language.

I roll my eyes as he eats it without using his hands. Gross.

"So, you gonna stand in the door way, or are you coming in?" He asks, as he wipes crumbs from around his mouth.

"I hope you don't eat all your meals like that." I say, and walk into his room. He shuts the door. I turn to face him.

"I've made an appointment, with the doctor."

He smiles happily."That's great, I'll go with you. When is it?"

I cough uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah... that's the problem."

He looks confused. "What do you mean?" I shuffle from foot to foot.

"Well... It's tomorrow, at noon." He blinks and I could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

"But.. that's during school." He says eventually.

"Well done."

"Did you just book an appointment, knowing you'd miss school?" He asks mesmerised.

"Yup." I pop the 'P' to emphasise it. He folds his arms and looks impressed.

"Wow.. way to finally grow a pair of balls."

I purse my lips. "Just cause I have morals and you don't..."

He smirks. "Ok, ok. You're a good kid." He pats me on the top of the head.

I growl, and he laughs. He lowers his arm down and grows more serious.

"You know I'll go with you, right?" I look at him, concerned.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble too."

He dismisses my worries with a wave of his hand. "Don't be stupid. Besides, It'll be more fun there than at school, so I'm game."

I grin at him. "Oh, I see your motivation, anything to miss school, eh? Oh you are a disgrace, using your poor friend like that..." I fake a mournful look.

He pats my shoulder. "Yep." I fold my arms and he sits on his bed cackling like some mad scientist.

"I see how it is, I think I'm going to head out now." I say and head to the door.

"Ok, see ya." He waves from his bed, deeply engrossed in his laptop.

I sigh and leave his room. I decide to head to Club Escapade, and chat to Mutatsu.

When I arrive, I head upstairs and see him sitting there and smoking.

"Ah... I was wondering when you'd show up kid." I remember the fact I was pregnant, so I sit downwind of the smoke.

He sits up straight and takes a drag and blows the smoke out of his mouth. "I got word back from that private investigator.. they found my wife and son."

I smile at him. "That's great! You must be so pleased."

He nods. "Yeah... they run a small restaurant up the country. My son's married now, and his wife is pregnant... makes me feel old." He laughs gruffly. I fidget slightly.

"I'm going to go see 'em." He continues. "Even if I have to get on my knees and beg, I'll get them to forgive me... and if my son wants to sock me in the face, then I'm fine with that."

My eyes widen slightly, but I don't interrupt. He takes a breath.

"I don't know what I'm gonna say to my wife, I ain't so good with words... I just gotta throw my dignity out the window and say. 'Look, I'm sorry I am a shit husband and father, but I'm willing to change, and I want to be with you and our son... how does that sound?"

I lean towards him. "I think that's what you should say exactly." Mutatsu looks a little embarrassed, but happy at the same time. He looks away from me.

"I think I've realised somethin'... I was drinkin' to hide my true feelings about my family... now I get it. I feel... free now." He looks back at me.

"It's your fault kid." He says gruffly. "...you made me start to get my head straight... made me think about what it was like to have a family again."

He looks at me with bright eyes. "Thanks kid... I owe ya one."

I smile at his words. He seems to have fully found himself again, and I couldn't be happier for him. I finally feel I understand him now.

I suddenly hear a voice ring in my head, and a picture of the Tower Arcana flashes before my eyes. I had maxed out the Tower social link. I heard the voice say I was able to create the ultimate Tower persona Warrior King, Chi You.

The picture fades, and I see Mutatsu's face staring at me.

"Here..." He says. "I want you to have this." He reaches over and hands me a Reserve tag, with his name written on it. I look up in confusion.

"I won't be needing to reserve this table anymore. " He explains. "I want you to take it. Try not to forget an old, drunk like me, if you can help it." He starts to chuckle, but ends up coughing into his hand. I pat his back until he stops choking.

He rests his hand on his chest and sighs.

"Well... I'd better be off." He says eventually, and he stands. I get up after him.

He pauses for a second and looks to me. "You know... when you mix Cointreau juice, lemon juice, rum and ice, you get a cocktail called 'XYZ'. Lot's of movies and mangas use 'XYZ' as a symbol for the end of something... but to be honest, I think XYZ isn't always that bad... I'll be prayin' for ya... and I hope your future is ends up good, maybe XYZ."

He looks at the glass in his hand and offers it to me. "You wanna finish this."

I shake my head and hold my hands up." Nope, I'm good." He laughs.

"I wouldn't have given to you anyway... don't worry, there's plenty of time for you to party." He chuckles and makes his way down stairs.

My eyes crease sadly. "No there isn't." I know he can't hear me.

I try not to be dreary, and I walk home, imagining tomorrow.

I decide to train in Tartarus at midnight, so I ask Ken, Akihiko and Yukari to come in with me.

We train for nearly an hour before we call it a night. I head to bed exhausted, and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

.

.

.

I'm starting to feel really frustrated, and I don't even know why. I fold my arms and look up to the white ceiling... I wish this place had more colour.

I look to my left and my eyes widen.

There , off in the short distance, I see shapes and colours, wish fulfilment? I rush in that direction and as I get closer, I start to make out the shapes. I eventually reach the wall and I stand in front of it, panting.

The pictures looked like little childish scribblings. One picture was off a fire engine, and a cat in a tree. Another was a blue haired woman feeding ducks in a pond.

I looked across the wall, until I came across a picture that interested me.

It was a picture of a small house, with one blue door and two windows and a chimney. It had a wiggly line pointing at it saying, 'Home'. Outside the house were the figures of two people and an animal. The smaller figure was a little child, though the craftsmanship wasn't too great. I couldn't tell if they were wearing shorts or a skirt. All I could really tell was they had dark, brown hair, and it was drawn to look so shaggy it could have been a girl or a boy with long hair, and beside the child was an arrow pointing to them saying, 'Me'. Below them was a picture of a grey dog, but strangely it had no arrow, but a wiggly line, as if they had been drawing an arrow, but had abandoned that idea in a hurry. Beside the child was a picture of a man. He wore black trousers and a blue shirt. His hair was brown, almost black, and long. He had a scowl on his face that made me laugh a little. There was an arrow pointing to him that read, 'Daddy'.

"... Do you like my pictures, Daddy?"

I spun around to the voice, but no one was there. Instead I see a small chair. I sit in it with no hesitation and stare at the wall.

"...I drew them while you were at work... I also didn't answer the door to any strangers, just like you said!"

I smile a little at the kid's proud voice.

"... No, he didn't come round, don't worry... Um, Daddy? Why does he get angry when you leave me here on my own? I'm not scared or anything, and I told him that I'm not REALLY on my own!"

I frown a little. I didn't know if I approved of the fact that this father left their small child home alone, even if they had a 'guard dog'. I wondered briefly who, 'He' was. Maybe the child's uncle? Or the father's friend?

"... Ok... but you always say 'I'll tell ya later' though... but you never do."

I could almost see the child pouting.

"...I'm not nosey! I just like to know what's going on..."

I chuckle a little at the child's indignant tone. Their voice suddenly sounds more cautious.

"... I drew another picture... but I didn't think you'd wanna see it..."

I look up at the wall, and my mouth gaped. A new picture had appeared on the wall.

It was an angel, she had a white dress and golden wings. The angels hair was brown, and stopped at its shoulders. She was smiling.

"...Look, it's Mummy!"

~000~

I'm woken to the sound of someone knocking on my door and calling my name.

"Minako-san! Are you in there?" It was Aigis. I climb out of bed, and open my door.

Aigis looked at me then into my room. "School is beginning in 15 minutes Minako-san, why are you not dressed?"

I open my mouth to explain, but quickly realise I was standing in the hall, where anybody could hear us, so I pull her into my room and shut the door.

"I'm not going to school today, ok Aigis? I made the doctor's appointment like you said, and the only one available was during school time. So I'm missing school to go to it." Aigis nods slowly.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

I shake my head. "I already have Junpei coming, and it would look suspicious if all three of us were missing... so I have to ask you a favour, ok?"

She looks at me with curiosity. " What is the favour?"

"I need you to tell Ms Toriumi that Junpei and I aren't in school, as we... um... both ate from some fast food place, and we are both puking up bucket fulls, ok? Can you do that?"

She nods. "Yes, I will cover up for you both." I smile and grasp her hand tightly.

"Thank you so much Aigis, you could very well be saving our skin."

She smiles at me. "No problem, I believe I must go to school now, or I myself will be late." I let go of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, go on, quick before you're late."

Aigis leaves my room and shuts the door behind her. I decide to get dressed into my normal clothes. I decide to wear my white t-shirt with purple to the elbow sleeves, a pair of jeans and a pair of black converse shoes. I tie my hair up into a ponytail and put my pins in.

After I'm finished dressing, I look at the clock. It reads 9.30am. I have 2 and a half hours until the appointment. I groan... its gonna be a long morning.

By now I'm sure everyone is at school, so I decide to get some breakfast. I head down to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal. I sit on the sofa, with my feet up on the coffee table. I switch on the T.V and watch an episode of a comedy show. Half way through the episode, I hear the sound of someone trooping down the stairs. I look over and see Junpei, still in his pyjamas, dopily making his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" I call over. He lazily waves behind himself, not bothering to look round as he enters the kitchen. I laugh to myself and turn my attention back to the T.V. He plops down beside me a couple of minutes later with a bowl of coco pops in hand.

I eye it distastefully. "Any chance you could go for a bowl of something healthier?"

"Oh." He points his spoon at my bowl. "Like that bowl of bland fibre crap."

I look at him indignantly." It's not crap, it's just healthy, you see HEALTHY, it isn't like your bowl of sugar and calories." I pat his stomach. "You won't see me getting fat on that stuff."

"You'll get fat other ways..." He mutters as he pokes through his cereal, and puts his feet up.

"For your personal safety, I'll ignore that snide remark." I say cheerfully, and we eat in silence.

At 10.15am, when we were finished watching an another episode of the same comedy show, I turn to Junpei.

"Um, do you think you could get dressed now?" He rests his hands behind his head.

"Why? We ain't leaving for at least another hour." I pout.

"You know how OCD I am, I just want to be there on time." He waves his hand at me.

"Ah, don't be so fussy! I'll get changed soon." I narrow my eyes slightly.

"I'm not fussy!" I eye his dirty socks on the coffee table. "And please, for god's sake, wash your clothes more often, it's like living with a rat."

He eyes me. "Yes Mum, sorry Mum." I nod smartly and point up stairs.

"Go, dress, now!" He rolls his eyes and heaves himself out of his chair reluctantly. I hand his bowl to him. "Oh, and wash this first."

He sighs, but takes the bowl and heads to the kitchen, and then upstairs.

I smile smugly, and change the channel to a reality show. Junpei comes back down to the lounge 15 minutes later. I look at him, sceptical.

"What took you so long?" He shrugs.

"It was hard finding a shirt that didn't smell like fish." I scrunch up my face in disgust.

"Eww, Jun! That's not even funny!" I say when he starts to laugh.

"D-dude, I was kidding!" He chokes out between laughs. I lean back in my chair and he slimes up and sits down beside me.

"So, just under an hour and a half to go... you nervous yet?"

I lean my elbow on the arm of the chair, rest my head in my hand and nod. "Very... I don't really know what to think, really."

Junpei nods slowly. "I get it... you don't... regret anything, do you?"

"I don't think so." I reply. He purses his lips.

I suddenly remember the weird dreams I had been having for the past few days, and felt a need to bring them up.

"I've been having strange dreams lately." He looks at me quickly.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams? Nightmares?" I shake my head, but stop, unsure.

"I-I dunno. I can't remember them when I wake up... but I feel like it's the same one, or nearly the same, each night. It frustrates me more than anything that I can't remember them."

He sits quietly and looks like he's deep in thought. I raise my arms up. "It's probably nothing, I just wanted to mention them."

He nods, with the same thoughtful look on his face. We continued to watch T.V until 11.15am. I stand up when I look at the clock.

"Come on, let's head on now, the walk will help clear my head. Junpei stands and I run up to my room to grab my denim jacket and my purse.

I pause at the mirror and rub my tummy. "See you soon." I whisper.

I run down to the lounge and see Junpei waiting by the door. I skip up to him.

"Let's go." He says and we head out. We walk all the way to the clinic, avoiding the train in case we met someone who knew we should have been in school. We finally make it to the clinic at 11.45am. We enter through the familiar glass automatic doors and, to my disgust, I see the same woman from before behind the counter. I reluctantly make my way up to the desk, with Junpei right behind me.

The woman looks up when we approach and she almost grimaces. I put on my politest smile.

"Hello, I'm here for my appointment with Dr Uena at noon." The woman opens a purple folder and pulls a sheet out, I notice my name is already on it.

The receptionist takes out a pen. "Age?" She asks in a monotone voice.

"Sixteen." I reply in the same tone of voice.

The woman doesn't flinch. "How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"47 days today." I answer.

She writes this down and moves to another column. "What symptoms have you been suffering from?"

"Vomiting, um, changes in appetite and uh, strange dreams."

She jots this down too and, like the last time rips the sheet out of the block.

"Give this to the doctor when you see her, please wait until noon and a nurse will call for you."

And, exactly like the last time, she picks up a magazine and blanks us.

Junpei drags me over to the sitting area, as I was about to give the rude receptionist a piece of my mind!

We sit and the longest 15 minutes of my life begins. Junpei folds his hands together and leans back in the chair.

I sigh quietly and look at the clock, 11.51am. I groan more loudly and start to bounce my knee. I close my eyes and daydream.

Finally... finally, I can see my baby... even if they don't look like a person yet... it's still them. I smile to myself. I know as soon as I see them, I'll know that I'm making the right choice, I open my eyes and look at Junpei, and see he's watching me with an amused expression.

"What?" I ask, baffled.

He chuckles lightly. "You were smiling to yourself like some kind of weirdo."

I smile again. "Hey... I'm just happy." He looks even more amused.

"I thought you were nervous earlier?" I look away.

"I was, and I still am, but, I'm starting to feel kinda... excited. I mean... " I shake my head in wonder, "...I'm gonna see my baby... me... and a baby. It's mad isn't it?" I look back at him in awe.

He purses his lips. "Yeah... it is, isn't it?" I sense a strange aura coming of him, so I decide to shut up.

After a few minutes of silence, I hear my name being called.

"Minako Arisato." Both me and Junpei look up, to see a grey haired nurse with a clipboard. It's only now that I start to feel nervous, but I stand up anyway and Junpei follows soon after, we walked up to her and she nods to us.

"This way, please." We follow her down the corridor, and up the big stair case, down another corridor, past Dr Takemoto's office, and through a pair of double doors. Dr Uena's office was at the end of the corridor, behind the double doors.

The nurse stopped outside it.

"There you are, just hand that sheet in dear when you go in." I thank her and she heads down the hall. I breathe in and out nervously and turn to Junpei.

"I can do this, I can do this..." He nods.

"Of course you can."

I turn to the door and push it open.

The first thing I see are baby pink walls... how ironic. The room was a little smaller than Dr Takemoto's, but it wasn't too boxy. The desk was set up similarly to Dr Takemoto's office, but the window wasn't as large and instead on a large cabinet taking up most of the left wall, it was a big examining table, with various machines all around it. Posters of baby health care and First aid and common diseases littered the walls. I notice pots of plotted plants on the window sill and the desk. The desk was neat and tidy and in a swivel chair sat the doctor.

She looked up as we entered and smiles warmly at us. She had long, curly, blonde hair, green eyes and wore glasses. When she stood I could see was she wasn't overly tall, She looked only about an inch or two taller than me. (I'm 5 feet 6inchs). She comes over and shakes my hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr Uena."

"Hello." I say a little shyly. She shakes Junpei's hand as well and she gestures for us to sit in some chairs by the door. I hand her the sheet and we sit. She swivels her chair to face us, sheet it hand.

"So, Minako, it says here you are here for your 6 week scan, I see you had no problem dating your pregnancy."

I swallow awkwardly. "No... we only... you know.. did that... once." I hear Junpei clear his throat, and I feel mortified.

She chuckles. "That's only handier for me, I guess."

I cringe and she only giggles more She eventually calms down enough to keep questioning me.

"So, tell me, how has everything been going so far?"

I blink. "Um... Nothing too weird has been happening.. I've been puking, and uh, I can't think of anything bad happening."

She nods understandably. "I see... so, how has your appetite been?"

"Oh, I've definitely been eating more." I reply.

The doctor jots something down on the sheet, and then looks back up at me." Have you been taking supplements?" I look away guiltily.

"No... I kinda forgot about that.." She looks disapproving for a second, but her expression changes to a motherly smile.

"I'll write you a prescription and a list of supplements you should take every day." I sigh in relief. I'd clean forgotten about the damn supplements, I thought I was in for the high jump there.

I was pulled from my thoughts, by the doctor clearing her throat. I look up at her and see her reading the sheet.

"I see you've been to see my colleague a week earlier, I assume he told you about things you should and shouldn't be eating?"

I nod and she smiles. She then practically hopped out of her chair and clapped her hands together.

"Right, let's start the scan then." I blink in surprise.

"O-ok..." I stand up and take off my jacket and leave it on the chair. I hear the sound of a machine starting up and I look over to see the doctor taking out this weird probe looking thing. I look at Junpei in panic, and he beckons me to lean over with his finger and I do. He whispers.

"Looks like they are going to stick a probe up your ass for the mother ship to come home and get you." I hit him on the arm as he laughs. It's not one of those gentle laughs either, but a booming laugh.

"Shut up you moron!" I hiss. "She's only scanning my tummy."

The doctor looks over in confusion at the both of us.

"Did I miss something?" I shake my head.

"Just ignore him, he's a bit of an ass." I ignore his indignant, 'Hey!' and walk over to the examining table. I make to hop up on the table, but the doctor stops me.

"Wait, a minute, you have to remove those." She gestures to me and I feel a little confused.

"You mean, take my whole shirt off?" The doctor pats my shoulder and chuckles.

"No, dear. I mean your shoes and jeans."

"... What?"

We both turn around to look at a perturbed Junpei, can't say I blame him... I was a little baffled as well. I turn to the doctor and just take a second to think of a response.

"...Uh, I'm sorry, but why do I have to take my jeans off?" She looks more amused about our reactions than she really should have.

"Since your pregnancy is only in the 6 week, the ultrasound we will be performing on you, is a vaginal scan. This scanner," She holds the probe up (it was about the size of a tampon) . "... enters through the vagina, and we will be able to see a better picture of the embryo, even better than an abdominal scan at this stage."

At this point both mine and Junpei's eyes were the size of saucers. Well... I guess I was getting, 'probed'. I grimace. Great. I hear Junpei choking in silent laughter by the corner... even more great.

I was about to unbutton my jeans until I remembered a ratty presence in the corner. I look over at Junpei with narrow eyes.

"Do you mind?" He looks startled

"O-oh yeah... s-sorry." He stutters and quickly stands and turns his back on me. I pull my jeans down and hop up on the table were the doctor places a plastic cover over my legs.

"Ok, dear, I'm afraid this is the awkward bit.." I grimace even more. I quickly removed my underwear (but kept it under my make shift blanket). I felt something cold... down there and I squeak in surprise. I see Junpei flinch at the noise.

The doctor stands up straight and dusts her hands together.

"There we go, I have to look for the embryo now in your uterus."

She moves off the a monitor screen next to the right hand side of the bed and starts typing on a keyboard thing.

I shift around trying to make myself comfortable. I look over and notice Junpei still had his back turned. I call over to him.

"Hey, Jun, I'm decent."

He looks round hesitantly and when he sees I'm telling the truth, he relaxes. He shifts awkwardly towards us from the door and stands up beside me, behind the doctor.

"So... does it feel weird?" He asks looking a little shy. It was kinda adorable really. I smile at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." The doctor looks over her shoulder.

"Don't be concerned, every first time Dad feels weird about these things." Jun and I look at each other and Jun corrects the doctor.

"Oh, no, I'm not the father, I'm just her friend." The doctor looks at us apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed you were a couple."

"It's ok, we never told you, so how could you have known?" I comfort her, but the doctor doesn't seemed too fazed, maybe she's used to it.

She continues to type on the key board and scroll down the screen using a mouse.

Eventually she stops at a large , grey circle shape, and she turns to us.

"Ok, you see this shape here." She gestures to the large circle. We both nod. "...That's your uterus... and that black circle over to the right? That's the amniotic sac, it's the protective layer of fluid around the embryo, to protect it from falls and so forth..." Both of us nod again. She then points into the middle of the black circle. "... and do you see that little white peanut shape? That is your baby."

My eyes widen when I stare at the little white shape. I breathe out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I looked up at Junpei and he was staring at the screen, a look of wonderment on his face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the doctor smiling at us.

"Congratulations." She says softly. She looks at the screen. "I think I'll leave you alone for a moment." She heads to her desk, picks up a file and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

I look back at the screen and just stare at it in silence, at my baby. There are no words to describe how I'm feeling... but in this moment, I know I've made the right decision to come here... and I've done the right thing by keeping my child.

"Wow.." I murmur, and Junpei looks at me briefly before looking back at the screen.

"I know." He murmurs back. I swallow a sudden lump in my throat, and I start to feel a little emotional. I release a breath quietly and just feel this over whelming rush of happiness.

"...Hey, Mina?" I look up at Junpei, who was still staring at the ultrasound screen.

"Yeah?"

He swallows. "Last week... you said you'd talk about why you wanted to.. keep your kid, but you didn't... can you tell me now? I want... no, I HAVE to know your reasons now."

I watch Junpei carefully. The way he had said this was not at all malicious, but he sounded like that what I had to say was important to him, so I decided to be honest. I looked away from him, and I stare into the distance. I decided to get the hardest part out first, before I got to the easiest bits

"I.. want to keep them because... " I close my eyes, and I hate the fact my voice fills with pain. "... because this child is a little piece of me, and a little piece of Shinji... I couldn't destroy that, it's not fair..." He cuts me off with his hand and I look at him in surprise.

"Please.. please don't tell me you're only doing this out of guilt... or you're doing this because you think it's the only thing you have of him... it's not fair to do that to yourself, if... if it is the reason, then don't feel bad, I'll help you..."

"Ssh, Jun." I say, and he shuts up, "I wasn't finished yet." I comfort him and then I take a deep breath.

"I want to keep my baby because, nothing makes me happier than thinking of them being... happy." I gesture to the screen." ... When someone would look at that screen, they'd see this little... peanut thing, but I don't. It's a little person." I look at Jun. He was staring at me intently, obviously wanting me to continue. I sigh.

"I want them, despite the hassle, despite the costs, despite... what I may have to sacrifice." I look to the screen again, at the tiny little white shape, and I feel the tingling sensation behind my eyes. "Oh Jun... the reasons don't really matter..."

I breath in shakily and feel a tear trail down my cheek. "I'm keeping them because I love them, I love them so much it scares me, I know I'll do anything for them, anything they need, I'll give it to them, anything at all..." By now I was sobbing. I felt a hand slip into mine and I held onto it tightly. Junpei lowers his head down to my level.

"It's ok, don't cry... I finally get it." My hand shakily wipes the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I mumble over and over. He smiles fondly at me.

"Don't be. You can't help who you care about." I smile at his ironic use of words I'd said to him.

"Come up with your own comforting words..." I mumble and he grins.

"I see your feeling better enough to cut me so." I give him a you're-lucky-I'm-not-cutting-you-in-real-life look.

Jun stands up straight, but doesn't let go of my hand, and looks at the screen.

"You know." He starts, "...before we came in here, I was worried. I was frightened that you didn't have your head straight and you were just too damn stubborn to change your mind." I sit in silence as he talks, I feel like he really had to get this off his chest. He sighs "...I really am so tired of worrying all the time, be it school, this whole thing with SEES, my father... you... I just want everything to turn out ok..."

I rest my hand on his arm. "It will Jun... please, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Hell, I've been doing it for years."

He smiles at me. "I am being a little dumb, aren't I?" I nod.

"Yup!" I say chirpily. He snorts.

"Thanks..." He rests his arm on my shoulder. "You know? I feel a little stupid now. Just imagine it, ten, fifteen, maybe even twenty years from now, both of us will look back on this and just laugh, right?"

"Uh huh, you bet. I ain't goin' anywhere." I reply just as chirpily as before. He looks up at the screen again.

His eyes close slightly. "Geez, I really can't believe that this is your kid.. it's crazy... it looks like a peanut, maybe a cashew?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "...Are you comparing my baby to food?" He shrugs.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about that now, if they look like that when they come out... then I'd be worried, they'd call your kid 'Mr Bean' in the playground."

"I hate you."

"I know."

We chat and laugh for a little while, until the doctor comes back in.

"Everything ok?" She asks happily as she approaches. Jun looks at me and then at the nurse.

"Everythin's cool."

She nods. "Ok, let's get Minako here out of this contraption."

"Wait!" I say. "Can I have some copies of the baby's pictures?" She smiles.

"Of course, I'll print you one when you unhook yourself." Junpei turns his back to give me some privacy, as the doctor removes the scanner, and I dress. When I was fully clothed and presentable. I hopped of the bed and Junpei turns back to me.

The doctor stands by the computer and prints a picture out. She hands it to me and I accept it gratefully and stare at it.

"Ok, so I'll see you in about 6 weeks for your 12 week scan, then we can perform an abdominal scan, and see a 3D scan of your baby."

My eyes shine from the prospect, and the doctor chuckles. "Since you aren't suffering from any unusual symptoms and I don't need to check for anything, I'll let you go, oh, and take your sheet down to Kyoko at the office." We shake hands with the doctor, and leave her office in a good mood.

When we reach the reception area and I walk up to the desk and hand the bitchy receptionist the sheet. She takes it and files it in a blue file. She doesn't even say a word to me, and I leave in an even better mood than before.

When Junpei and I neared the intersection, I turn to him. "Hey, Jun..."

"You don't have to say it." He says, "...Say 'hi' from me."

I smile and nod, and head towards the hospital, clutching the picture of Shinji's and my baby close to my heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

A/N I'm sorry for not updating in ages, just live and so forth got in the way. I'm going back to school next Tuesday and its really cool cause I get to go to a great school now because I got good grades in my GCSE's, so I'm pumped. I'll update soon maybe Monday? We shall see. Anyway Enjoy! And if you review, you'll make me very happy. :)


	17. Strange Behaviour and Farewells

I reach the hospital fifteen minutes later, slightly out of breath from my brisk walk.

I head up to ICU on the elevator, and down the corridor to my destination. I check the time when I pass a clock, it read 1.15pm. I head on further, going around the twists and corners, until I reach his room. I open it without hesitation.

If I had to describe his room, I would say it was quite nice. It was a private room, ordered by Mitsuru herself. The room was spacious and bright, light shone in through the large window at the front of the room, but the room could be just as easily dimmed by the white blinds. To the left of the room was a table and two chairs, obviously for family members or friends to sit and eat and watch over their loved ones progress. Over to the right of the room were two more chairs next to the bed. Machines sat at both sides of the bed, one of which was beeping and wavering, showing me his heart beat and the only thing showing anyone that the man in the bed was still living.

I walk slowly over to Shinji and stand over him, gazing fondly into his sleeping face. I brush some hair over to the other side of his face, out of his eyes.

"Hello, love." I say quietly. I set about fixing his bed sheets, so they are tucked around him; to make him nice and cozy, and then I straighten his pyjamas, so I know he is warm.

His heart monitor continued to beep as I worked, comforting me, and yet scaring me at the same time.

When I was finished I sat in the chair closest to him and took a hold of his hand.

"How have you been? I hope the doctors and nurses have been good to you." By now I've come to accept the beeps of the monitor as his responses. I give him a small smile.

"I'm glad." I absentmindedly start to brush my thumb along the top of his hand, just wanting to feel them.

His hands weren't particularly soft, in fact they were slightly rough and calloused, chef's hands... but when he used to bring his hand to my cheek, and brush the hair from my eyes, I could feel how loving and warm they felt. He'd outline the features of my face, tracing around my eyes, nose and lips, so very gently, as if I was a prized, breakable object and he dared not let his touch be more than soft.

I desperately wanted his hand to tighten around mine, and for him to be there with me through all of this. Each time I have to face a scan, I know that I'll wish more than anything for him to be there, to experience everything that I am, and will do.

I lift his hand up to my lips and kiss his knuckles. It was moments like this, that both convince me to keep up hope, but also make me more afraid than before. I look up into his face, and it was still emotionless. I fought every urge to cry again. He hated to see me cry; so instead I smile, just like he used to love.

"I had a great day today," I tell him. "... I actually missed school... on purpose too. I know, your shocked, but hear me out... I went to my 6 week scan today, Junpei went with me again, course he just wanted to miss school, but that part doesn't really matter... I got to see our kid, on a monitor." He doesn't move.

I take a deep, shaky breath and I suddenly remember the picture. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I hold it out in front of him. "Remember the last time I was here I said I would bring a picture to you? Well here it is..." I hold it closer to his face and my smile brightens even more. "This is our baby, Shinji."

His eyelids remain closed, and my heart pangs with sadness. I point to the white shape in the picture, I could almost feel myself becoming slightly desperate.

"You see? Right there? The peanut shape? That's them.. Junpei, the ass, was calling them 'Mr Bean' earlier... if you had been there, I would have loved to have seen him squirm under your 'I'm-gonna-murder-you look.'" I giggle a little while I imagine it. He doesn't laugh with me, as expected, so I change the topic.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl? I know it's really early to think of stuff like that. I haven't really thought of it, I'd love them either way, I know you would too, but to be really honest... I'd love a little girl. But knowing my luck, anything I say won't come true, so now I'll probably have a boy now. What do you think?"

Shinji doesn't reply and continues to just lay there, in his stoic and impassive state. I set the picture on a nearby machine, sighing quietly in defeat. I lean over and gently tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear, I hesitate for a second and then run my fingers through his shaggy locks. His hair was clean, and smooth. I smile at him.

"You know? I think you should use conditioner when you wake up... your hair's so lovely and soft... even if it kind of needs a little trim... oh, but not too much! I like it longer, it suits you."

I lean my chin on his arm and just stare into his peaceful face. It reminds me of the mornings that I'd wake up and see him still sleeping peacefully beside me in his bed, though that only happened three times, all of them the only times he'd actually convinced me to sleep over in his room, as I'd been too chicken in case Mitsuru had caught us... though my first night in his room was the only night we had been very... physical, the rest of them had still been sweet and meant a lot to me. I had been in his company, and truly seen the real him then. The Shinji who wasn't always deadpan and hard, but one who was loving and caring, and who'd kiss me nearly every time I'd asked him to.

I shake my head to rid my mind of those memories. I'd pondered over them long enough... I need to think of the future now.

"So... In other news, there's a new boy in my Class called Ryoji, Yukari teases me that he maybe had the hots for me, but she's just being stupid..."

I sit and enjoy his company for a while longer, I continued to talk to him until a nurse enters the room. She stops when she sees me.

"Oh, I didn't realise Aragaki-san had a visitor, I apologise if I interrupted anything."

"Oh, you didn't interrupt anything... actually maybe it is about time I should get going." I stand up and I stroked my thumb across his cheekbone and smile softly.

"Bye, bye, Shinji... I'll come back soon, love you." I whisper. I reluctantly lower my hand and I was about to leave the room when the nurse calls me.

"Um, miss! You left this on the monitor." I turn to see the nurse holding up my ultrasound picture. I gasp at my mistake and make my way over quickly to take it. The nurse looks at it before handing it over. I freeze in horror, but she smiles kindly at me.

"... Is this a picture of your baby?" I nod timidly, and she rests her hand on my shoulder. "And I'm guessing Aragaki-san is the Dad?" I nod again, and her smiles turns sympathetic.

"... Don't worry dear, everything will turn out as it should." I look away from her.

"But what if it doesn't." I mumble. The nurse straightens up.

"How old are you?" she asks, but her tone isn't disapproving,

I still swallow nervously though, "Sixteen." The nurse doesn't look fazed.

"I guessed so... I was a lot like you, a long time ago..." She leans in closer. "I was seventeen when I became pregnant with my son." I stare at her wide eyed.

"R-really?" She nods.

"Yes really, My parents were furious.. of course, people stopped and stared in the streets.. some even called me the worst names under the sun... but eventually, I learned not to care. I realised that others opinions didn't matter, as long as I felt if I was doing the right thing, and my boyfriend... now husband told me that he didn't mind the whispers because, in the end, we'd both have something that they didn't, and all the crap we had to deal with was just another test to make us better people. Do you understand? No matter how bad things get, just remember, you are never truly alone."

The nurse pats me on the shoulder again. "I think you'll be ok."

I nod at her, my throat suddenly tight. "Thank you... for telling me that... you didn't have to..." She dismisses my words.

"Please, don't say anything. I hope you didn't think I was about to judge you? It wouldn't be fair, considering I did the same thing."

I clutch my ultrasound closer to my chest. "Yeah... thanks again, for not letting me forget it. I think I'll go now." The nurse smiles once more, and turns away to work on the machines. I turned to leave, but stopped for a second time. I turn to the nurse.

"Um, Can I ask you something?" I call. The nurse turns to me.

"Depends if I can answer it." She says, not unkindly.

"How old are you now?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"I'm 42... my husband is 43." She answers and then turns back to the machines I turn to the door and leave the room smiling.

~000~

I arrive home, about an half an hour later, to find Junpei asleep on the sofa, hands behind his head with his cap covering his face. I could still hear him snoring gently though and I chuckle at him fondly but decide not to wake him. I head to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich for lunch. I sit and eat at the table, just watching the lounge around me, and every so often staring down at my photo, almost to keep reminding myself it's all real. As I was almost finished eating, I hear strange noises coming up from the sofas, I look up and see Junpei was moaning in his sleep and rustling around, his face was scrunched up. I think he was having a nightmare.

I took pity on him, I knew just how bad nightmares could get. I got up from my chair and went over and crouched down beside him.

"Hey, Junpei." I call softly. "Time to wake up." He continues to stir and shake for a few more seconds, before his eyes open slowly, when they were fully open, he suddenly jolted upright in panic, causing me, in my surprise, to fall backwards onto my butt.

"Oi! I'm not that scary, am I? " I say irritably, as I start to stand, but before I could, I felt a pair of hands grab me on my upper arms , I look up into the frightened eyes of a panting Junpei.

"Mina...?!" He says quietly, and I start to feel a little afraid of his wide eyed look.

"Yeah, it's me. It was only a dream, ok? You're safe." I comfort him, I reach out to pat his shoulder, but he moves away suddenly, out of my reach. I look at him in surprise and I feel a little hurt. He rights his hat on his head and leans back against the sofa cushions, throwing his legs onto the floor, but not standing. I stand up straight and look over him. He was trembling and looked pale and sweaty.

"Jun?... Are you ok?" I ask cautiously. He looks up at me at my tone of voice, and seems to force himself to speak slowly.

"Yeah.. of course. It was only a stupid dream... I'm gonna head up to my room ok?"

I could still hear a hint of panic in his voice, but before I can say a word, he jumps up and heads past me to the stairs.

"Hey! Jun!" I call, but he doesn't turn around.

Protests die on my lips as he sprints up the stairs. I furrow my brow in confusion.

"What the hell where you dreaming about?" I murmur out loud.

~OOO~

Junpei P.O.V

I slam my bedroom door shut and lean against it. I hold my head in my hands as my mind whirls.

_What in God's name is happening to me?! _

I sigh as I lean of the door and walk shakily to my bed. I sit on it, with my feet dangling of the side. My eyes close slightly in pain of the memory of my dream.

I shake my head furiously. I've never believed in this premonition shit, or seeing the future in your dreams... but this felt so real... so fucking real, that when I woke up I couldn't tell if reality was the dream or... fuck it...

I lie back on my bed and growl in frustration. This was my first nightmare in weeks. I'd lie awake at night, days after the accident with Shinjiro, with the images of Mina's sick, tired face haunting me... I shake my head again... No... That was in the past, dead and buried. She was fine, she was ok. Nothing more would happen to her... I'd make sure of it. The comforting words I tell myself only help shift my worries a little.

I swallow a lump in my throat and become more irritated than before. What the hell was I getting so... weird about? Nothing more could hurt her now; no more than what's already happened, besides stupid strangers opinions. Though, I'd already told her to not give two fucks about them... So what was I so scared of?

I release a tense sigh.

I know I'm being stupid, I know. Hell, I've probably freaked Mina out downstairs now. I close my eyes.

Mina... there's so much against you now, so much against everybody, more than just people now. Fucking Shadows, ruining our damn lives. I sit upright and stare across the room at a photo on my bookshelf. It was of Mina, Yukari and me, outside the karaoke, about three months ago. We all looked so happy, smiling away, it made me long for a time where we were all just... normal.

_...Normal, huh?_

I snort, and lay down again. Who the hell am I kidding? Even if we get rid of these shadows, how can we be 'normal'? Every single one of us has a back story good enough for soap operas... and Mina... well, she's really not gonna be 'normal', at least not in the eyes of the general population. What chance would she be given in this place? A single teenage mum with a young baby?... It isn't fair.

I cover my face with my hands, as I once again let my fears overwhelm me .

I could never be normal... not after my thoughts and dreams. What normal sane person dreams of misery and pain? What normal person thinks about people suffering...

...What person dreams of their best friends dying in child birth?

~000~

Minako P.O.V

At 4.00pm, I hear a knock at my bedroom door. I had relocated here out of boredom when Jun had run of to his room. I hoped up from my bed (having hidden my ultrasound) and moved to the door. I opened it to reveal Aigis.

"Oh.. hey Aigis." I say cheerfully. She smiles in return.

"Hello, Minako-san. Is this a good time for a chat?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on." I step aside to let her enter. I close the door behind us and she turns to face me.

"I told Ms Toriumi what you wanted me to say." I hold my breath,"... And she seemed to believe me." I release it in a whooshing sound.

"Thank God, did everybody else believe it?" Aigis tilts her head in thought.

" Well, Yukari-san expressed some concerns, but I tried my best to deter her."

"Did it work?"

"I believe so." I hold my hand over my heart in relief. Thank God! I could only imagine trying to explain to her why I wasn't in school.

I made my way over to my bed and dug my hand under my pillow and grabbed my picture. I brought it over to Aigis.

"Here's a picture of my baby, if you want to see it." I say a little shyly. Aigis gently takes hold of the photo and looks at it.

"The white peanut shape is it." I point out in the picture. Aigis looks at the photo with a neutral expression, I start to get a little worried about her lack of reaction.

"...So this is the child you are giving up so much for." Aigis mumbles, and hands the photo back to me. I took it back and held it close.

"Minako-san... you should have seen the look of joy on your face when you brought that photograph to me. I see the child means a lot to you... so I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe, especially in the months ahead."

I blink, slightly startled by her speech, but I quickly shake myself. "Thanks Aigis... that means a lot to me." Aigis smiles once more.

"I will leave you be for now, should I tell the others you are feeling better?" I shake my head.

"Actually, I was gonna go for a little walk, so I'll tell them myself."

Both of us make our way down to the lounge and the first thing I see is Yukari leaving the bathroom. She looks over when she hears us approach and her face immediately becomes suspicious.

"Where were you today Minako?"

"I was sick, but it was only a few hours thing, I'm Ok now." I lie smoothly. Yukari still looks a little unconvinced, but says nothing more on the subject.

"I'm going to go for a walk for a while." I say to no one in particular, and before anyone can protest, I'm out the door.

I wander the streets with my head in the clouds. My conversation with the nurse had been in my mind since the hospital. If she could make a life for herself... then so could I! My walks took me to Naganaki shrine, so I decided to chat to Maiko. I wandered over to the Jungle Gym, and I found her by the benches. She smiles when she sees me and jumps up.

"Hiya! Did you come to play?!" I nod at her, and her face lights up with excitement.

"Yay! Ok, let's go on the Jungle Gym, then the see-saw, then kick the can..."

"Woah, woah, slow down there." I say and rest my hands on her shoulders. "Ok, what first?"

I play with Maiko for a long while. After that we take a break on the Jungle Gym, after a while she starts to look sad, so I question her.

"Hey there, why the long face?"

She looks at me and then to the side. "We played a lot today right?" I nod, unsure of where this was going .

"Yeah, we did."

She nods too, "So... please don't forget me." I look at her, baffled.

"Why would I forget you?"

"Because I'm moving away tomorrow, with my Mum, to a new city."

There's a moment of silence where a feeling of sadness overwhelms me.

"O-oh..." I say, "...What does your Dad say?"

"He says we are still a family, no matter how far apart we are." She says, as if quoting a book. She pauses;

"We are gonna be far apart too, huh?" I look at her.

"Yeah, we are." I reply eventually. She swings her legs and looks up at me.

"It'll be ok, we will always be sisters, right?" I pat her head.

"Of course, silly." Maiko laughs happily, and I can't help a fond feeling surge in my chest.

"Oh! Wait!" Maiko suddenly exclaims and reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a ring made from little different coloured beads.

"I made this for you, it's like mine." I take the ring and place it on my ring finger on my right hand.

"It's beautiful Maiko, thank you." I say, as I admire it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Maiko beaming with pride.

"I worked hard on it... whenever you look at it, I want you to think of our time playing together, ok?" I smile at her.

"Of course I will." If it were possible, her beam becomes even bigger. I sense a strong bond between us.

Suddenly the familiar voice rings in my head. I had maxed out the Hanged Man Arcana, and now had the ability to fuse Attis, the God of sacrifice.

The vision fades until I'm staring straight at Maiko's face again.

"Minako-san? Remember how I told you about how sad I was about my parents splitting up?... Thank you, for listening to me. Your the best big sister ever."

She then leaned over and hugged me, and I returned it. Maiko had told me about something very personal and trusted me... and I felt the urge to tell her my thoughts.

"...Hey, Maiko?" She looks up at me questioningly.

"Yeah?" I look at her.

"If I told you something, could you keep it a secret? You couldn't tell anybody, not even your Mum or Dad." She nods enthusiastically.

"Oh! I promise not to tell! What's the secret?"

I look up to the sky and smile gently at her innocent ways. "I'm going to have a baby soon." I look down at her, and her expression was beyond happy.

"Really?!" She says in excitement, "I love babies! They are so cute! When will it be born? Can I visit you?" I laugh at her fondly.

"Slow down there. Yes really, It will be born in... June most likely, and of course you can visit."

She waves her arms in excitement. "This is so cool! I'll have to get you a bigger present, I'll give the baby one of my dolls..." She babbers on for a while, and I answer her hundreds of questions. Though, very soon we hear a car horn honk from the road. Maiko expression becomes sad again.

"That's Mum, I have to go... I'll come see you when I'm bigger, and I'll be able to buy airplane tickets."

She hops down from the Jungle Gym and looks up at me.

"I'll keep your secret, I promise! Bye Minako!" She waves one last time, and runs off down the steps of the shrine, I wave after her;

"Bye! Don't run away from your Mum again, Ok!?"

"I won't!" I hear her shout and then a slam of a car door. I eventually hear the car pull away.

I sigh heavily. There goes Maiko. And there goes another social link.

I trudge home shortly afterwards. I was glad I had seen her before she had left, but it still stop me from feeling sad that I might not see her again.

I find the lounge empty when I arrive, so I just head up to my room. I pause for a second on the second floor, and look at Junpei's door. I sigh and make my way up the stairs. I lie down on my bed, and dig out my ultrasound from under my pillow. I run my fingers across it gently and admire it for the millionth time.

I spend the rest of the evening until in my room, I decide to do some homework ( as it seemed Aigis had left my work for today on my desk... great), and when I had finished, I watched T.V.

I decided not to go to Tartarus tonight, in case anybody got suspicious of the fact I was suddenly able to fight so well after my 'illness'.

I lie back, in my bed, shortly before midnight, and kiss my photo.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I whisper, and put the photo under my pillow. I feel myself drift off.

.

.

.

When I opened my eyes, I realised I was sitting... weird. I look to my side, to see I was sitting in a white armchair. I rose out of it, and walked a full circle around it.

It didn't look dangerous... great, now I'm judging the safety of chairs. I sit back down in it, since there didn't seem to be anything else to do.

"... Can I ask you something."

I look up at the ceiling, the source of the childish voice. I didn't feel at all surprised that the ceiling had just spoken... actually it felt like I was expecting it... strange...

"... Well... you know the stories when it turns out that a kid's parents aren't their real parents, and the kid is really a prince or princess? Does that mean we'd get a lot of money?

I scrunch my nose up in confusion. What an odd question.

"...Oh... I know I'm not... but I was only wondering... If I was royal... or rich, like my friend Yano, I'd buy a big mansion; so Dad and I can live there..."

I start to feel even more confused than before. Who was this child talking to? Why did they wonder if they could get more money? The child was obviously young, so why would they worry about money?

"... Kids at school say we live in a bad part of town, but I like it here... though my room can get cold in winter... Oh! And once, Daddy and I were watching T.V and all the lights went out! Like, 'POP! Daddy rang the power man, on our nieghbours phone and it turns out they shut it off cause Daddy was silly and hadn't paid for... el-ec-tri-cit-y!"

The child giggles, and my heart breaks slightly. This poor child obviously didn't have as much as other children, and the unfairness of this happy natured child having to live like that made me feel terrible.

"... Yep! This was all while you went away for a while, Uncle Pei-Pei! We had to stay with Uncle..." The child cuts off suddenly, but their voice came back just as suddenly, and they sounded delighted.

"...Oh! You're back Daddy! Uncle Pei-Pei came over while you were at work!"

There was a moment of silence, and the kids voice came back, but this time they sounded sad.

"Awww! But I wanna talk longer, you talk to him all the time alone...but you always just end up shouting..." Another silence.

"Fine... I'm going... but you'll be back tomorrow, right Uncle Pei-Pei ? He said We're gonna go see Mummy's grave! Cause Daddy never..."

Suddenly I hear the child whimper and I'm on my feet.

"What's wrong!? What's happening!?" I yell, but they don't answer me.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." The child sniffs quietly. "I f-forgot not to mention it... I-I'll go to bed... I'll stay at h-home tomorrow... I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**A/N Ok, I'm really sorry for the late update. I went back to school on Tuesday, so as you all might have guessed, that means chapters are going to be coming less frequently, but on the plus side, they might end up being longer than before. I'll try to do at least one chapter a week, because school or not, I promise I'll get this story finished! BTW the Junpei P.O.V is an experiment for a later chapter... and possibly a sequel if I write one ;)**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	18. I'm not a Princess

I awake early the next morning, my head pounding from a splitting headache. I dress in my uniform and head out. When I reach the lounge, I catch a glimpse of Junpei heading put the door... odd, he never leaves early unless I make him.

I go to jog after him, but before I could, I hear my name being called from the table.

"Minako-chan!" I turn reluctantly and see Fuuka smiling over at me. My attitude changes quite quickly. I couldn't be irritated at Fuuka, she is too much nice to be treated badly.

I smile at her, and make my way over. "Hey Fuuka, what's up?"

"I'm just a little surprised to see you up and going to school." She says, but not in a suspicious way. I quickly think of an excuse.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better now, it was only food poisoning. You know how fast food joints can be."

She nods understandably. "Yeah, I'm glad you're feeling better now, but don't push yourself too hard, ok? If you feel sick, go straight to the nurse."

I pat her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I will." Another thought comes to mind. "Hey, Fuuka? Did Junpei seem alright to you this morning?" Fuuka looks thoughtful.

"Well... I think he was ok, but he left in a big hurry this morning, so I wasn't speaking to him for long. Why do you ask?"

I shrug nonchalantly, "No reason. He just doesn't usually get up this early... Nevermind me, I'm gonna head to school now."

"Oh ok, See you later." I wave goodbye to Fuuka and head to the train station. I board the train and take a seat. I look out the window as the city speeds by.

"Hey, Minako-chan!"

I look over to see Ryoji making his way over, he stops in front of me.

"G'morning." He said cheerfully, and I can't help but find his good mood infectious.

"What a coincidence, I didn't know you took this train." I say with a smile. He chuckles good naturedly.

"Just started to today. You know something? I was hoping to see someone I know, so I look over absentmindedly, and there you are. Some might even say it was destiny... since I didn't get to talk to you yesterday."

"Oh, yeah." I say trying not to feel guilty. "I was just so ill.. uh, It was a stupid take-out that got me sick." He looks sympathetic.

"That sucks, I guess you can never tell which places are good or not." I just nod, not daring to overmilk the whole sick thing. He looks at the seat next to me.

"So, is there anyone sitting here? Or can I sit beside you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no one is sitting here, help yourself." I gesture next to me.

He sits down, with a contented sigh. At that moment the train passes by the last of the apartment buildings and the view of the ocean opens up. The sun dances across the surface, making it sparkle and shine.

He gazes out of the window in awe. "Wow... the way the sun shines off the water... it's really something, isn't it?" I nod, looking at the same view he was.

"It really lifts your spirit, doesn't it." I say and He looks at me happily.

"Yeah.. I've never seen a view this dazzlingly before." He looks back at the ocean. "Though I've learnt that the people you are with when you see something amazing, help make it even more spectacular."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you big flirt." He folds his arms with a smug grin.

"What can I say?" He gestures to himself. "The ladies ask, I deliver." I laugh at him and he grins back.

"...ATTENTION, WE ARE PULLING INTO TATSUMI PORT ISLAND, REPEAT..."

I sigh up at the speakers in mild annoyance, Ryoji looks just as irritated, but also a little depressed.

"... We're at school already? Shame..." He says in a wistful voice, I look at him curiously.

"Do you find school boring?" I ask. He looks surprised and shakes his head.

"No, no. I like school...actually, I find it fun." I look at him, disbelievingly.

"Um, school, fun? I wouldn't say that..." He chuckles easily.

"Not because of work, silly. I like it cause I get to see people I can have fun with. Like you for instance." I feel my face becoming warmer after his comment, and to my embarrassment, he notices.

"Haha, are you blushing? I didn't know I had that effect on you..." He says with a teasing wink.

"No way, pal. Try that on someone else." I say with a giggle. He leans back in the seat.

"Oh well, don't blame a guy for trying..." I smile and look out the ocean.

Suddenly the booming voice in my head rings out. The Fortune Arcana had levelled up to Level 2.

When my vision cleared, I saw Ryoji standing over me, with his hand held out.

"Come, my lady, I believe this is your stop." I give him a are-you-kidding-me look, but I take his hand anyway, and he smiles pleasantly at me.

We make our way into school together. I get a few odd looks from some of the girls in our year that make me a little uncomfortable, but I ignored them.

We parted ways at the lockers and I gather my Science books. As I slam my locker shut, I see a flash of a blue baseball cap going up the stairs. I quickly sling my bag over my shoulder and follow them. I see the person entering my classroom. I come up to the door and I stand there for a few seconds, debating what I would say, until I eventually enter.

Junpei was alone, and sitting as his desk. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept. He looked up at me, and his expression changed from lifelessness, to one of surprise, and what looked almost like alarm.

"Oh.. hey dude..." He says. His voice sounds casual, but I can tell he wasn't comfortable.

"Hi Jun... you're here early, is this one of your weird resolution things? To come in early?" He looks at his desk and doesn't respond. I press him further. "..And you were acting kinda weird yesterday... not that you're not weird every day."

He gives a small smile at my joke, but doesn't give any smartass comment like he usually would. I come up to his desk and lean my hands on it.

"Junpei, what happened? I don't like seeing you not laughing and acting like a pillock... it just doesn't feel right."

Junpei shifts in his seat. I know I'm close to the truth.

"Was it that dream?" He flinches slightly. Bingo. "It is, isn't it? Come on Jun. What dream is so bad..."

"I had a dream you died."

I stop and look at him. "What?"

He looks at me. "I had a dream that you died in front of me, and I couldn't help you... I couldn't save you."

I furrow my brow and fold my arms. "Really? Is that all? Don't be dumb, it's only a dream Jun don't..."

He slams his hands on the desk and he stands. He looks at me with fury. "Don't call it dumb! You don't think I've thought of this? I've had it running through my head all night! I keep telling myself that, but... I know, It wasn't just a dream... It felt far too damn real to be a dream... It fucking freaked me out, ok?!"

I stare at him in amazement. "... I didn't know... I'm.. sorry Jun."

He leans his elbows on the table and rubs his face. " No, don't be sorry, I'm the one who's sorry... I didn't mean to snap... I'm just... tired, so very tired." I come around the desk and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Junpei, Dreams can't tell you the future. I mean, come on! They're dreams silly, I'm not going to die anytime soon, ok?... And please don't freak out like this again, you'll worry me."

He stares at a fixed point in the distance. "...Ok."

I realise that I'm not going to get any more out of him, and just as well, as a group of people walk in just as our conversation ended. I stand up straight and head to my seat. I remain there until the bell rings, constantly looking over at Junpei, and seeing him looking just as morbid.

When Ms Toriumi entered the classroom, she questioned me about Junpeis and my absence yesterday, I stick to my story and thankfully (although stupidly on her part) believes us.

After school ended, I walked home with Junpei, he had brightened up slightly, but only slightly. He didn't laugh at all, but he was able to smile.

We went up to his room when we got home, and we played video games. His competitive side came out, and before long we were laughing away, as if he had never been upset.

However, during a loading screen, he started to look all depressed again. I looked at him in concern.

"Jun... please stop being so upset. What do you want me to do? How do I make it better?" He looks up at me and sighs.

"I want... I want you to be angry... I want to be upset at me."

"H-huh?" I say slightly startled.

" I feel like some kind of freak, and I feel you're only here 'cause you feel sorry for me."

I shake my head." No, that's not true..."

He lies back on his bed (as we had been using it as a seat) and groans loudly in frustration.

"I sound so fucking morbid, don't I? I'm sorry, I feel like I haven't been very fun to have around lately, I always moan about something or worry about something..."

I lie back beside him. "You're not morbid Jun... you just got a little scared, that's all."

He snorts and stares up at the ceiling. "You make me sound like I'm five." I lean over flick his nose. "Oi!" He yelps and looks over indignantly. "What was that for?"

"It's better than me staying you act like you're five, right?"

"No." He pouts at me and I laugh at him and pinch his cheek.

"Aww, Junny looks so adorable when he is cross."

"...No I don't."

I giggle and pat him on the head. "Ok... whatever you say." I sit up and he does too.

"Just forget about all that stuff ok?" He says a little uncomfortably," I'll get over it, just let me mope around like a little kid for a while, I'll snap back eventually."

I giggle. "Moping around? Are you sure you're not the hormonal one...? Oh! Are you pregnant too?!"

He looks at me with a mixture of horror and disgust. "Uh, not to ruin your ideas for a joint baby shower... but no."

I groan in fake disappointment. "Aww, well at least in 7 or 8 months we will match, maybe we can even swap clothes"

He whacks me on the back of the head as I laugh.

"Ha ha ha, you're very funny. I love how the one who is soon gonna look like a whale on steroids is calling me fat."

I look at him incrediously. "...A whale?! Did you call me a whale?!" He laughs as I hit him with his pillow.

He holds his arms up in front his face. I eventually tire and sit back, exhausted.

"Well Junpei... not that I don't love being called a whale and all, but I'm going to head out for a while."

"Ok dude, see you later."

I pat Jun on the shoulder as I leave, and head out to the town. I stay for a while at Paulownia mall and buy those supplements my doctor recommended to me. I buy them, and sell off a bunch of stuff I had found in Tartarus.

After I exit the pharmacy, I see the devil himself; Tanaka. I scrunch my nose up. Great, this guy. He cheated me out of a LOT of my own cash, and If he wasn't a social link, I would have punched him in the nose.

I sigh to myself, and make my legs move towards him. When he spots me, he beckons me over, and I stupidly obey. He talks for almost a half an hour, before I can escape... something about this female employee he is sweet on, but he did talk about charity work a little, so maybe he might be coming around... maybe. Eventually I escape by making sure to flatter his ego and his social link goes up to Level 9.

As I was walking away, I realised I hadn't been to the velvet room in a while, so I head straight there to do some fusions.

I walked down the eerily quiet hallway and opened the shining blue door. In an instant I was sitting in front of the master of the Velvet room himself.

Igor smiled at me with his creepy, toothy grin.

"Welcome... how may we be of assistance?"

I stay for ages until I manage to fuse a lot new good personas, including all the ones I could create now that I had maxed out those social links.

I registered a few of them and when I was finished I got up to leave.

"Excuse me, Minako-san?" I look up to the assistant of the Velvet room, Theodore.

"Yes, Theodore?"

"I believe that it is your birthday in two days time, is it not?"

My eyes widen at this. I'd clean forgotten my own birthday was in two days time! I heard Theodore chuckle at my expression.

"Oh, did it slip your mind? None the less, It is traditional in your world to give presents to one on one's birthday, correct?" I nod, and Theodore brings his arm from around his back. In his hand was a small pink box with a white ribbon on it.

I stare at it dumbfounded. "Oh Theo! You didn't have to do this!"

He dismisses my protest. "It was no problem at all. I might not have seen you on your actual birthday, so I thought I should give it to you now." I accept his gift with a beaming smile.

"Aww, thank you so much Theo, that was very kind of you to do this."

He folds his arms back behind his back. "As I said, It was no problem, I was happy too." I wave goodbye to Theodore, touched my his kind gesture, and leave the Velvet room.

I come home later and see everybody hanging out in the lounge. I spot Mitsuru and I realised how I hadn't talked to her in a while, so I go over to her armchair.

"Hey Senpai. How's it going?" She looks up from her book.

"Hello Arisato, you seem to be in a good mood. Is there any reason for that?"

"Uh, nope, not really." She smiles at me.

"Then that present in your hand has nothing to do with it?" I look down at Theo's gift.

"Who's it from?" I look up and see Yukari staring at me.

"Just a friend." I say casually.

"You gonna open it." I hear Junpei call from the table. I look at him with narrow eyes.

"No, it's not my birthday yet."

"So what!" Yukari jumps in, "Come on! Let's see the goods."

"How about I open all of your gifts first?" I say slyly. Immediately both of them start to look uncomfortable, as well as a few others... just like I thought.

"How about you actually get something for me BEFORE hounding me to open any others." I scold, and Yukari looks away sheepishly.

I groan inwardly. "...If I open this, will you stop making me feel bad?" I see everybody (except Mitsuru who was still reading, and Akihiko who wasn't there) nod enthusiastically. Junpei came up and sat on the arm of the sofa closest to me, near the door.

"Come on! Open up!" I shake my head and pull at the ribbon. Not that I would confess this, but I was just as excited to see what Theodore had thought of giving me... and I was slightly frightened as well. Who knows what Theo could have wrapped up, thinking it was a 'normal' present.

I lift the lid off the box and see the present wrapped in red tissue paper. I dig through it, feeling six pairs of eyes watching me (including Koromaru).

Under the paper I found a beautiful Aztec pattern skirt. I lifted it out with my free hand. It had a white base, with sky blue, brown, navy and pink sequences creating little pyramid like shapes and swirls on the skirt. I was smitten... and so was Yukari.

"Oh my God! That is so cute! You gotta let me borrow it!" I hold the skirt closer to me. If I lent it to her, I'd never see it again.

Junpei was staring critically at it. "...That's it? A stupid skirt?" Yukari and I glared daggers at him.

"Just a skirt!?" We screeched in unison, with made him cringe. "It's a goddamn gorgeous skirt. " I say, and Yukari nods furiously in agreement. Junpei raises his eyebrow.

"Ok... sure, It's... great?" I smile in satisfaction.

"Um, Minako-san?" We turn to Ken and he was staring at the box in my hand.

"I think there's something else in there." I look down and see he's right. Something yellow was half-hidden under the tissue paper. I tuck the skirt under my arm, ignoring Yukari's noise of protest, and push the paper out of the way.

What I find makes me almost drop the box in shock. I don't dare lift it out of the box. Oh crap. I cover the item with the tissue paper as much as I could, while still trying to be casual.

"Hey, what was in it?" I look up at Ken.

"Nothing Ken, it was just... some more tissue paper under the skirt." Ken looks a little disappointed.

"Oh.." He says dejectedly. I was about to put the lid on and go upstairs to hide this object, when Junpei dives in.

"Hey? What do you mean? There was something there, I saw it."

I gawked at him. Oh shit.

"What's in there you don't want us to see...?" I swallow. Oh crap, oh crap oh crap.

"N-nothing, really. I'm going to put this in my room, ok?" Yukari stands up.

"Hey wait! Don't think you can get away that easily. Come on, show us." I hold the box tighter to my chest.

"No, there is really nothing there. Scots oath." Junpei's eyes narrowed. I make my way to the stairs while he was busy thinking, on a good day, that would be like a ten minute head start... but not today.

"...HEY! You weren't ever in the Scots..."

I turn to eye him a second before I bolt. I hear him yell and the sound of multiple pairs of shoes hitting the floor. I sprint like a Shadow was chasing me. I manage to make it to the third floor before I felt a brush of finger tips take a swipe at my jacket. I panic and stumble a little. I feel two bodies collide into me and we all floor to the ground, the two people on top of me.

I immediately feel the weight lifted off me, and a pair of hands pull my shoulders up so I was looking dazedly into Junpei's face.

"Are you okay, Did we hurt you?" He whispers, I shake my head and he audibly sighs in relief. I hear Yukari moan, and we both look over and see her rubbing her head.

I take this as my chance, so I scramble to my feet and out of Jun's hands, grab the box and rush into my room, and lock the door.

I lean my back against the door and sigh. I look at the pink box in my hand, half in contempt, half affection. I walk slowly over to my bed and sit. I gently prize the lid of and pull back the tissue paper. I smile as I pull the skirt out and lay it on my bed. Then with the utmost care, I lift the second gift out and admire it.

Theo had given me a little yellow baby grow.

I start to feel a little choked up just staring at it. It was very soft to the touch, and looked very expensive, like the skirt. I held it close to my chest, and beamed.

It was so thoughtful of him, that I was fighting back a happy sob. I spread it out flat on my bed sheet and stood up to admire it from above. It was almost the same size as the skirt. This baby grow was obviously made to fit a very young baby, probably newborn. I pat my tummy.

"Do you like it? I murmur, "... I should hope so. It doesn't look cheap, AND yellow is a lovely colour... it's gender neutral."

I smile down at the onesie, and then I gently (as if I was scared it would disintegrate or something) folded it up and went to place it in a drawer in my chest of draws. I had to tidy out the drawers first, as I realised there wasn't a lot of spare room, and I couldn't bear to just stick it at the bottom of the wardrobe. I completely rearrange the space, to accommodate an entire drawer to the baby's stuff that I would get in the future. I tidy my skirt into a drawer under my wardrobe.

When I was done, I lie back on my bed and day dream.

Boy, if anybody had seen the baby grow, I'd be in hot water. It would be hard to explain to your friends why I would want baby clothes as a gift. I turn onto my side.

And Junpei, the moron, almost got me caught... though I can't blame him, or really tell him about Theo... since he has no idea that the Velvet Room even exists, and I know Jun, he'd think I was going crazy. I mean if I'd said;

'Oh, by the way Jun, I got this onesie from my friend Theodore, he lives in another world, a blue elevator room with opera singing in the background and is the assistant to a long nosed expert of Personas called Igor, also don't tell the others, thanks.'

I would be at the mad house before I'd have finished speaking. I close my eyes and sigh. I feel the warmth of the sun shining down on me from my window and I start to feel sleepy. I curl into a ball, and doze off.

.

.

.

.

...I think I should be paid compensation for abduction now. I was absolutely sure I had been here before. I wander around the blank space, looking for a place, I know, would eventually get me out of here.

Before long, I came across a glass wall... but something was strange. Water was running down it. I observe it for a little while, and then I gently press my hand against it. The water dripped onto my fingers and down my hand. I pull my hand back and wipe it dry on my dress, at least I know it's wet on this side... though I don't really know how it helps. It was weird... but the way it ran down the glass reminded me of... rain.

"... We've got the kid in again."

I jump at the unexpected voice. It was a male voice, one I didn't recognise. I turn around and find a little chair behind me. I sit in it and this time, a different male voice starts to speak.

"Yeah, I know, I had the shouting. That's what? Four times in two weeks? That little idiot won't quit, what did they do this time?..."

"Just the usual, drunk and disorderly, trying to break shop windows... blah blah blah."

"Dear God, it's like they **want** to go to prison."

"I hear ya. The Chief Superintendent* is going out of his damn mind... and good reason, you wanna hear why?"

"Why? What's the little shit done to him?"

" You're gonna love this...the chief superintendent is the kids uncle."

"Jesus! No fucking wonder he's goin' crazy..."

I sat in a strange trance while listening to the conversation. The man who had spoken first sounded like he was in his forties, maybe fifties and the other man sounded a little younger, maybe thirties?

It was so surreal to hear people talking but not actually see them. I realised that the voices sounded like they were coming from the other side of the glass. I stand up to inspect the glass again. I couldn't see to the other side, due to the water, but even then, I didn't think I could see any shapes of people. I sit in my chair again after I give up, and the older man speaks again.

"...You shoulda seen the look on his face Genmei, when he saw the little idiot being brought through the station door, if looks could kill, I swear, we'd all be dead..."

"I bet he's sprouting grey hairs over this, I know I would, having anything to do with that hoodlum... do you wanna hear what they said when I brought them some water to sober up the last time? 'Get the fuck out rolly poley.'"

I heard the other man laugh. "Jesus Genmei, did you really let yourself be insulted by a sixteen year old?... And by the way, you know that the chief superintendent has grey hair already."

"Shut up Ryu, I know the chiefs got grey hair, I'm not an idiot. But jesus, he's only 34... Is it natural, or...you think the kid has always been a thorn in his side? Think of the parents as well, they must be mortified..."

"Nope, apparently the kid was lovely when they were small, but something went very wrong it seems, and don't even bother about the parents. Mother's long gone and the father... well, he used to be a street thug... probably taught his child all they know..."

"...Are you sure?"

"Positive, why?"

"'Cause all those times I walked past the cell, the kid was yelling something about, 'Blame Selene...'

~000~

I woke to the sound of somebody banging on my door. I sit up and stretch.

"Minako-chan! Hello?!" I get up out of bed, and drag my feet across the floor. I open my door, and see Fuuka.

"Oh, hey.." I say a little sleepily. Fuuka looks at me with an amused expression.

"I didn't realise you were sleeping, it will be midnight soon, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Tartarus?"

I turned to look at my alarm clock, it read 11.00pm. I had been a sleep for 3 hours. I looked sheepishly back at Fuuka.

"Yeah, sure, Tartarus training sounds good." She nods and goes to tell the others. I collect my evoker and Javalin, and head out.

I take Mitsuru, Yukari and Junpei with me and train hard. I kept getting sidelong glances from Junpei which annoyed me a little, I'm not about to break into a thousand pieces or anything.

We went to bed late that night and when I awoke the next morning, I was still a little tired, but I hadn't had any more weird dreams, so maybe my luck was changing.

School was boring as usual, but we got to see Mr Ekoda spill coffee on his trousers... that's always fun.

The really interesting stuff happened after school. I was getting up from my desk, when I felt someone the presence of someone standing behind me. I turned and saw Ryoji standing there with a happy-go-lucky grin.

"So, will I be third time lucky?" He asks, trying to put on a seductive voice. I laugh at him.

"Well... since nobody more important has asked me for my time... then sure, I'll humour you."

"Oh thank you," He says in a joking voice, "I don't know what I would have done if you had refused me." We walk out of the classroom, and chat. When we reach the front gate I saw a group of girls huddled in a circle. I stared at the strangeness of it. A dark brunette girl looked up and saw us coming. She whispered something to her blonde friend, and then started to make her way over. Her face was caked it make-up, which made my light layer of make-up seem invisible.

"Hey, Ryoji-kun!" She calls, Ryoji looks over at her and smiles.

"Oh, hey Keiko."

I feel a strange tightening in my chest that I couldn't explain. The girl looked me up and down, obviously sizing me up, but I held my ground.

"Ryoji-kun," She says fluttering her mascara covered eyelashes, "Are you going home now? Do you wanna walk with us?" The other girls slime their way up and flock around him, like sheep around a shepherd.

Ryoji looks slightly startled at first, but his charming smile comes back almost instantly.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I've other plans at the moment, maybe I'll walk you home next time."

A curly haired girl to his right, looks at him in astonishment. "What? When's 'next time' gonna be? We never see you."

The girls chin drips down until it's resting on her chest. Ryoji face softens and be brings his thumb and forefinger under the girls chin, and lifts it up.

"I'll tell you what, " He murmurs, and I have to strain my ears to hear, "...I'll make sure to see you in your dreams tonight."

...Really? I feel ready to throw up at that awful line. I feel even more sick when she practically falls over in giddy joy.

"Aww, you're so sweet Ryoji." She squeals. Great now I'm deaf. I decide to fight my way out of the circle and wait where there was actually oxygen. I squeeze my way out and practically pant like Koromaru when I eventually emerge to the other side.

Ryoji was still in the middle, but slowly making his way out, charming the girls with sugar coated words.

"Please ladies, you're all amazing, I can't pick just one to hang out with." I fold my arms, impatiently. Eventually I see him emerge from the group.

He turns his head back to the group. "Sorry ladies, but I've chosen my princess for today." I cringe at his poor choice of words. The glares I felt radiating from the group were almost physically painful. We start to walk away from the group, thank God.

"Um, Ryoji?" He looks down at me. "Do you think it would be easier if I just left?"

He shakes his head, "No, a princess needs an escort." To my surprise, I felt him take my hand... and even more shockingly, I didn't feel like telling him to let go, but I did give him a piece of my mind about the whole, 'Princess' thing.

"I wish you hadn't said I was a Princess, that was kinda embarrassing."

"You can't help what you are..."

"Don't try to charm me Romeo... I'm guessing I'm not the only Princess in school, huh?"

He shakes his head. "Of course not, every girl should be treated like a princess. It's what I've been raised to believe."

I look at him curiously, "Really?... I guess that's not such a bad thing..."

We walk in silence for a little while, and to my confusion he looks a little down.

"I'm sorry Minako-san." He says out of the blue. I feel even more confused.

"What's the matter? Why are you sorry?" I ask, studying his face.

He tries to look away, his mouth was hidden in his yellow scarf, he looks kinda adorable.

"It's just that.." He starts, "...I feel like I shouldn't be saying these things to you... I feel like it isn't fair... I wonder, why?"

He looks dejected and my heart goes out to him. "I'm not mad, you know."

"Still, I don't feel it's right... I feel like I want to be more sincere with you, I have no clue why, but I just think it's the right thing to do, don't you?"

I nod. "That's a good plan, how about instead of flirty Ryoji, you can be my 'friend' Ryoji." His looks a little sly.

"Oh but it's who I am on the outside, dear. I said I'll be more sincere with you, which means, I'll tell you the truth, I am a flirt, ask my friends."

I make an amused sound. "Oh, I believe that." At that moment, two girls from the crowd earlier walked past us, and gave Ryoji a smile, and me a glare.

When they went on ahead, Ryoji looked at me sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry about that, I think I've placed a target on your back." I dismiss his words.

"Please, they don't frighten me, I could take them." He chuckles.

"I don't doubt that, you radiate the aura of a Jungle cat." I whack him on the arm with my free hand as he laughs.

He looks at our joined hands. "I should probably let go now, Aigis-san might be mad if she sees me holding your hand."

"Oh.." Our hands disconnect and I feel slightly embarrassed, and more than a little disappointed. I shake myself internally, 'What's wrong with me?' I say to myself.

"It's weird..." I look up at Ryoji, quickly brought out of my thoughts, and was surprised to see him looking so frustrated.

"I feel like I know her, Aigis-san... as well as you, and it's on the tip of my brain, but I just can't remember it." Ryoji starts to look somewhat sad. I feel like I was seeing a different side of Ryoji, a less cheerful, flirty side.

The familiar booming voice sounds in my head. The Fortune Arcana had levelled up to Level 3.

The picture fades and Ryoji is trying to look a little happier.

"I'm sorry to be such a moan, I'll try to cheer up. I want to see the city, with you." He gestures to the tall buildings. "Come on, show me all the places you like to go!"

And that's what we did. I showed him everywhere, The strip mall, Paulownia mall, the shrine, everywhere I could think of. I introduced him to the bookstore owners and we went to the Beef Bowl for dinner. He never stopped smiling, and so did I

He left me home 7.00pm and waved goodbye. I pause at the door and watch him leave. He had a spring in his step.

I think I really liked Ryoji.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

***Chief Superintendent is a rank in the Police at home, I'm not sure if it's the same in England, but its the fourth highest rank in Northern Ireland, I should know, my Dad is one :)**

Ok, another chapter. I really don't know how many chapters this whole story will turn out to be, but at this rate, I'm guessing this could take a little while, all the better, eh? I'm also having a hard time thinking of a good ending, whether to break everyone's hearts, or be bitter-sweet. We shall see. THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my readers and reviewers alike, you are amazing. Until next time :)


	19. Happy Birthday to me

**This chapter is dedicated to my close friend Katie, one of the most amazing, inspirational and brave people I have the honour of calling a friend, **

**Who gave birth to a beautiful baby boy last Wednesday night. **

** School wont be the same without you bro :)**

**(p.s some more Akihiko, as requested ;p)**

I woke up on the morning of the 14th pretty well rested. I hadn't had any nightmares last night, and I hoped that would continue. I dressed and made my way down to the lounge.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I scanned my eyes across the room, and to my surprise, I couldn't see a soul.

'This is strange, where the hell is everyone?' I thought to myself, as I slowly walked past the table, and the bathroom doors.

I was just rounding the corner, where the T.V was, when I was given a heart attack.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I jumped about 10 feet into the air and screamed like a little girl.

Everybody had hidden behind the counter, and had jumped up to surprise me. I laughed in relief and placed a weary hand over my heart, as they spilled out of the office area.

"Happy birthday, Arisato." Mitsuru says with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Happy birthday Minako-san." Ken chipped in, from behind her. I looked at everybody's faces, and I felt my face light up in joy.

"Everyone... you scared the crap outta me... but, thank you..." I say, and I start to feel a little emotional... stupid hormones. I blink several types to fight back tears of happiness.

"So, we all got you presents... but I don't think we have time to open them now, do we?" Yukari says, and looks to Mitsuru, who shakes her head.

"We can open them after school, if that is ok with Arisato." She says and looks to me. I feel a little on the spot.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine." I say.

"At least you'll have present from MOST of us." Yukari says, and she looks pointedly at Junpei, who looks sheepish.

"What? I said I would get it soon..."

"You said that two weeks ago, Stupei. You're a little late now." She pointed out, and Junpei scowls.

"Ok Yuka-tan, next year I'll give you your present late instead of Mina."

She rolls her eyes. "You already WERE a week late this year!"

Junpei looks a little bashful. "Oh, really?... Oops.."

"It's ok, Jun." I say, "I don't mind it being late." He looks slightly more upbeat. As the time pulls closer to when the train leaves, we all head out. I was walking with Fuuka across the street, when a stupid guy on a bike comes flying past, and I drop my file. It bursts open, and my pages fall out. I curse loudly, and bend over to pick them up.

I send Fuuka on ahead with the reassurance I would be fine. I gather my sheets in a bad mood. I feel a faint relief to the suns glare and I turn to see Akihiko-senpai standing over me, causing a shadow.

"Uh... do you need any help?" I smile up at him.

"No thanks senpai, I got it under control." To my confusion he seems to go slightly rigid when I smile at him, and my brows furrow.

"...Something wrong senpai?" His eyes widen slightly.

"No, no, nothing in particular..." I raise my eyebrow, and gather up the rest of my sheets.

I stand and see him leaning against the wall next to me, waiting.

"You didn't have to wait for me senpai." He looks away.

"Nah... I don't mind, besides, people shouldn't be by themselves on their birthdays." I give him a small smile.

"I guess so."

We walk in silence to the train station. I kept peeking up at him, and while I do he always seems to be looking at anything else but me.

When we arrive, I go to walk to the doors and say goodbye to him, but he grabs a hold of my arm before I can go. I look at his hand and then at him in surprise. He looks serious.

"Listen... I- I really need to speak to you..." I look around us, but he cuts in. "...I mean, alone. No one else around." I nod slowly and he sighs in relief.

"Thank you... after school, meet me on the roof. No one should be there, ok?" I nod again. He swallows, and moves away, without saying goodbye.

I stare after him in utter confusion... What just happened? I board the train, my mind still whirling.

When I reach school, my mind was still in a daze. I get my History books from my locker, and I overhear a conversation between a couple of third year boys and girls.

"... Did you guys hear the rumour about Hanna?" A red haired girl says, the others shake their heads.

"...Well you know how she has been missing a lot of school?"

"Yeah?" A boy with a buzz cut says. I go to move away to the class room... but the girls next words stop me dead.

"...Well, don't tell anyone I told you, but... we think she's pregnant."

I hear them all gasp and say stuff like, "You're kidding!" I hide behind the lockers they were talking in front of.

"No..." The red head says, "Really, She was always complaining about a sick stomach, and stuff like that."

"You're so full of shit, Mei." Another of the boys say, "She might just be sick."

"Shut up!" The girl, Mei says, "I knew you'd say that... but apparently, she hasn't had her ... um time of the month, for almost three months.

"No shit..." A girl says.

"No shit." Mei confirms. They mutter to themselves for a while, before another girl talks.

"Man... how fucking stupid must you be to get knocked up in this day and age, did they ever hear of a condom?"

A boy laughs, "True dat, and imagine all the shit you'd get from everybody, man, I'd hate to be her."

"And think of her friends too." Mei adds. " Imagine people gossiping about your bun-in-the-oven friend and no matter what way you look at it, they get gossiped about too."

"That the friends are sluts and dirtbags as well as the preggers girl?" Another girl asks.

Mei gasps. "Yuki!"

"What? We know you gotta kinda be a slut to get knocked up, right?" The same girl asks.

I couldn't bear to hear anymore, I rushed of, and up the stairs to my classroom, I sit in my seat just as the bell goes. I see Junpei come in, but I don't feel in the mood to greet him. He looks a little confused at my sour face, but doesn't say anything, as our history teacher comes into the room.

History drags, and I can barely pay attention. What those kids said was exactly what I had feared the most. Their mocking voices, and their disgusted tones frightened me... because I knew I was next for the bashing, and if they were talking like that about a rumour, then boy would they roast me alive.

At breaktime, I feel a familiar jolly presence come up behind me, and I look up to see Junpei grinning down on me. His grin starts to disappear when he notices my forlorn look.

"What's wrong?" He asks and leans on my desk. I look straight ahead and mumble.

"I have to talk to you, it's about you know what." A look of understanding crosses his face.

"Oh, I see, let's go for a walk then." I stand up, and we walk side by side outside. We head out to the volleyball court, as it was quite empty.

I lean against the fence, and Jun stands in front of me, arms folded.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I looked up at him.

"I heard a rumour this morning... about a pregnant girl." His eyes widen and his arms fall to his sides.

"Wait.." He interrupts, "How did they find out about..." I shake my head.

"Oh no, not me, about some senior girl." He deflates in relief and I confess my worst fear.

"Oh Jun, they said some horrible things about this poor girl... and you know what? She'll probably end up not being pregnant in the first place, but that just makes it worse, because if they're so mean when it's just a rumour, how will they act towards me when they find out I'm pregnant?"

I had started to sound a little hysterical and I run both hands though my hair. Junpei comes forwards and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay. It doesn't matter, just think about that. They're nobody's, they aren't going to affect your life, remember?" I sniff and I lift my right hand up and cross it over my left shoulder, so it was clinging onto the cuffs of Junpei's shirt.

"I know... I just wish it wasn't so hard..." I bite my lip. "...For a second I-I almost regretted my decision to keep my baby, and then I felt awful. I really, really do want my baby... but..." Junpeis grib tightens.

"I know it isn't fair... but it's just somethin' we gotta live with." I nod and he takes his arms of my shoulders.

"Come on now, cheer up bud, it's your birthday, you can't be sad on your birthday." He pipes up cheerfully and I smile at his tone.

"Since it's my birthday... will you buy me cake in the canteen?" I ask , eyeing him mischievously. He looks a little sheepish and he brings his arm around to scratch the back of his head.

"Um.. yeah about that... I was actually gonna ask if I could get a lend off some money for lunch..."

After I whack him on the back of the head, I reluctantly give him some cash after he pleads for it ("Come on man! I'll be skin and bones by this evening!").

We head back indoors as it had gotten a little chilly. When we rounded the corner, we ran right into Ryoji. He gave us both a pleasant smile, actually it almost looks relieved.

"Hey you guys." I return his smile.

"Hey Ryoji, what'cha doing?" He looks to his left and right.

"Oh, you know... just exploring.." He shuffles his foot on the ground. Junpei raises an eyebrow.

"..Uh man? Are you lost?"

"...No..."

I giggle at his obvious lie, "Do you need us to show you how to get somewhere?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Would you? Cause to be honest I've circled this damn floor and I can't for the life of me find the Teachers lounge."

"That's downstairs, dude." Junpei says, and Ryoji looks a little more embarrassed.

"...Oops." I giggle again, while Ryoji chuckles. "Ok then, show me the way."

We wander down the hall, and downstairs towards the teachers' lounge.

"So, what are you in for?" Junpei asks, which makes Ryoji furrow his brow in confusion.

"'In for?' What do you mean?" I shake my head.

"He's asking what you did wrong to be sent to the teachers' lounge." Ryoji makes a noise of understanding.

"Oh.. I see... not much, all I did was cuss at and flip off a teacher... no big deal."

Junpei and I looked at him, taken aback.

"...Is it so?" I stammer awkwardly

"Uh... really?...Impressive." Junpei muses, I elbow him in the ribs. He yelps and glares at me, which only makes Ryoji laugh in earnest.

"Haha gotcha. I'm not in trouble." He laughs even harder at the look on my face.

"I didn't know I was that good an actor." He grins and folds his arms. "I just need to go and finalise something with Ms Toriumi, it won't take a second."

I pout. "I might not take you now, because of that." He looks at me.

"I know you will Minako-chan, you're too kind not to." I blink several times.

"...What?" We both look at Junpei, and saw he was staring at Ryoji, baffled.

"I know it's her birthday and all that, but you really don't need to kiss her ass."

I practically growl. "Shut up Jun!" I look over at Ryoji, and to my surprise he is staring at me, wide eyed.

"It's your birthday today? I didn't know that."

"Oh..." I stammer in embarrassment. He starts to look a little reproached and folds his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Minako-chan? I don't have a present for you!" I start to feel slightly mortified by the combination of Ryojis miffed expression , and Junpeis cheeky grin behind him. He was enjoying every second of this... bastard.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry I didn't say anything... but I never expected you to get me a gift, we barely know each other after all and besides even some of my close friends haven't gotten me anything yet." I give a meaningful glare to Junpei, who was suspiciously avoiding my gaze, Ryoji looks from him to me thoughtfully.

" Be that as it may, I know I don't have to, but, you're my friend, and I would like to get my friend a gift on their birthday."

I feel my face heat up, and I looked away. My heart had started to go all fluttery and my chest tightened slightly. These emotions confused me, and I felt all strange, and for some...guilty.

"T-that's very kind of you Ryoji.. thank you..." I mumble, and Ryoji chuckles.

"Aww don't get all flustered, Minako-chan, it's my pleasure."

Junpei butts in. "Hey! We're bros, right? So will you get me a present on my birthday too?" Ryoji regarded Junpei;

"I'm afraid that deal's cut out for ladies only, man." Junpei looks aghast.

"What! Dude! I bought you ramen!" Ryoji raises an eyebrow and grins cheekily.

"...Actually you bought half a bowl of ramen, "Ryoji turns to me, "Three guesses who paid for the other bowl and a half?"

I giggle at the very thought of it. I wish I'd been there. We come up to the teachers' lounge and stop outside it.

"Here we are." I say, and Ryoji steps in front of me.

"Thanks a lot, I would have been here all weekend if you two hadn't rescued me, and I don't fancy surviving on stale Melon bread for a Sunday."

"No one does, God knows what they put in that stuff to make it taste like melon." Junpei remarks. I glare at him. He knows full well I love the stuff.

"Minako-chan?" I turn to Ryoji and he smiles charmingly, my heart does the same fluttering from before. "How about we go tomorrow and get your gift, I know it won't be much of a surprise, but I want you to pick something you really like, okay? I'm sorry I can't go today, I have plans, but I'll take you tomorrow, I promise."

I nod unsurely, "If you're sure..." He nods and I stand up a little straighter, "..Then Ok!"

"Great. I'll see you two later." We wave goodbye, as Ryoji knocks on the door, we hear it open as we round the corner. I stretch my arms above my head.

"Well, at least we did something really nice f-"

"You do realise he has the hots for you, right?" I gawk at Junpeis bluntness.

"H-huh? W-what are you talk-" He cuts me off.

"You know what I mean. He obviously thinks you're hot, why else would he buy you presents, or hang out so often?" I scratch my head.

"He's just a friend Jun, and for God's sake, you're my friend and you don't like me that way. I don't see what you're talking about, he's like this with all the girls."

He purses his lips. "...I guess so, but I dunno, I'd still look out for anything like that, I admit, I like the guy, I don't want him to see him get rejected, but it's better to do it sooner rather than later."

I look away and frown. Junpeis crazy, Ryoji is just a natural flirt and a bit of a ladies' man, he doesn't have feelings for me like that, that's just insane... right? I swallow as I remember about yesterday, about how he wanted to treat me differently, and be more sincere.

I chase the thought from my mind. 'No, it's just your imagination, he's just your friend.' I say to myself.

The rest of the day drags. I was starting to feel a little nervous about my meeting on the roof with Akihiko. What did he want? He seemed really serious at the station, but also a little nervous.

Back a while ago, I used to have a tiny crush on the Boxer, but he never showed any interest, so I moved on. I didn't like him that way anymore, but the thought of being alone with him made me nervous.

The last bell of the day rang loud and clear. I run my tongue over my dry lips, and slowly stand. Junpei pops up beside me.

"Ready to go, man?"

"Actually Jun, I have something I have to do here for a while, can I take a rain check?"

"Oh, that's ok, see ya at home, remember, there'll be cake!" I smile, and he turns to leave.

"Don't you dare eat any of it before I come back!" I yell after him, all he does is wave, and leave the classroom, I rush to the doorframe and lean out. "Junpei! Don't even think about it! I know where you live!"

I sigh and go back to my desk to gather my books. I make my way slowly up to the roof. Curiosity was starting to get the better of me, and my nervousness was starting to disappear.

I go up the winding flights of stairs, and open the door onto the roof. It was a wide open patio, with stone chairs arranged in semi-circles around potted plants. I go and sit on one of the chairs, and gaze out at the view of the sprawling city of Iwatodai.

I loved this place. It always made me feel happy, and for some reason safe as well. I sit there for 15 minutes, occasionally glancing at my watch.

'Where is he?' I say to myself. My eye kept travelling back to the door, and back at the view again to distract myself. I start to think of Theo's gift he had given me, and I start to smile like a fool. I absentmindedly rub my tummy. I had realised earlier that it was starting to curve slightly, not anything suspicious to anyone who didn't know, but it was only just jutting outwards slightly. I smile fondly to myself.

I hear the door bang open, and I jump, my hand drops from my belly instantly.

I turn to see Akihiko standing there, and he looked just as serious as this morning, though when he saw me, his face softens a bit

I stand when he comes closer.

"Hey... senpai." I say unsurely. He smiles slightly.

"Hey... thanks for meeting with me.. " I shuffle my foot on the floor. We stand in silence for a while. "... It's nice up here isn't? "

I look up at him, "It's beautiful here.. do you come up here often?"

He scratches the back of his head. "No.. not as much lately." We both stare out at the view.

"...Shinji used to come here when he'd skip classes." I look up Akihiko, but he continued to stare ahead, in another time and another place. He chuckles slightly.

"He'd fall asleep, so when my club activities were over, I'd come and get him, he loved it here..."

I smile at the thought of a younger, more innocent (if he ever truly was) hanging out at school, and falling asleep while staring out at the city. I made me happy to think I could be sitting in the same place he sat, and looking at the same view he once loved so much."

"I could imagine.. he's a heavy sleeper." I muse, but instead of laughing, he flinches. He exhales and turns towards me with a serious look.

"Remember what I told you... about my sister?" I nod, remember I did. I had felt so sorry for him when he told me about his sister dying, I couldn't imagine losing a brother or sister. Akihiko continues and he looks so sad, I want to cry.

"... I'm so tired of losing what's important... I know I never say it, but I am ...nervous on those Shadow missions, I'm scared someone might not come back. I thought if I pretend not to care, I'd not hurt as bad... but it doesn't work.. I realise it now. If I don't want to feel the loss of something precious, then I have to get stronger to protect it." I watch him in wonderment, I had no idea about how he felt, he was a master at hiding his emotions.

Akihiko looks into my eyes. "In one way or another, everybody at SEES means something to me. Ken... Mitsuru... you... and everybody else. I-I made Shinji a promise... a while ago, to keep everybody safe.. I feel like I fail at it."

I start to see another side to Akihiko, a more vulnerable one.

I hear a familiar voice in my head. The Star social link an increased to Level 9. My vision clears to see Akihiko looking away from me.

I place my hand on his shoulder. "You two were like brothers, I understand you not always looking out for anybody else, you needed to heal your own heart first." He looks at my hand and then at me. He gave me a look of such misery it hurt me.

"He did so much for me... and yet I betray him in such an awful way..." I look at him in concern.

"What do you mean?" I ask, and he removes my hand from his shoulder and he turns away, he talks to me over his shoulder.

"It's why I had you come here today, I was never going to do this... but Shinji said I should..."

"What are you talking about, senpai?" I ask even more confused.

He turns to me. "Shinji only wanted you to be happy, he made me promise to take care of you if anything happened to him... He told me he loved you, so I agreed.

"W-when..?" I mumble, my throat burning.

"A few days before the accident." He replied. I nod.

"Ok... but that doesn't explain why you wanted me to come here." He exhales loudly. He comes forward a few steps.

"After I agreed...I told him something... something I should have kept to myself, he hit me, I hit him, so on, so on. Then after, he said I should tell you... but I couldn't... I couldn't hurt him like that..."

"What? Tell me what? Why would it hurt him?" I ask, starting to become a little hysterical. He swallows.

"Minako...in case... in some fucked up way, you felt the same way..."

"I-I don't understand." I run my hand through my hair. Akihiko looks me in the eye.

"...I... I think I... care about you a lot."

I freeze eyes wide and he looks at me sadly.

"I... don't know if I... love you.. but it's pretty damn close."

He comes forward a few steps, but I back off.

"No.. no... I-I can't deal with that..." I say with a trembling voice. "... I don't feel that way about you, I love Shinji ok?! I love **him**! You have no right...I-I..." I had started to ramble desperately and I felt the sting of tears. He holds his hands up

" Whoa whoa, Calm down. I get it, I never thought that you'd feel the same way.."

"Then why tell me?" I whimpered, "Why would you do that...?" He grits his teeth slightly, but not in anger, more frustration.

"Because, I needed to hear it from you." I'm taken aback, he swallows and continues. "I kept telling myself to forget about it.. but I couldn't let it go, I felt so guilty, I tried to be friendly, for his sake... but when you hugged me on the bridge, all that feeling just came back... I-I just needed to hear a rejection from your mouth...Shinji thought..."

"Wait... " I hold my hand up to stop him, "...Shinji.. what about him?" I pause as a terrible thought hits me, my voice becomes even more shaky. "He wanted you to tell me about your feelings, didn't he?" Akihiko nods and I clench my hand into a fist, "Why on Earth would he..."

"I asked him that... the only reason I told him was I wanted him to know my... feelings, I felt like I owed him that. He told me to tell you... because... because..."

"Because?" I whisper.

"Because he thought he would hurt you. Said you were too good for him... he wanted to see if you felt the same way... and then he'd back off, let you be with somebody he thought would treat you, in his words, 'not like me, and give you everything you deserved.'"

I couldn't speak, I was literally struck dumb. I felt angry, sad and grateful, all at the same time.

Angry, that he even considered for one second I would chose anyone over him.

Sad, that he felt like he couldn't give me a future.

And grateful, that even though he loved me, he'd step aside, if I wanted that, and let me be happy.

I turn away and stare at the view. I see the hospital in the distance, and I feel a tear escape. I wipe it away.

"...I didn't want to tell you..." I turn to Akihiko, "But.. I felt like I needed to put that out there... there's no way in hell that I really thought you'd feel the same way.. and in a sense, I'm glad you don't... Shinji really cared about you."

I feel a slight breeze, and our clothes and hair flap in the wind. I smile.

"I love him, as I said, and I'm waiting for him... as are you." He nods.

"I'm sorry... I truly am... I promise, I'm gonna look out for you more.. Is there any chance we can put this behind us?" He looks a little hopeful, but casual at the same time.

"Of course, senpai." I say quietly. He looks relieved beyond imagination.

"Thank God... I thought I'd made a terrible mistake." I shrug.

" Don't worry, I'm not angry and well... being confessed to isn't always a horrible thing." He turns a light shade of pink and I giggle. After a minute he looks back up at me.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, there's nothing going on that I can help with, is there?"

I pause for a second. I could tell him now. It would be perfect... but..

"Minako? Are you ok?" He ask, puzzled. I swallow.

"Um, I..."

"You?" He asks, even more confused.

"I.. I'm.. I am going to..." I trail off. I feel unbearably warm.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" He asks and takes a few steps closer, "You can tell me."

...I can't do it.

"I'm fine senpai." I say in a cheerful voice. He looks slightly baffled.

"A-are you sure?" He asks with justified suspicion. I can't hold his gaze but look to the city and put on a goofy grin.

"Yep! Now come on, enough with the third degree, let's go to my party!" I shrill.

I hop around and grab a hold of his sleeve, "Let's go!" He looks a little scared, but let's himself be dragged halfway home.

I know I'm acting like a nutcase, but I'm trying to divert his train of thought and block out the negative voice in my head calling me a coward.

We reach home, and walk in to see snacks and drinks, balloons and a big banner with, 'Happy Birthday' on it.

I grin and clap my hands together in happiness. Fuuka spots me when she sets down a bowl of Cheese and Onion Pringles (YESS!) she smiles. "Just in time birthday girl." A few minutes later, Mitsuru and Yukari show up.

Everybody was there. We sat and ate, and chatted. I forgot completely about what had happened with Akihiko. After we ate, I opened my presents;

Fuuka gave me the Imagine Dragons CD which I was over the moon about, since I mostly listen to my MP3 player 24/7 and a pair of cute daisy earrings.

Yukari gave me a Benefit make-up kit and skin care products, which I did love as I needed more make-up anyway, even though I know she'd want to borrow some tomorrow.

Mitsuru gave me a very expensive looking white blouse, it was a floaty material with two pieces of material around the neck to tie into a bow... it honestly looked more like Mitsuru's taste but I accepted it gratefully, and made a note to wear it around her.

Ken gave me a notebook with the picture of the Eiffel tower on it and a big packet of Turkish tea. I loved the notebook, but the tea seemed like a weird choice, maybe it was to make him seem more mature. I smile and thank him, making his face turn red.

Akihiko (with a little bit of pink in his cheeks) gave me a bottle of perfume (Honey by Marc Jacobs... I'm not even kidding, best perfume ever) , I had a feeling Yukari helped him choose me this.

Aigis gives me a book called, 'Stages and Development' I laugh it off, and say it's a part of a joke that Aigis and I have about how bad I am at Biology. I quickly change the subject, and hide the book under the blouse.

Junpei just sits there and explains that he'll get a present soon. Yukari whacks him on the back of the head.

Very soon, it's time for cake. Mitsuru dims the lights, and Akihiko carries the cake over. It's chocolate, my favourite. They sing 'happy birthday' much to my embarrassment.

"Make a wish Minako-san!" Ken calls, I look at it. I have my wish. It's the same one I have every night before I go to bed. I blow out the candles, to the others applause.

We sit and eat cake for another few hours before I decide to turn in. I take all my gifts up to my room, and put them away accordingly.

I get into my pyjamas and smile. I look up at the stars outside my window. This was probably one of my happiest birthdays to date, excluding that whole thing on the roof. I curl up in bed and fall into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

I just walk... what's the point anymore? I come across a familiar as hell glass wall. I tilt my head in confusion. Was it just me, or was it fogged up? Like condensation on a window?

I turn and see a little chair behind me. I sit in it without a word.

"... Finally! Break time at last. You came into school so late this morning... Soooo, Happy birthday!" I hear a girl squeal cheerfully, she sounded about 15 or 16.

"Yeah, happy B-day, did you get... HEY!." A male voice says, and sounds surprised towards the end, he sounded about the same age as well.

"...Wait! Where are you going! Stop! The girl shouts.

"School isn't over yet man!" The boy yells. There is a moment of silence.

"Yeah fucking right!" The boy yells, "What the hell kinda store is gonna sell you booze at 10.30am?! Besides your Dad would flip his shit if your uncle calls him from the police station again, and you know that!"

Another silence, and then the girl speaks. She pants, like she'd been running.

"Wait! Stop! You don't mean that! I understand why you're so mad, I get it, but..."

"This has to stop." The boy cuts in, "..My God, it's like you're a completely different person.. what you're doing, it's punishing yourself more than your father, or anybody else in your family."

The girl makes a noise of protest. "... Hey...are you drunk right now?"

"Don't lie, pull that beanie up out of your eyes." The boy says sternly. I hear the sound of a one sided struggle.

"Stop it Kenta! This isn't helping!" The girl calls.

"It sure as hell isn't hurting anymore than it already is!" The boy named Kenta replies.

The struggling noises stop. "Bloodshot..." Kenta spits, "...Can't you control yourself, have you no shame!"

"Kenta, shut up, can't you see what..." The girl says, with a watery voice.

"No... this can't go on.. you realise that don't you?" Kenta says quietly.

The girl breathes in shakily, "I know... senpai... he's right... you can't keep doing this... you can't keep blaming your Mum..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

A/N chapters will be up on either Saturdays or Sundays. Please review! thanks! :)


	20. The not Date and Preparing for Kyoto

I jolt awake at the sound of a song playing really loudly. I sit up groggily and look to my nightstand, the source of the noise.

My mobile phone was vibrating, and playing 'Radio Gaga' by Queen, my ring tone.

I reach over, still blurry eyed, and pick up my phone and answer the call.

"Hello?" I croak, in a voice that sounds like a cross between a bear and a frog. I yawn

"Hello? Minako-chan?" I sit up a little straighter and my yawn dies away.

"...Ryoji?" I ask, sceptically. I hear the person at the other end chuckle.

"The one and only."

I turn red in embarrassment over my grizzly voice, and oddly enough appearance even though he obviously couldn't see me. I run my hand through my hair, or really an afro at the moment.

"Minako-chan? You still there?" I hear him ask. I quickly stop fixing my hair.

"Yeah, I-I'm still here."

I hear him sigh in relief, "That's good, I thought we'd been cut off, my house has no reception at all. I'm practically sitting in the sink, by the kitchen window, as it's the only place I can get service."

I giggle at the thought. "It's nice to see you'd risk a wet ass just to speak to me."

"Haha yeah. I was just calling to ask if you had any time to spare, we could, you know, go and get your birthday present."

I'm a little taken aback. "Wow, you work quickly." I could practically hear the smile in his voice when he says,

"Well, I told you I'd take you, so, why not now? Come on, we could get something to eat. My treat as well. The weathers great outside." I glance to my curtains, and sure enough, I could see sunlight peeking through them. I rub my face with my free hand.

"I dunno... you really don't have to..." I start to say, but I'm cut off.

"I do. No excuses Minako-chan. I'll come pick you  
up in an hour or so, ok?" I look at my clock, it read 10.00am. I groan.

"Ryoji!" I whine into the phone, "It's Sunday, please let me sleep."

"Nope, come on now, you can't sleep the day away. And if you go back to sleep, I'll get Junpei to bang on your door and shout until you get up." He warns me, and I groan even louder and lay down.

"Fine... fine... I'm getting up." I mumble.

"Great! I'll see you soon!" He says cheerfully. I hang up and look begrudgingly at my phone, with one eye open.

I sigh, and heave myself out of bed. I dress slowly, still very tired from a lack of a good night's sleep. I decide to wear a light blue button up skater skirt with the blouse Mitsuru gave me, and a pair of crème pump shoes. When I tried to put a thin belt on after I had fixed my blouse around my skirt, I found myself fighting against it.

"Come on... come on, you bastard..." I growl as I try to get it closed, but to no avail. I gave up with an annoyed hiss, and glare at the belt. I look at the size, and I feel like crying. It was my size 8 (Uk size) belt that ALWAYS fitted no matter what. I laid it at the bottom of my wardrobe. I wouldn't be needing it for a while.

I fix my hair so it sits wavy just above my shoulders and put on a little of my birthday makeup and perfume. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad. I grinned and got ready to go out.

I grab my purse from my nightstand. I pause for a second and glance at my pillow. I smile softly, and take the ultrasound picture out from under it. I gaze at it for what seems like ages.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I frantically hid the picture.

"Minako-san?" I sigh in relief, it was only Aigis.

"Come in Aigis!" I call, and the door opens to reveal the robotic girl. She smiles pleasantly at me.

"Good morning, Minako-san. I hope I didn't disrupt anything."

I shake my head, "No, no you didn't..." A sudden thought comes to me. "...Say Aigis?"

She looks at me curiously, "Yes?"

"Have you seen the picture yet?" I ask, and she looks confused.

"What picture are you referring to?" I dig my hand under the pillow and bring my ultrasound out again.

"The picture of the baby." She shakes her head, but I saw her eyes light up slightly.

"No, I haven't, would you like for me to view it?" I nod.

"Only if you want to.." She comes forward before I'd finished speaking. I handed it over to her.

"See that little white shape?" I ask, while pointing, she nods, "..That's it."

She quickly glances to me, and then down to the picture. She suddenly brought her hand up and took the picture from my hand. I froze, but she only brought it closer to her face.

I fidgeted a little. I knew she would never try to damage the picture, but I still hated having it out of my hand.

Aigis was smiling softly at the picture. "...So, this is a...baby... I confess, it looks so foreign to me, it does not resemble a human child."

"Oh, It not supposed to at this stage." I explain patiently, "...The baby is very small now, it just has to grow, just like all humans grow." Aigis looks at me.

"...Yes, that is rather marvellous, isn't it?" I furrow my brow.

"How do you mean?" I ask.

"It is marvellous that humans can grow, not only in character, but in size and shape and age. Be completely different when old than when they were young, much bigger and wiser. As a machine, I will stay the same size and shape. I will always look like this, unless I am upgraded. My temperament will same the same, as will my character. I have no room for growth... of any kind."

I watch as she hands the photo back to me, my eyes never leaving her face. She didn't look sad, a little wistful maybe. She had sounded slightly sad though, and it hurt me.

"Aigis..." I question her, "...Are you happy?" She looks surprised.

"Of course, Minako-san? Why wouldn't I be?" I nod.

"Ok... if you're ever not.. you can tell me, right?"

"But I am not unhappy...thank you all the same." I place the picture under my pillow, and turn back to see Aigis watching me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No, I'm just wondering why you are all, um, 'dressed up'? I raise my eyebrow.

"I'm not dressed up Aigis, these are my normal clothes." She doesn't look convinced.

"Are you meeting someone today? I nod.

"Yeah, I'm meeting R-"

I stop suddenly when I remembered all the times Aigis was aggressive towards Ryoji. She really didn't like him. I had to be sneaky.

"...Rio. Sort of a girls day out kinda deal... for my birthday and all that." The suspicious look disappears, and I almost feel bad.

"I hope you have fun... but before you leave, Junpei-kun asked me to fetch you, that is why I came up here."

I fold my arms. "Why didn't he come himself?"

"He said you needed to go to him." I groan. Oh course he did... lazy ass.

"Ok, I'll go and see him. You shouldn't let him turn you into a messenger pigeon."

She looks confused. "...I do not believe Hermes had that power, does he?" I resist the urge to facepalm and drag Aigis outside my room. I wave good bye to her, and go to Junpei's room.

I knock on the door and hear him call, "It's open." I open his door to see him sitting on his bed with his laptop. He looks up when I come in, and he sets the laptop down.

"Oh, good, you're here... um... close the door will you?" I close it, slightly confused.

When I turn back, he was on his hands and knees on the floor, digging around under his bed. He came back up a second later with a blue box in hand. He turns to me.

"Well... here's your gift." I gawk at him, baffled.

"Huh?...but you said..."

"I lied." He says casually and I raise my eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look miss." He scolds with a teasing grin. "I'm more reliable than you think... and with what's in here, I couldn't exactly give it to you in the lounge."

I feel even more confused than before, but I except the box when he hands it to me. I grin at him.

"Thanks Jun... it's very kind of you." He turns a slight shade of pink and I giggle.

"Just open it." He says gruffly. I giggle again and look down to the box. It had no wrapping paper so it was quite simple to open. I lift the lid off with one hand, and see a few layers of tissue paper. I lift them aside, and I see my gift.

I drop the lid when my hand comes up to my mouth.

I look up at Junpei, who was looking at me hopefully.

"Well... do you like it?" He asks a little nervously. I could feel my eyes start to sting.

I looked down at the box, and gently eased my gift out. It was a beautiful black and white swirl picture frame, but, it was truly the picture I cherished.

It was one of Shinji and I, a few days after our night together.

He was sitting on the sofa, and I was curled up on his other side. Junpei had come around that night, bothering everyone for pictures so he could use his new camera.

In the photo I was leaning towards him with a smile, while he was trying his best to give a small smile, but still looked irritated beyond belief, but I could see something in his eyes, a warmth that only came off him when he was truly happy. I had completely forgotten this photo existed.

I rub my eyes gently to wipe away the stray tears. I look back at Junpei, who now looked a little worried.

"Thank you." I whisper and he relaxes a little

"No problem... I found the photo the other day, as Mitsuru wanted that photo with her Dad in it, and decided to frame it... I'm glad you like it."

I nod. "I do... so much... I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me Jun."

He looks a little embarrassed. "I see that... that's good." I look at my photo one last time, and go to put the lid back on.

"Wait!" I look up at Junpei in surprise.

"What?"

"There's still something else in there." He explains.

"Oh." I open the lid and rustle around in the paper, and my eyes widen. I set my photo frame on his bed and gently take out his second gift.

It was a pair of little blue baby booties.

"Oh.. my.. God." I murmur, and look at them in every direction. They were a light blue and soft. They had tiny little laces on the front. I loved them.

I look back up at Junpei, who looked even more nervous than the last time. "Soo, are they...?"

"Oh Jun! They're so adorable, thank you so so much... oh my god, I can't believe how cute they are!" I squeal.

Junpei scratches the back of his neck. "Y-you think? I just found a pair I thought was..."

"...Absolutely beautiful." I finish, beaming from ear to ear. He smiles too.

"Sure... whatever you say."

I look down at the booties again. "Where did you go to find these?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to get clothes when its closer to when the baby is born."

He shrugs, "Just in a baby clothes store further in Iwatodai... I think it's called 'Helen's baby store.' I nod and look down once again at the shoes.

"I understand why you told Yukari you didn't get me anything yet." I say eventually.

"Well, yeah. It would be a tad hard to explain why you wanted something like that."

I laugh once and cradle the shoes close. "...They're amazing Jun... how on earth did you afford this?"

He coughed. "..Well I may have to do without some of my manga issues for a month or two... or three... but I don't mind...really."

I start to feel guilty. "Oh Jun, you didn't have to do that... I'll buy you your manga..."

"Nope, don't bother. You don't have to reimburse me for your own gift! That's kinda dumb."

"Still." I protest but he holds his hand up.

"Consider me insulted if you continue on with this ok?" I shut up immediately, and he grins.

"Wow... I thought you would have kept going... you love insulting me."

"Only when you set yourself up for it... which is about 99.9% of the time."

He gets a huffy look on his face and I go over and pat his cheek. "Don't get cross Junny, I can't take care of two babies, can I?"

He purses his lips. "...Mina... don't take this the wrong way... but you're an ass." I giggle.

"I know."

He starts to look at me strangely, like he was examining me and I feel a little uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at?" I inquire.

"Not much, really." He replies with a wink.

"Haha, you're so hilarious." I deadpan. He chuckles.

"I know... well I was actually wondering why you're all dressed up."

I bristle at his question. I felt a little embarrassed and folded my arms across my ribs. That was the second person today to say I was dressed up!

I wasn't dressed up.

Sure, I looked nice, and I was meeting a friend, so why wouldn't I try to look smart?

"I'm meeting Ryoji. I'm not all dressed up, I'm in casual attire." I explain with an air of dignity. Junpei raises a brow.

"Oh yeah, cause casual is a fancy shirt and styled hair... hey I've never seen you wear that skirt before, it's one of the ones you were saving for a special occasion, wasn't it?" I blush a little.

"N-no it isn't, I just didn't have the chance to wear it yet, and w-what's wrong with trying to look nice?"

"...Mina... are you going on a date with him?"

I just stared at Junpei, gobsmacked, then eventually I felt a little angry. As each second passed he started to look more uncomfortable.

"No." I say quietly and he swallows.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean anythin..."

"It's fine." I cut him off. He looks at the ground and shuffles his feet, the atmosphere got a little awkward.

I still felt as though he didn't, for some unknown reason, believe me. I decided, on the spur of the moment, to tell him about yesterday.

"Akihiko-senpai confessed to me yesterday." Junpei's head snaps up to look at me in amazement.

"W-what? H-he..." I nod.

"Yup. He wanted to talk to me, so we spoke on the roof after school, and he said he liked me."

Junpei had by now sat on his bed, but he was still gaping at me.

"You serious?... What did you say?" I narrow my eyes slightly.

"I said no. I said I loved Shinji... and he accepted that... but it had been Shinji's idea for him to tell me about his feelings... Shinji thought Akihiko was better for me than he was, Akihiko said Shinji only wanted me to be happy... but it still hurt me, realising what he was trying to do..."

Junpei looks at me sadly. "Mina... I don't think he meant to hurt you.."

I grip the post at the end of his bed , "But it did... to think he was going around and trying to plot my love life behind my back. I wanted _him.._ but he was trying to push me to someone else..."

Junpei folds his legs under him. " He only wanted you to be happy Minako... I don't think Akihiko would have said anything, if he didn't think it would be for the best."

"He said he felt guilty..." I mumble and Junpei releases a breath.

"I guessed as much... look, I'm not so great with this kinda stuff... but try not to let this faze you. If he said he didn't mind, then just act normally around him."

I nod in agreement, but the memory of my cowardice suddenly comes back to me and it causes me to flinch. Jun notices . "...What went wrong?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "He said that he'd look out for me more, for Shinji's and my sake... I had the chance to tell him Jun. To tell him about the baby... but I just couldn't. I was frightened, I hate myself for it... but I just couldn't say it..."

Junpei remained silent, and I cast my eyes to the floor... I felt terrible.

After a while he speaks. "... I get it... I understand.. but you have to stop being so scared, he's your friend, what's the worst he will do? Yell?... Besides, he should be easier to talk to, since he does care for you."

"How so?" I murmur and sit down beside him.

"It's his best friend's kid Minako, " He explains in a comforting voice, "He'd want to help you. I'm sure he would." I nod slowly.

"There will come a time when you HAVE to tell everyone... I think you should do it soon, get it out of the way, and if they kick up a fuss, well..." He pauses.

"...I'll get my own place." I finish. He blinks several times, as if that wouldn't be his first thought but he nods anyway."

"Yeah..." We sit together for a little while, I notice the time and hop up.

"I have to meet Ryoji soon..." Junpei stand up too.

"Ok... have fun... bring me some takoyaki..."

"Not on your life." I smile.

I take my box with me and leave his room, I wave goodbye to him and go to leave the box in my room.

After that I head to the lounge. It was fifteen minutes until I was to meet Ryoji.

The lounge was empty except for Ken watching T.V and Yukari reading a magazine at the table. She looks up when I approach.

"Well, well, look who's all dolled up!" I resist the urge to grit my teeth.

"Thanks, but this is just my normal clothes." I say as patiently as possible.

She looks slightly sceptical and sets her magazine down. "Really? Ok then... where you off to?"

"I'm meeting Ryoji for a while." She looks even more sceptical.

"Honestly? Ryoji Mochizuki? He's a bit of a player, isn't he?" I roll my eyes.

"This is the same guy just a few days ago you were saying was gazing at me, and I was, apparently, gazing at him."

"That was until he asked Mitsuru out yesterday."

I paused at her words... what?

"He what?" I ask, sounding a little dumb. She practically inflates from the prospect of sharing gossip.

"Oh it was so weird! I was taking to Mitsuru, cause she didn't go to the student council meeting, and she was telling me a bunch of stuff, you know personal stuff... but, anyway, in comes Ryoji, and then he just asked her out."

I just looked at Yukari.

"...Did he now?" I say in a strange voice. Yukari looks at me in confusion, I can't say I blame her, I don't really know what's wrong myself.

I was feeling weird. Like my stomach was in knots... I could have blamed it on morning sickness, but it wasn't that kind of pain. I felt hurt, and I couldn't help but feel a little angry. I clear my throat.

"What... what did Mitsuru say?" Yukari starts to giggle.

"She barely heard him, she went off running to the student council room, but Ryoji didn't really look fazed, he kinda shrugged and went off.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I shake myself inwardly. Why the hell should I feel relieved?

"It was really funny," Yukari continues and gestures as she speaks, unaware of my inward dilemma,"... but I don't really know what he was expecting. I mean, asking out the student council president who is, hello, a year older, what a doofus..."

"Yeah... you got that right.." I reply and Yukari looks happy.

"Listen... I gotta go, see ya later on." I add in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Oh ok, see you."

I make my way out of the Dorm and sit on the steps, waiting for Ryoji. I want to ask him about this whole Mitsuru thing. I don't have to wait long.

I soon spot him coming around the corner towards the dorm. He looks up and spots me on the steps. He grins and gives me a cheerful wave.

I shake my head at his joyful face and stand up, forgetting what I was going to ask him immediately. He eventually stops in front of me.

"Good morning... you're looking lovely today." He praises and eyes me from my toes right up to my head. I feel a little embarrassed, but happy at the same time.

"Thanks... not so bad yourself sport." I pointed out, not wanting to be the only one complimented. It wasn't a lie either, he did look nice.

He wore a white jumper with a blue design around the neck that spread to the ends of the shoulders and ended at the bottom of his chest, he also had brown brown Vans shoes and dark blue jeans. His trusty yellow scarf hung around his neck, and it made this quite masculine outfit seem almost a little cute.

If I didn't know any better I could almost have guessed that he blushed a little.

"I can see you're just trying to butter me up." He says eventually, but he still looks very pleased.

We wander around Iwatodai after that. We stop outside a shoe store when I spy a pair of wedges I thought looked cute.

Without another word Ryoji got them for me (I protested of course when I saw the price, but he wouldn't have it, 'Consider this your present.' He said).

We made our way to Chagall cafe for something to drink afterwards. When we sat down and our order brought to us (tea for him, pineapple juice for me) , Ryoji took his time to look around the cafe.

"This place looks interesting." He comments. I set my glass down after taking a sip.

"Oh yeah, you've never been here, have you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nope, I like it though." He empathises the 'P' making a popping noise. I giggle.

"It's nice because I'm here with you." I say a matter of factly, and wink. He chuckles pleasantly.

"I knew you'd say that." He says and I shrug.

"What can I say, I'm a flirt." He leans on the table.

"Must be why we get on so well, great chemistry between us."

" Well, I was always good at science." He smiles.

" Can't really claim that, I almost blew up the science lab at my last school." I gape at him.

"Oh god, what? Seriously?" He looks a little sheepish.

"Oh come Minako-chan! I only dropped a tiny piece of potassium into the sink..."

My eyes widen. "Please don't tell me it was full?!" He nods slowly and I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle a laugh.

"Everybody acts that way." He notes. "I wonder way..." I splutter.

"Why? Cause you dropped a metal that has an explosive reaction with water into a full sink!"

"...It only blew up a little... and only a little bit of the lab caught fire."

I fully laugh then. I wished I could have seen the teachers reaction, and more importantly, Ryojis reaction. His face lights up at my reaction, he opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off when he hears a woman laughing at the table next to us. He glances at her, and then takes a look around the rest of the cafe.

He looks back to me and murmurs. "You know? All these people around us, I bet they're all couples." I take a glance around me, and now that he mentions it, there seems to be more than a few couples sitting together. I look back to him, and see him watching me.

"It's quite nice isn't it?" He confesses, and I nod my agreement.

"It's cute really, going on a romantic date to a lovely cafe...I like that idea, you know, with the person I love." Ryoji folds his arms on the table.

"I guess being in a romantic relationship means you want to spend time with that person more than any other, right?"

I think for a second." I don't know... what about your friends... and your family?" He sits back in his chair.

"Yeah... you're right... I guess.. it'd been nice if it happened though." I lean closer to him.

"I never said I didn't think it doesn't happen... I do think that some romantic couples love each other more than anything else."

"You do?" He says, surprised, but then he starts to look more happy. "Do you want that?"

I tap my fingers on the table in thought. My mind flashes to Shinji, but then to my other friends.. and then I think of the baby.

"I... dunno." I say eventually. "I love all my friends... but I think I'd have to be on some deep emotional level with Shi- I mean, with someone to love them more than anything else in the universe." I think for a second of why I didn't just say Shinji's name, but I couldn't find an answer.

He nods at the end of my sentence. We sit in a comfortable silence for a little while afterwards, as we drink and people watch.

"You know something?" He asks suddenly, "I think I'd like you, whether or not you where a dude or a girl."

I furrow my brow, "What do you mean?" He looks sheepish.

"Was that an odd thing to say?" He looks at me then with a strange fascination, almost frustration.

"It's odd..." He mumbles. "..I'm positive I know you from somewhere... I just can't remember exactly where." He dips his head down a little, so his mouth is hidden by the scarf. His next words are a little muffled.

"...It's strange, I feel like I'll find out how I know you, very soon at that.. and I feel that.. we'll become closer too.." He starts to look so sad, it makes my heart ache. "... but for some reason, it makes me... it makes me feel like crying.. I don't think I've cried before ...call me crazy."

"Everybody's cried before." I murmur, watching him carefully. The background noises had blurred away over time, and it felt like we were the only two people in the room.

He shakes his head. "...I don't think I have... which is strange... I feel like I was never MEANT to cry.. and never meant to... to..."

"To?" I repeat, encouraging him.

"To **feel**." I take in his words. What was that supposed to mean? I watch him as he sat staring at his tea. I felt like I was seeing a different side of Ryoji, more insecure.

I felt the familiar voice in my head. The Fortune Arcana had levelled up to Level 4.

When my vision cleared, Ryoji was looking at me with an amiable smile.

"I... wanted to spend time with you... like this... and if it's not a bother... would you mind if we did this again? Some other time?" He looked so hopeful, he had big puppy dog eyes, who could turn down a puppy?

"I'd like that." I say and his smile grow.

"I'm glad to hear that." He leans forward. "So, that school trip is coming up soon, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, in Kyoto, it's in two days. It's a beautiful town apparently."

"I hear that too, really good hot springs... we should hang out there too, if you want... Oh! B-but not actually in the springs.. I mean... ." I giggle.

" I get you...That'd be fun, outside the springs of course"

"Sweet...I'm glad you came today, I went to all that bother to get your number anyway." I remembered that detail, and I had been meaning to ask him about that.

"Yeah, about that, who gave you my number?" He looks like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yukari Takeba, she's friends with you, right?" I nod but I can tell my face didn't have a very amused expression.

We finished our drinks and left the cafe. As before he took a hold of my hand, and like before, I didn't stop him, in fact , my chest did that same fluttering affect.

Everything was going well, we were chatting and laughing until we had nearly reached the dorm, he stopped in the middle of the street and looked around. I pause in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He looks back to me.

"D-did you hear a voice there?" I furrow my brow.

"Uh.. no I didn't." He shakes his head and looks behind him.

"Ryoji? Are you ok?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah... I am, but I could have sworn I hear a voice calling me.. I think they were calling something..."

"Really?... Did you hear what it said?" I ask, not unkindly.

"...I-it said...'It's almost time'... weird right?" I nod.

"I think you were just hearing things, you might be going crazy."

He laughs, "What do you mean, 'going'?"

When we reach the dorm, he gives me a wistful smile. "This was fun... let's do this again."

"Ok." He raises my hand up to his lips and kisses it. I feel my cheeks burn and he when he lets go my hand falls slowly to my side.

"Goodbye, Minako-chan." He turns and waves, and very soon he rounds the corner and is out of sight.

I stand on the steps for a little while, almost in a trance. I turn around and enter the dorm. I just hang out in my room for the rest of the day, I feel the need to catch up on my growing homework pile. I fall asleep At 11.00pm blissfully happy.

The next day, I arrive at school with Junpei right beside me. I hadn't had any nightmares the night before, so I was pleased that I had got some rest.

Junpei had been bugging me about Ryoji since I had gotten home our so called 'date'.

It had got the point I was ignoring him. The bell rang and we assembled in class.

Mr Ekoda stood at the podium and cleared his throat.

"Well, as most of you know, tomorrow we leave for the field trip..." There was a gentle hum of whispering voices. Mr Ekoda stands up straighter.

"Some of the _teachers_ think you should visit foreign countries, but I steadfastly oppose them each year! It's shameful how we've lost passion for our homeland.. we should be proud of our country's innate beauty, why should we leave this wonderful place? All of you should take the time to explore and expose the patriotic sides of yourselves."

He droons on and on and I blank him out. Of course he would want to stay in Japan, why aren't I surprised? I'd never been abroad... probably never will now.

The lessons drag on and on and when the bell finally rings, signalling the end of school, I'm about to scream in frustration.

I walk home with Jun again, and listen to him natter on about the trip.

"...It's a bummer we don't get to go abroad, but it's gonna be awesome in Kyoto anyway, there'll be a buffet and hot springs and..."

"Oh.. yeaaaah... hot springs." I say dreamily... Wait. I look down at my stomach. Oh dear.

"Uh, Jun?"

"What?"

I look at him. "Do I look fat?" He looks taken aback.

"...Huh?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do. I. Look. Fat?" I say slowly, as if talking to a stupid person. He raises a brow.

"No. You. Don't. Why. Do. You. Ask?" He says just as slowly.

"Because, If I look pregnant, I can't get in the hot springs. Simple as."

"But you don't look pregnant, you're fine, don't worry about that crap. Ok, sure, you may be getting a little pudgier, but..."

I glare at him and he trails off. He seems to realise his mistake a little late.

"I-I don't mean fat... pudgy... I mean, uh, pregnant... pudgy.

I narrow my eyes. "Same difference."

"No it's not, when you're fat you're fat, when you're pregnant, you.. aren't fat.. or pudgy or really anyway overweight." I sigh at his panicked response. I look down again at my stomach. I run my palms along it. I felt the tiniest of bulges. I needed a plan.

"I need a plan." I said out loud.

"For what?"

" For not arousing suspicion...how about I lock myself in my room and say I suddenly have contracted the vomiting bug, how does that sound?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah... totally not suspicious, why don't you, while you're at it, make a neon flashing sigh saying, 'I don't have a secret' and stick it to your head."

"I hate you."

"I know."

We make it home, and we find everybody in a packing frenzy. Mitsuru was scolding Akihiko for not bringing enough, and Yukari was finding it hard not to bring three suitcases.

I had packed the evening before, so I was fine, but when I looked at Junpei, he looked panicked. I rolled my eyes.

"...You haven't packed a thing, have you?" I deadpan.

"...No."

I sigh. "Come on, you big baby, let Minako do the work for you."

"Thank you Minako." I giggle at his childish voice, and we both head upstairs.

It takes about 2 and a half hours, but it gets done eventually, after a lot of blood (I cut my finger on a long forgotten soda can) sweat, (lugging the damn thing downstairs) and tears (it fell on Jun's toe) the whole dorm was packed.

Mitsuru ordered us to bed early. I curled up in my duvet, buzzing with excitement. It isn't until quite late that I drift off.

.

.

.

.

Something was different... I was sure of that. My vision was wavering until bright colours burst into my vision like paint thrown on a wall.

I was standing in a house... well the hall of a house. I looked behind me and saw a front door, and a little rack for putting shoes unto. I looked back to the hall again.

It was quite long. It was about the width of five people. It had a wooden floor, though I could see a messy repair in some sections where it had broken through. The walls had red paint on it, but was scratched in parts and there were edges with no paint at all. I started to slowly walk down the hall.

On my right was a little hall table with a telephone, message machine and a vase with a single lily in it. Books littered the table, but when I tried to read the letters, they only blurred.

A little further down on my left was a storage closet, I figured that from a vacuum cleaner sitting outside it. The closet was about three inchs away from the end of the wall, from there a set of three steps and a little platform made up the start of a set of stairs that extended to the second floor. There was little things littered on it, shoes, socks, etc. It was dark upstairs, so I assumed no one was up there. I looked to my right and saw a door on the opposite wall, the only thing on the right side since the table, I turn back to the stairs. Directly beside the stairs on a tiny little bit of wall, a calendar hung.

I couldn't read the date as much as I squinted, the letters and numbers seemed to jump around. A door was situated on the wall beside it, straight ahead from the front door. I tiptoed to it cautiously. There was no key hole. I was about to move away when I heard a loud crash, like the sound of a glass breaking. I jumped out of my skin, and tried to open the door, but to my horror, my hands went through the door handle.

"What the fuck do you want from me!?" I heard a voice scream. I pause in shock, and lean my head against the door. The voices were very muffled, so muffled I couldn't work out really any details then the pitch of the voices and the words, The door must have been very thick... or something didn't want me to identify the people.

"I want you to get your fucking head together!" A gruffer voice retorted just as angrily.

"That's rich, coming from you! The way you mope around is pathetic old man... it's been 15 goddamn years, get the fuck over it!" The higher pitched voice yelled, they must have been younger than the other person, and very upset.

"Shut your mouth, don't you EVER speak to me like that..."

"Or what?" The younger voice cut in, "You'll tell Uncle Pei-Pei? Say you can't cope? Have him try to take me away again? You remember what happened the last time..."

"I never wanted you to get taken away! As much as you hate the fact, you know I do care about you..."

"Don't lie to me... you can be the disgusting creep you are, but don't treat me like I'm five again."

"Jesus Christ! I'm sick and tired of this! I'm tired of the calls from school demanding where you are, I'm sick of picking you up from the police station at 3 in the morning... I've had enough of all of this! Listen to me, and listen well. If you don't get your goddamn act together...

"You'll kick me out... we've had this conversation before Dad... you won't do it... you, of all people, know what it's like on the streets. Leave me alone and I'll be dead by..."

"ENOUGH!... Just... just go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

"...That's fine... I'll just leave you to lust over a dead woman... cause that's sooo **healthy**..."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N I'm so sorry I didn't post on sunday, I just had SO much homework. Speaking of that, I have decided that chapter uploads will become more spontaneous for a while, at least until my key skills is finished (don't ask, so many essays ;(.. ) I will try to upload again as soon as I can, but try not to be disappointed if its not every week. So anyway, thanks for reading. Review please!


End file.
